Be Careful What You Wish For
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Olivia glowered at the man in front of her; almost shaking with rage.  "You will never," she snarled as she hugged Calvin closer to her, "take this child away from me."    He smirked and took a step closer to her.  "We'll see about that."
1. Chapter 1

I own no one but my own people.

A/N With about 50 million other stories to update, why not add on one more?

**December 25****th****, Olivia's apartment, 6:38 AM.**

"Olivia, get up! Come on come on, wake up!" Calvin's joyous voice cried loudly.

Olivia muttered unintelligently and rolled over on the futon she had recently acquired her eyes still shut.

Calvin jumped on the bed and kneeled on the bed and Olivia rolled over again in an attempt to ignore his movements. "Olivia, get up!" he called once more

Olivia raised her head briefly and glanced at her watch for a moment before she sighed and put her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes again, the dim lights on the Christmas tree blinking a soft red and green against her face. "It's six thirty in the morning, Calvin; I just went to bed forty minutes ago. Wake me up in about two hours. Go get some more sleep yourself," she mumbled, half knowing there was no way he would be able to sleep again once he had seen the brightly colored wrapped gifts under the tree that were addressed mostly to him.

He gently pushed on her shoulder, refusing to let her fall back asleep for even a moment. "Come on, Olivia, you didn't buy me all of those gifts if you didn't want me to open them!"

Olivia lazily shook her head, her eyes still closed. "I had nothing to do with it, Santa brought them."

Calvin stopped his persistent jumping and raised a brow in disbelief. "I'm eleven… not five. Now please, please, please get up!"

"Can't you wait at least an hour?" she asked in a last ditch attempt to get more sleep.

"You can sleep AFTER we're done. Come on, Olivia, please!"

Letting out a sigh Olivia nodded and sat up and stretched. "Fine fine, I'm awake."

Calvin's smile almost took over his entire face as he rushed over to the tree. "Hang on a second," Olivia told him as he reached for one of the gifts addressed to him.

Olivia could see the impatience in his face and couldn't help but chuckle at it. "First things first, I need my coffee. You can open your stocking while I make it, okay?"

Calvin nodded eagerly, excited to be able to open at least one thing when Olivia got off the bed and went over to the mantel and grabbed the basic red and white stocking that was full of various things for him.

"Thank you!" he told her as she handed it to him, the smile on his face growing bigger if possible.

"You're welcome," she replied tiredly as she made her way into the kitchen and turning on the lights as she passed them.

She grabbed the full pot of coffee that she had made just before she fell asleep and grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured the semi warm liquid into the cup.

"Cool!" Calvin's excited voice rang out as he pulled out a blue I-Pod shuffle from the depths of his stocking, his words somewhat muffled from the candy he had in his mouth that had filled his stocking. "Thanks, Olivia!"

Olivia smiled at him as she put the cup inside the microwave and warmed it up for a minute. "You're very welcome."

While she watched him empty out his stocking, she went over and grabbed a throwaway camera from the desk drawer and opened up the package.

"Calvin," Olivia called out as she pointed the camera at him.

Calvin looked up from examining the I-Pod and grinned at her.

Olivia chuckled and smiled as well as she took the first picture of their first Christmas together.

The timer dinged a minute later and Olivia took the coffee out of the microwave and went over and sat back down on the futon where Calvin was nearly shaking with anticipation. His stocking contents, which consisted of the I-Pod, a poster of the yellow Transformer, candy, a chocolate orange, and a 50 dollar I-Tunes card, all laid on a neat pile on the edge of the mattress.

"Now can I open my presents?" he asked as she wrapped a blanket around herself and took a sip of coffee.

Olivia nodded. "Yes, go ahead and open them."

Calvin grinned as he raced under the tree and grabbed one that was hidden all the way under the tree. "Why not start from the outside and work your way in?" Olivia suggested as she took another sip of the coffee. "And be careful under there I don't want you getting hurt on the light cords."

"I will, and I'm starting back here because," he told her, his voice somewhat muffled as he dug deeper under the tree. "I wanted you to open mine first."

Olivia bit her lip as Calvin finally grasped a thin square package from under the base of the tree and pulled away from the pile of presents and went over and sat down next to Olivia and held out the package.

Olivia looked down at the package that was wrapped in red and green striped paper with a shiny gold paper bow on top. "Calvin, you didn't have to get me anything," she told him as she forced the tears that she knew was coming away.

He shrugged in indifference. "I wanted to."

Olivia took a deep breath and managed a sad smile as she took the package from him and opened the paper up revealing a black velvet jewelry case.

She opened the case and gasped softly at the contents in it.

"Calvin, it's beautiful," she muttered as she looked at what was inside the case; a gold plated link necklace with a dark red colored gemstone that was nestled in between two crystal gemstones.

Calvin blushed deeply and looked down at the floor and shrugged. "Thanks," he muttered. "It only cost like 40 bucks, but…"

"Calvin, I could care less how much it cost," Olivia told him honestly as she looked away from the jewelry. "It's beautiful and I love it."

He perked up and looked over at her. "You really like it?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

Setting the necklace down on the mattress she reached over and hugged him. He stiffened up for a moment before he hugged her back. "You're welcome."

They hugged one another for a few moments longer before Olivia released him and smiled at him. "Now, go open your presents."

Calvin grinned widely before he nearly leapt off of the futon and landed on the floor grabbing the box that was closest to him.

Olivia grabbed the camera and put it to her eye ready to snap the picture of his first present. He had just torn the bow off when there was a knock on her door.

Olivia glanced at her watch for a moment before she put the camera down and got up from the couch and walked over to the door unable to hide her chuckle when Calvin mutter "why did she get me Star Wars for PS3 when I don't even… holy crap."

Olivia smiled as she heard the rustle of presents knowing he was looking for the large box that contained his new gaming system, that Olivia had conveniently put in the back of the presents and behind the tree, as she looked through the peep hole narrowing her eyes in confusion as Calvin's case worker as well as a scraggily looking man with greasy knotted brown hair and blood shot hazel eyes who looked like he hadn't had a bath in a week in his late thirties stood outside her door.

Olivia opened it and didn't even try to fake a smile at the case worker, a decent looking brunette man with honey colored eyes in his early forties named Jeff Waters who had made it his mission in life to get Olivia to say yes to a date with him.

He wasn't a bad guy by any means, he was smart, kind, funny, single… it's just she didn't want to ruin any chance of having Calvin placed in a home, and if it ended badly, she wasn't sure if or how he would retaliate.

"A surprise visit on Christmas day?" she asked in surprise as she gave the man who stood beside him a minor glare as he looked her up and down. "Talk about catching me off guard."

"This isn't a surprise visit, Olivia," Jeff told her, and she was surprised to hear the sorrow in a voice that was usually flirting with her. "It's something more serious."

Olivia looked between Jeff and the man. "What's going on?"

Jeff cleared his throat and nodded towards Calvin who had decided that he would follow Olivia's advice and work from the outside then go from the inside and was now opening up a box that contained a pair of jeans, the video game and an official Giants hat set beside him . "It's best we talk about it in private."

Olivia narrowed her eyes in confusion before she turned back to Calvin who was too invested in the gifts to notice who was at the door. "I'll be right back, Calvin, I'm just gonna be outside for a second."

Calvin nodded and began opening up another gift before Olivia went to close the door, but the man slammed the door back open and shoved past Olivia.

"Mr. Cason, please!" Jeff pleaded but he didn't listen to him.

He made a move to go over to Calvin who now stood up and looked at the man wearily. "Who are you?" Calvin asked as he put the half opened package down.

Olivia stepped in front of him glaring at him. "Get the hell out of my house now!"

The man smirked and up close Olivia at once noticed his eyes look strangely familiar.

"I will," he told her, his voice low and raspy, the smell of alcohol almost overwhelming her. "But I'm taking my son with me."

Olivia's mouth fell open and she looked at Jeff who nodded solemnly. "It's true. He came to the office last night, said he had to sleep off a bender and we would get him today. Meet Richie Cason, Calvin's father."

Olivia swallowed hard looking from a stunned Calvin back to the man who looked almost smug. "Where's the proof, he could be lying to you. He might be some bum off the street."

"We have sufficient evidence, and we had the DNA tested. I'm sorry," Jeff told her honestly, "but it's a perfect match."

Richie smiled smugly. "Thanks for taking care of my boy, but I got it from here." He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder but she wrenched away, glaring at him. "He's drunk. I'm not letting him go with him while he's drunk," he told Jeff.

"That's my kid!" Richie snarled. "You have no right to take him from me!"

"So where were you the first eleven years of his life?" Olivia snapped as she crossed her arms in front of him. "Where were you when his mother abandoned him with a complete stranger?"

"I'm here now, that's all that matters. Calvin, grab your shit and let's go."

Calvin remained silent as he looked from Olivia to Richie his mouth parted in confusion.

"I said let's go!" Richie ordered trying to get past Olivia but she blocked his way again.

"You stupid bitch," Richie growled as he pushed Olivia away from him and making her stumble.

"Don't hurt her!" Calvin shouted as he ran up to Olivia and stood in front of her, looking him in the eye only a moment before he looked away from what felt like a mirror.

Olivia at once pushed Calvin behind her glowering at Richie who gave her the same look of absolute and upmost loathing.

"Everyone calm down and Mr. Cason if you so much as lay a finger on Detective Benson again, I'll have you arrested!" Jeff snapped as he got in between Olivia and Richie giving him the same look that Olivia was given him. "Now Detective Benson is right. You're drunk, and as his case worker I'm not letting you take him home today. Sober up, and we'll come back tomorrow alright?"

"No," Olivia told them both shaking her head. "He's not taking him ever."

"He's my son!"

"I don't give a shit!"

Richie took a step closer to her and the two looked at one another for a moment before he suddenly reached behind him and grabbed Calvin's wrist tightly and pulled him out from behind Olivia.

"Let go of me!" Calvin shouted as he tried to yank out of his grasp but he wouldn't relent.

Olivia pushed Calvin as out of the way as she could before she kicked Richie as hard as she could in between his legs.

Richie let out a high pitched scream and doubled over and clutched his mid section; letting go of Calvin in the process.

Olivia grabbed Calvin's arm and pulled him towards her, hugging him tightly.

"Alright, let's go and let's go now," Jeff told him looking up at Olivia. "Olivia, I'm so sorry," he apologized honestly. "I didn't mean-."

"Just get that piece of low life crap out of my apartment!" Olivia growled.

Richie took a few deep breaths before he forced himself to stand upright once more, panting heavily. "He's my son. I have every right in the world to have him."

"Not today you don't," Olivia snapped.

Richie and she looked at one another for a moment before he chuckled once more. "Fine… you get him today; I'll get him the rest of his life."

Olivia glowered at the man in front of her; almost shaking with rage. "You will never," she snarled as she held Calvin closer to her, "take this child away from me."

He smirked and took a step closer to her. "We'll see about that."

"Let's go now!" Jeff shouted as he took a hold of Richie's shoulders and began to lead him away from Olivia and Calvin.

With one last apologetic look towards her, Jeff pushed Richie out the door and shut it behind him.

"Who was that?" Calvin asked his voice slightly higher than usual. Olivia knew it was because he was withholding tears.

Olivia took a deep breath and kneeled down next to him at eye level. "That was supposedly your father. But I swear, Calvin, unless you say the words 'I want to go with him', I'm not letting him near you again, alright? And… and if you do decide you want to go with him," she added, forcing the words to leave her mouth. "I swear that'll be your decision and your decision only. I'm not going to tell you what you can and cannot do, alright? And whatever you will do is fine with me, okay?"

Calvin simply nodded and took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Are you… are you alright?"

Olivia nodded and gave him a sad smile. "I'll be fine. How about you?"

He shrugged and casually rubbed his wrist from where Richie had grabbed it. "It hurts a little but I'm cool."

Olivia looked him over for a moment before she nodded. "Alright then…" She took a deep breath and forced as much of a smile on her face as she could muster. "You wanna open up your other presents now?"

Calvin forced his own smile on his lips and nodded before going back to the pile of presents working on the half opened CD he had started on before they had been interrupted.

Olivia also walked back to the futon and sat cross legged on it wrapping herself up with the blanket and taking tentative sips of her coffee watching as he harbored way too much excitement for a rock CD that he only knew two of the songs on it, trying to get both of their minds off of what had just happened, and being totally and completely unsuccessful.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one but my own people.

**December 25****th****, 9:23 AM, Olivia's apartment**.

Olivia quickly ducked behind the couch to avoid getting pelted with bright orange and yellow foam balls; unable to hide her laugher as she loaded one of the two new Nerf guns she got Calvin and took aim at him as he hid behind the kitchen counter, smiles on both of their faces.

She fired once, twice, three times, all but one of the balls hitting him in the shoulder.

She ducked back down just in time to dodge two balls that whizzed hastily past her, slightly scolding herself for getting him such high powered weapons even if they did only shoot out foam balls.

Olivia took aim once more and pulled the trigger, missing him by inches but getting hit right in the forehead by his ammo however.

"Gotcha!" he called out happily; quickly hiding behind the counter as two of the balls from Olivia's gun flew past him.

She tried to fire again when she realized that there was nothing in the chamber to fire.

"I'm out of ammo!" Olivia cried loudly from behind the couch as the bright orange and yellow foam balls came flying at her.

"Not my problem!" he yelled joyfully as he fired three more shots at her, one hitting her in the arm.

Olivia was about to run out from her only protection to grab some more ammo when a knock came at the door.

The apartment seemed to go silent as they both turned towards the door, the smiles on their faces disappearing almost at once.

Olivia and Calvin's eyes met for a moment and she motioned for him to stay hidden as stood up and walked over to the door, unsure if it was Richie once more.

She swallowed hard before she looked through the peep hole and sighed in relief.

"It's only Alex," she told him as she unlocked the door and opened it for her friend.

"Merry Christmas, Alex," Olivia greeted warmly as she moved out of the way for her to come in.

"Merry Christmas to you too… That's some pretty heavy duty fire power you got there," Alex said as she nodded to the Nerf gun that was almost half of her height.

"You should see his," Olivia said with an almost glowing affection, motioning towards Calvin who stood up and waved at the blonde. "I'm surprised he can actually hold it."

"And you said you weren't going to go overboard with gifts… How could I have ever doubted you," said Alex with an all knowing smirk as she walked in the apartment. "Now what was it you HAD to talk to me about this morning and couldn't wait until we were at Elliot's house for dinner tonight?"

Olivia cleared her throat loudly and turned towards Calvin and gave him a smile that she knew he could see through. "Calvin, why don't you go pick out one of your new Blu Rays you want to watch, and when Alex leaves I'll hook up your PS3 and we can watch it together okay?"

Calvin nodded before he left to go to his, or more appropriately Olivia's, bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"Wow..." Alex mused. "You're sending the kid out of the room. This must be serious."

Olivia turned towards her, the first time since Richie had left a frown on her face. "I got a problem."

"What's wrong, Liv?" Alex asked as she and Olivia sat down on the couch after Olivia moved away some of the empty wrapping paper.

Olivia cleared her throat and looked down at the ground for a moment, giving herself time to take a deep breath before she looked back up at Alex. "I want to formally adopt Calvin."

Alex's eyes widened and she put her hands to her mouth. "Are you serious? Oh my god, Olivia, that's amazing!" Alex shouted happily. Olivia shushed her and looked over at the door to the bedroom to make sure it was still closed.

"Sorry, but I'm so happy for you! I mean you're already his legal guardian so I don't think there's a chance in hell of them turning you down!"

"They will if his biological parent doesn't want to give him up."

Alex parted her mouth in confusion. "But… I thought Vivian was completely out of the picture?"

"She is," Olivia assured her, not having seen hide or hair of her for almost two months, "but… it's the father."

Alex's eyes widened in astonishment. "You mean they found him?"

"He came to the door this morning around seven. Jeff said that he came to the office last night, said he wanted to come get his son this morning."

Alex bit her lip as Olivia sniffed and continued. "He was complete trash, Alex. He looked and smelled like he hadn't had a bath in a week, he reeked of booze, he was drunk, he wanted him to leave with him without even getting a chance to open his presents, he had no qualms about getting physical with me or Calvin…," Olivia shook her head in disgust. "That little boy doesn't deserve to live with that. Granted he doesn't deserve a mother who left him off with a total stranger or me but-."

"Hang on, Olivia," Alex interrupted sharply. "You are probably more of a mother then Vivian ever was. So you're not home all the time, big deal. You're not a junkie, you don't pop pills in front of him, and you've probably shown him more love in these past two months then she's showed him in eleven years. You two deserve one another."

Olivia shook her head again. "No one deserves him, Alex. He's too… perfect, for anyone; myself included."

Alex remained silent as Olivia took a shaky breath. Her voice was heavy with tears when she spoke. "I know it's only been two months since I even met him but I love him, Alex. I would die for that little boy in less than a heartbeat. And I can't send him off to live with that… monster knowing I might never see him again."

Alex took a deep breath and forced her own tears to be kept at bay as she watched Olivia wipe hers away. "Olivia, listen to me," Alex told her in a shaky breath, forcing Olivia to look in her eyes. "I promise you I will not rest until I find a judge sympathetic enough to grant you full custody. It's obvious you care for him and love him like he was your own child. And me, and Elliot, and whoever else will dig up every single tiny speck of dirt on this loser. Hell, I'll even get you a lawyer more ruthless then me and pay for it, alright? But I promise you that I will get you custody of him, I swear it."

Olivia let out a laugh clouded with tears as she nodded. "I know you will… thank you."

Alex smiled kindly at her. "You don't ever have to thank me for this, Olivia."

Alex held open her arms for less than half a second before Olivia leaned in and the two women embraced one another for several moments.

"So is Alex your girlfriend?"

Both Olivia and Alex broke apart and turned to see Calvin standing in the doorway with Iron Man 2 on Blu Ray in his hand as he smirked at the two. But the moment he saw the tears in Olivia's eyes his face fell.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he walked slowly over to them, concern and worry heavy in his features.

Olivia shook her head and hastily wiped at the tears in her eyes. "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you crying?"

Olivia forced a smile to her face as he walked over and stood next to the couch. "I just found out Alex is making the gravy for dinner tonight."

"Shut up," Alex said as she gently hit Olivia in the shoulder.

Olivia chuckled and turned back to Calvin who looked less than convinced. "Calvin, I promise you, nothing is wrong, okay?"

Calvin looked from Alex to Olivia; his face not giving anything away. "Did you guys break up or something?"

"We're broke up? Dang, Olivia, why didn't you tell me we were at least dating?" Alex said with a scoff as she crossed her arms and threw a mock glare at Olivia.

Olivia shook her head and a true smile began to grace her lips as she looked at Calvin and was delighted to see his own happiness returning. "No we did not break up, we've never dated, and I like guys, Calvin. I know it really doesn't seem like it but trust me on this one."

"Sure, sure, whatever," he said with an over exaggerated eye roll.

Olivia chuckled before she turned to Alex who couldn't help but grin at the exchange. "Well I got my first Blu Ray to watch, so I'll talk to you later?"

Alex nodded as she and Olivia stood up, Calvin taking Alex's spot on the couch. "I promise to call you tonight, okay?"

Olivia nodded as well as the two walked to the door, Olivia opening it for her friend.

Alex turned back to Olivia and looked past her and smiled at Calvin. "Merry Christmas, Calvin."

"Merry Christmas, Alex," Calvin replied as he looked over at Alex and gave her a brief wave.

Alex turned back to Olivia and her voice lowered considerably. "I mean what I said, Olivia… you deserve each other, and I will make sure you and him are together forever."

"Thanks, Alex," Olivia told her with a half smile.

With a curt nod, Alex walked away from Olivia's apartment with Olivia looking after her a moment

"You sure everything's alright?" Calvin asked once more after Alex had left.

Olivia took a deep breath and forced a realistic look of happiness on her face before she turned back to him.

"I'm fine, Calvin," she told him with enough realism that he finally believed her, "now what do you say we watch that movie?"

**December 25****th****, Richie and Kate's apartment, 8:47 AM**

"So you're telling me you didn't get him?" Kate Leonard asked her boyfriend of seven months, taking a long drag on her cigarette, pushing a greasy unkempt clump of bottle blonde hair away from her pale face, her blue eyes narrowing in anger.

Richie picked up a half full beer can and whipped it at her, missing her by inches. "Did you listen to a fucking word I've been saying the past hour?" he shouted loudly as she crossed her arms and glowered at him. "Fucking Christ, Kate!"

"Don't get pissed at me because you showed up drunk off your fat ass when you went to go get your son back from a fucking cop!" she yelled back.

"I was drunk because I'm the only one who does any work in this fucking house!" he bellowed. "All you do is eat, shit, and stuff my hard earned money up your fucking nose! You're the reason I gotta get that little shit back!"

"Yeah and if you would go out and get a real job instead of working as a cashier, I wouldn't have to shove shit up my nose to cope!"

Richie stood up and motioned to the front door. "There's the door, don't let it hit you on the ass on the way out! I'm sure as shit not stopping you!"

Kate scoffed and jabbed her finger towards the unattractive bruise on her face. "And have this shit happen again? No fucking thanks!"

"Maybe if you actually lifted a finger to help clean this pig sty, maybe I wouldn't have to get so pissed off at you!" he yelled as he swiped the mess of beer cans, powder, lighters, and dirty dishes that had been there for what smelled like days off of the table and onto the already disgustingly dirty floor.

"Richie, just sit down and shut up for a second alright!" Kate ordered as she took a long final huff from her cigarette, his loud and angry outbursts almost second nature to her by now.

Richie glared furiously at her but decided to sit back down in his chair, grabbing an unopened beer from in front of her and opening it, taking a long swig of the liquid inside.

Kate put the cigarette out on the heavily soiled table before flicking the butt to the floor. "You gotta get that boy, Richie," she told him with a slightly warning tone. "We promised Damien we'd get him new merchandise."

"I know, alright?" Richie snapped. "I know what the deal was and you should see this kid, Kate. He's fucking perfect. We'd never have to take another risk with stealing some loser street kid again."

Kate shrugged and took another cigarette out from the packet nestled in between her two breasts. "Do you think the cop bitch is gonna fight us for him? She may hate taking care of him."

" 'You will never take this child away from me'," he mocked Olivia's words using a high falsetto pitch. "That sound like she's gonna give the little brat up without a fight?" he asked returning to his own low and raspy voice. "And when she does take me to court, there's no way they're gonna give a kid to me, not with my history."

Kate shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "We could always ask Tony to get him."

"I'm not gettin' no help from that fucking wop."

"Why the fuck you gotta call him that?" Kate protested loudly.

"I am; he's nothing but a sleazy rat guinea."

"He's an Italian American!"

"Who ripped us off two pounds of what we paid for!" Richie reminded her angrily, "I'm not letting him anywhere near this!"

Kate sighed heavily before she shrugged. "We could ask Sean."

Richie scoffed in disbelief. "Kate, the wop is more trustworthy then than that nigger loser."

"Why you gotta be so fucking racist?"

"Look, I'm not asking for help from any of your god damn colored friends alright? End of discussion!"

Kate glowered at him but ultimately remained silent, giving out no more suggestions as to who could help them out.

Richie was also silent for a few moments before he shrugged. "How about Ray?" he suggested. "He's done this type of shit before with more uppity kids."

"And make sure he brings that cop bitch down a few pegs as well when he does the deed!" Kate growled as she lit her cigarette, "that little cunt had no right to kick you there!"

Richie snarled as the mere memory brought back the pain. "No I'm gonna be the one that teaches that bitch a lesson. You and me both, babe."

For the first time that morning Kate smiled, showing several missing or discolored teeth. "I knew I could count on you. You're such a man, Richie."

Richie chuckled and beckoned her over to him. She at once got up and went over and sat on his lap, throwing her scrawny arms around his neck and he wrapped his strong arms around her pin thin waist. "Merry Christmas, baby," she purred in his ear as she gently nibbled on it.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kate… Merry Christmas to you too."

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one but my own people

**December 25****th****, 10:24 PM, Elliot's house.**

Olivia sat around the dining room table as she took a drink of her coffee as she beside Elliot who also had a cup of coffee in front of him.

Cragen and Munch had left earlier in the evening and since Fin was his ride he had left as well, and Alex for some reason had never showed up, calling Olivia's phone at around 6 and telling her she had something too important going on with a promise she would call her later on.

The topics at dinner had mostly consisted of the usual mundane discussions how good the food was, how cold it had gotten, what everyone had gotten for Christmas, how the kids didn't want to go back to school...

But the moment that the kids had left the dinner table, the talk turned at once to what had happened at Olivia's apartment that morning and both Elliot and Olivia was speaking in turn as to what they could do to keep Richie from taking Calvin away from Olivia the next day.

"So do we know anybody at ACS who would be willing to go check out Richie's house and see they need to investigate before they'll let him go with him?" Elliot offered.

Olivia shook her head. "He's still the biological father who has full and complete rights over him. He can take him away and go live in a van if that's what he wanted to do."

They heard footsteps and both turned to the doorway but were relieved to only find a somewhat weathered Kathy.

"It took about half a bottle of children's Benadryl in his bottle but Eli's finally asleep," she announced as she walked over and got down a mug and poured herself some coffee. "Poor little guy had such a hard day," she mused sadly. "Who gets an earache on Christmas?"

"He'll be fine," Elliot assured her as she sat down across from him. "But anyway, if the living conditions are unsafe, and from what you told us just about what he guy looks like I doubt his house is much better, then you could get him back."

"A dirty house doesn't constitute ACS taking someone's their children."

"There has to be something you can do," Kathy tried to comfort her; her voice masked with a layer of sorrow. "Can't Don pull any kinds of strings with any higher-ups?"

"He can't just go 'don't give this child to his biological father'. There has to be a reason behind it," Olivia informed her but not without a soft smile showing she was glad for the input. "There's nothing I can do.

Olivia turned around and looked into the living room where Calvin was watching 'A Christmas Story' with Dickey and Lizzie, barley able to keep his eyes open. Her voice was damp with tears when she spoke as her hand came up and began absentmindedly playing with the charm on the necklace he had given her earlier. "I'm gonna lose him."

"No you're not," Elliot told her harshly, demanding that she believed his words. "Okay, we will do whatever it takes for you to keep him."

Olivia opened her mouth to tell him there was nothing he could do when her phone rang.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "It's Alex," she announced as she checked the caller ID before answering it.

Before Olivia could even say hello, Alex began talking.

"I got you a court date!" she shouted joyfully.

Olivia looked at the phone in mild confusion before she spoke. "Alex what did you do?"

"I got you a custody hearing for Calvin on January 8th at 9 AM! The server is on his way to Richie's apartment right now! That's why I didn't come over for dinner. Do you know how hard it is to not only get someone to open your office, write down a motion, forge your signature-?"

"You forged my signature?"

"Track down a judge on Christmas day," Alex continued as if she didn't hear her. "And not only ask him if he would hear the argument, but to have it in such a short amount of time? Plus the judge said doesn't need a guardian ad litem so he gets to stay with you during those two weeks!"

Olivia ran a hand through her hair almost shaking. "But I'm only his legal guardian, Richie is his biological father. The courts will never go for it."

"It's at least worth a shot!" Alex shouted. "And those two weeks is what's gonna give us all the dirt we can get on him so that it falls in your favor."

Olivia bit her lip in an attempt not to cry out. "I don't know how to repay you, Alex."

"Just… just don't give up hope. You deserve this child, Liv."

"I won't. Thank you so much!"

Olivia hung up the phone and turned to the rest of the table who all had curious expressions on their faces.

She beamed at them, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. "Alex got me a custody hearing on the 8th!"

There were shouts of happiness and cries of encouragement as she put her phone back in the pocket.

"But how?" Elliot asked with a smile on his face. "It's Christmas day."

"She said she tracked down a judge and convinced him to set the date. I mean, he is his biological father so that's gonna work against me but at least I have a chance."

"That's amazing," cried Kathy joyfully, "I'm so happy for you."

"Happy for who?" Calvin's voice somewhat tired voice rang out.

Olivia turned and saw Calvin standing behind her looking confused.

"For me," she told him with a still growing smile on her face.

"What's going on?" he asked as he sat down in the chair next to hers.

"I'll tell you when we get home."

Calvin nodded and then his voice lowered considerably. "Olivia, when are we gonna go?" he asked quietly so that no one besides her could hear him.

Olivia looked at her watch and let out a low whistle. "It is getting kind of late. Why don't you get your shoes and coat on and we'll get going okay?"

Calvin nodded again and got up from the chair. "And make sure you grab your presents," she called after him, referring to the gifts that the squad as well as Kathy and Elliot had given him.

"I will," he told her as he disappeared into the living room.

"I guess that's my cue to leave," she chuckled as she drained the last few drops of her coffee. "Kathy, dinner was amazing and thank you so much for inviting us."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, and you and Calvin are always welcome here," she said kindly.

Olivia stood up and watched as Calvin put the gifts he received into a plastic bag that Lizzie had gotten him from the kitchen.

Elliot noticed her staring and walked over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're gonna get to keep him, Liv," he muttered softly.

Olivia turned and faced him; giving him a small smile in the process. "I really hope you're right."

The two partners smiled at one another before Olivia turned her attention back to Calvin who was now pulling on his sneakers.

Olivia took a deep breath before she walked into the living room. "You almost ready?" she asked as he grabbed his bag of toys, Kathy and Elliot following them.

"Yeah I just gotta get my coat," he told her as he stood up from the floor and ran over to the coat rack and took it down.

"It was nice having you here, Calvin. I really hope we can do it again sometimes," Kathy told him as she handed Olivia several Tupperware containers full of leftovers.

Olivia turned and the two women gave each other a quick smile before she grabbed her own coat from the rack. "Thanks again for the dinner, Kathy. The food was incredible."

"Yeah, it was really good," Calvin said as he nodded in agreement.

Olivia turned to him and raised a brow as she looked down at him. "And…" she said with a mild scold in her otherwise amused tone, gently shaking the bag of gifts he had received.

"And thank you for the video game," Calvin added with a bit of blush breaking out on his face.

Olivia chuckled warmly and stroked his hair lovingly. "Good job," she told him.

"Merry Christmas, Liv" Elliot offered as Olivia opened up the door and Calvin slid out of the house and into the cold, wrapping his arm around Kathy's waist and bringing her closer to him; both of them loving the fact that Olivia was able to enjoy the small moments that only parents seemed to enjoy.

She turned to look at him and smiled at the two of them. "We'll see."

**December 25****th****, Richie and Kate's apartment, 11:13 PM**

Richie slammed up against the sink gasping loudly feeling as if his eye had just exploded as a large man who seemed to be made of nothing but muscles stormed over to him and grabbed him by the hair and slammed him down on the counter, chipping one of the only good teeth he had left.

Richie let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor breathing heavily as he felt a sticky wet trail of blood run down his face, his left eye already swelling up.

"You promised me," the man snarled angrily as he leaned down next to him, grabbing him by the arm and hoisting him up as if he were a rag doll, forcing him to look him in the eye. "You promised me you'd have him by the end of today!"

"I was gonna!" Richie shouted loudly. "But the bitch he's staying with wouldn't let me take him!"

The man let out a loud roar of frustration. He grabbed him by the hair and pulled back before slamming his face against the floor, a gush of blood cascading out of his nose. "You get back there!" he growled; his steely gray eyes narrowing in anger, "you slit the bitch's throat, and you bring me that boy!"

"She's a fucking cop!" Richie shot back. "You don't think it would be a little fucking suspicious if the night after I showed up to her house demanding my son back, she turns up dead and Chris or Conner or whatever the fuck his name is shows up missing? They'll be at my house within an hour, they're gonna find YOUR address, and they're going to shut down your entire operation and send us to jail for the rest of our fucking lives and probably tell everyone in prison what exactly we're being locked up for!"

Richie took a deep breath after coming down from his tirade. "Me and the caseworker is going back tomorrow and I'm gonna get him then, alright? And if that doesn't work, then I got a guy who can get him for us."

The man glowered down at him for a moment before he stood up. His voice was cold and heartless. "We had a deal, Cason… you get me one clean boy, not a street kid that look like they've been homeless since their moms shit them out which is all you've given me so far, and I get you and that ugly ass whore you're living with who's out there right now probably sucking somebody's cock for a bit of powder to shove up her nose, 20 percent of the cut, five percent more then what I normally give you. I'm really starting to doubt your commitment on this…"

"I'll get him!" Richie's frantic words did little to assure the man standing in front of him. "I'll get him, and I swear you won't be disappointed with him! He's fucking perfect. The bitch that's taking care of him really seems to love him. He ain't got no bruises, he ain't got no marks, he's good looking as fuck, he looks innocent, something the clients are complaining that you don't provide anymore… he's not gonna be the normal street kid, I promise."

The man looked down at him for a moment before he kicked him as hard as he could in the side. Richie let out a gasp of pain and clutched his side closing his eyes in pain. "You will get me that boy, or I'll have your fucking head. Is that clear?"

Richie nodded, the pain from the beating threatening to overtake him. "I'll get him… I promise."

The man let out a curt nod before there was a knock on the door.

Both Richie and the man turned to look at the door for a moment, fear widening in both their eyes.

The man gripped Richie's arm once more and hoisted him up and pushed him towards the front of his miserable apartment. The man ducked under the table so that he wouldn't be seen by the intruder at the door.

He didn't need to be told what to do as he grabbed the gun from the table and walked to the door, his knees shaking.

He struggled to take in a few deep breaths as he looked out the peep hole and saw a man he had never seen before in his life. He couldn't have been older than twenty five and was dressed in jeans and was wearing a puffy black jacket. He looked slightly bored and impatient.

Richie looked at him in confusion before he opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked the man.

"Are you Richard Cason?" the man asked as he held out his hand as if he wanted to shake his hand.

"Yeah, who are you?" Richard asked as he made a move to grasp the man's hand.

But when Richie was but an inch away from grasping his hand, the man pulled back his hand and slapped a manila envelope in his hand. "The person who just served you," he said with a smirk before flipping up the hood on his jacket and walking away.

"Son of a bitch!" Richie shouted as he slammed the door shut.

"Who was it?" the man asked as he pushed himself off the floor. "What did he give you?"

"It was a fucking server," Richie grumbled as he began opening the envelope. "Probably another restraining order that's trying to get renewed and I gotta show up to court just to hear them say I still can't go within 250 yards of some cunt."

Richie pulled out the first page and began to read; his expression going from bored, to astonished, to irrefutable anger.

"God fucking damn it!" he roared as he threw the papers down on the ground in a fit of rage.

"What is it? What's going on?" the man asked with a note of worry in his voice as he went over to him.

"The cop bitch is trying to get full custody of Calvin and the judge said he could stay with her until the hearing two fucking weeks from now!"

The man narrowed his eyes at Richie. "So you're telling me you WON"T be getting the boy?"

"No! No I will!" A cold sweat broke out on Richie's face. "Except it'll just take a few more days then I expected that's all! You'll have him, I promise!"

The man rushed over to him and hit him as hard as he could in the face, sending him flying across the room and slamming him into the wall. He slid down it and groaned lowly, forcing himself to stay awake and focus. "They are gonna take one fucking look at your rap sheet and they're gonna laugh you out of the fucking courtroom!" he snarled as he went over and gripped him by the shirt collar and hoisted him up from the ground so that his feet dangled helplessly in the air. "Not to mention she's a fucking cop so she will be able to dig up everything about you! From your finances, to your phone records, to your travel plans…"

The man leaned in until he was only an inch away from Richie's face. "I will NOT," he growled loudly, "lose my business because you wanted to sell your son to make a quick buck!"

Richie panted loudly as he forced his eyes to open, the blood pouring down his face making it difficult to see. "You won't… just give me a few days. You'll have him, I promise."

Richie let out a chuckle although he could find nothing humorous about the situation. "And trust me… you will NOT be disappointed."

And the plot thickens… Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one but my own people

**December 25****th****, 11:57 PM, Olivia's apartment.**

I'm serious," Calvin said as he and Olivia walked up the last flight of steps to their floor. "I really want you to have the bed tonight. I don't think its fair you sleep on the couch all the time."

"Uh huh. And the fact that your new PS3 is set up in the living room has absolutely nothing to do with this sudden want to sleep on the couch, right?"

Olivia chuckled as Calvin looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at her. "Maybe it does, but it is Christmas after all. You should give me this one final gift."

"It's only Christmas for about another half hour." Olivia let out a fake exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "I_ suppose_ I could let you sleep on the couch tonight. But if I come out at 3 in the morning and you're still playing a game or watching a movie," she added with a touch of authority in her tone. "I'm shutting it off, deal?"

"Deal. You know you should really start thinking about getting a bigger apartment," he told her casually as he opened up the door to their floor and held it open for her. "I don't think you want to be sleeping on the couch every night the rest of the time I'm here."

Olivia cleared her throat and took the door from him so he could go into the hallway. "That's something I actually wanted to talk to you about, Calvin."

"Do you want your bed back?" he asked as Olivia shut the door behind them.

"No. It's- terrific," she muttered as she saw Jeff standing next to her apartment, holding a folder that Olivia assumed to be Calvin's case file.

"Why is Jeff here in the middle of the night?" he asked, the somewhat mischievous tone he was using escaping Olivia.

"I have no idea."

"Sure you don't," he said with a smirk.

Olivia raised a brow as they walked nearer towards him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Calvin shrugged as if the meaning was obvious. "That he likes you and you like him."

"Trust me, Calvin; we're just friends."

Jeff finally noticed them and walked towards them. He looked like he had just gone through the worst day of his life. "Who are you just friends with?" he asked Olivia.

"No one," she told him before Calvin could interject as she brushed by him to unlock her apartment. "But what's going on? Why do you look like you got hit by a bus… twice?"

Calvin reached in the folder and pulled out what looked like a copy of the motion Richie had been given earlier in the night. "Richie Cason called me about an hour ago… About something he just got served with."

Olivia nodded in understanding and opened the door and motioned him in after Calvin had slipped inside.

"What's going on?" Calvin asked in minor confusion as Olivia shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Nothing," Olivia lied. "But how about you go in the bedroom and go read one of your new books?"

"This is about me isn't it?" Calvin looked back and forth from Olivia to Jeff in suspension.

"Yes but-."

"Then why can't I listen?" he interrupted Olivia as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"He's gonna find out sooner or later," Jeff muttered.

Olivia turned to glare at the man standing beside her before looking back at a determined Calvin.

"Fine," said Olivia. "Fine, I'll tell you." Olivia grabbed Calvin's hands gently and led him to the couch which still had reminiscent of the wrapping paper Calvin had torn off his gifts this morning.

Olivia sat down on it and Calvin followed. "What's going on?" he asked as a look of confusion took over his face.

Olivia took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment as she struggled to find the right words. "Calvin…" She opened her eyes back up and looked down at him. "Calvin, I… I wanted to talk to you about something. Something very important."

"What?" he asked and Olivia could sense his fear.

"First answer me this." She swallowed hard and took his hand in hers. "Do you like living with me?"

Calvin nodded. "Yeah. I mean… if you don't want me, then…." He trailed off and looked away from her and Olivia felt her own tears well up in her eyes as they appeared in his.

"No, sweetie, that's not it at all," pleaded Olivia, desperate for him to believe her. "I love having you here, Calvin."

"No you don't," he muttered as he wiped furiously at the tears that started to roll down his face. "My own mom didn't want me living with her why should you?"

"I don't know why your mom left you, Calvin," Olivia answered feeling a fresh wave of anger at the woman who had abandoned the boy she couldn't possibly imagine leaving after only knowing him for two months. "But I swear to god I want you to live with me. The reason I asked Is because before I make you go through with this, I need to know if you really like living with me, or if you wanted to go live with your… your father."

"Go through with what?" he asked as he sniffed, wiping his face with his coat sleeve.

Olivia took a deep breath and took his hands in hers. "In two weeks me and your father are going to court and I'm going to try to get full custody of you."

His mouth fell open and even his tears seemed to cease to a grinding halt. He was silent for a few moments before he talked. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you going to court over me?" asked Calvin. "I thought the judge already said you had custody of me?"

"The court said I was your legal guardian," Olivia explained. "Your biological parents have every right in the book to take you from me at any given time and I wouldn't be able to do a thing to get you back. But if I fight for you in court and they grant me full custody of you then I'll have just as much rights over you as your mom and dad."

Calvin's eyes widened in shock as his bottom lip began to tremble and Olivia assumed it was the fact she told him she would be essentially his mother if she won.

"Calvin, I'm sorry," she spoke hastily. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'll call your father up now and tell him to come-."

Before she could finish her sentence, Calvin spoke, shocking Olivia's with his words. "You're… you're going to try to fight for me?"

Olivia was slightly taken aback as she nodded. "Of course I am, Calvin. I've never wanted to fight for anything as much as I'm going to fight for this. If you want me to fight for you, that is."

Calvin ran a hand through his hair, his mouth opening and closing as the words refused to leave his mouth, too stunned that he heard someone say he was willing to fight for him then to really process anything else.

Olivia swallowed hard, taking his silence for disapproval. "I mean, if you want to live with your father then-."

"No," he muttered softly, surprising them both with his words. "I mean I know he's my dad and I'm supposed to love him and want to be with him, but he never would have even known me if you hadn't of gone looking for him. Is that wrong?"

Olivia shook her head almost a little too eager. "That's not wrong at all. I understand if you wanted to get to know him or go visit him, and I'd let you do that, no questions asked. But to say you don't want to live with the man who never even met you and probably never would have known you existed if we hadn't gone looking isn't wrong at all."

Calvin let out a breath of relief. He had been expecting Olivia to scold him for saying he didn't want to live with his dad knowing that she had never even met her father.

"And it's going to be permanent," she told him, hating that it almost seemed like she was trying to make him rethink not wanting to live with his father. "I mean like I said, you'll get to visit him if YOU want to, but I'm going to be your… your guardian the rest of your life."

A look of fear came over Calvin's face. "What about my mom? What if she comes home and wants me back and you have full custody of me?"

Olivia bit her lip, not wanting to tell him the odds of Vivian coming back were slim to none. Olivia may have felt that Vivian didn't deserve to even look at that boy again, but she wouldn't be the one that forced the hope that his mother was coming back away from him.

He would discover it on his own eventually anyway she thought to herself.

"If your mother comes back, and she's able to take care of you the way you deserve to be taken care of, and you want to live with her again, then I'll sign over the custody papers right then. I'll be willing to do it to your father too, but only if that's what you want, Calvin. It doesn't matter what your mom, your father, or I want. It's your decision, Calvin, and yours alone, okay?"

He looked at her for a moment before he cast his eyes to the ground and away from her. Olivia bit his lip in anticipation, expecting him to look back up and tell her that he did want to live with his dad.

But after a few more seconds Calvin looked back up and smiled at her and Olivia smiled back, feeling as if a big weight had been lifted off of her chest.

"I think I want to live with you over my dad."

Olivia let out a joyful cry and hugged him around the neck tightly for the second time that day. Calvin once again tensed up before he hugged her back.

"Thank you," Olivia whispered softly, hoping that he knew what he had just given her.

They hugged one another for a few more seconds before Jeff cleared his throat making the two of them jump. They had forgotten he was even here.

Olivia and Calvin turned towards him and Olivia was delighted to see Jeff smiling. "That's great," he told them as he walked up to them, and Olivia could see him stuff a pen back into his pocket and close his file. "I'm happy for the both of you. But, Calvin, do you mind if I talk to Olivia in private for a second?"

Calvin turned to Olivia as if asking for her approval before she nodded. "Go get your pajama's on okay?"

"Can I still sleep on the couch?" he asked hopefully.

Olivia laughed and nodded, a grin never leaving her face. "Yes, but right now me and Jeff have to talk in private, okay?"

Calvin nodded and jumped off the couch and ran into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"That was really amazing, Olivia," Jeff commented as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"What was?" Olivia asked in confusion.

"I've been a case worker for twelve years, and I think that was the first time I ever heard any guardian, foster parent, or even a real parent tell the kid it was their choice on where they wanted to live."

Olivia shrugged. "It's true. If he chooses his father or mother over me, I'm going to be heartbroken, without a doubt in the world, but I don't want to make him miserable if he wants to live with one of them and I tell him he has to live with me."

"That makes perfect sense. I just wish more adults thought like you. They act like their kid is some prize you win at the fair."

"And I've seen firsthand how devastating that can be to a child if they want to live with one and then someone else is forcing them to live with them," Olivia explained before changing the subject. "So what were you writing down anyway?"

Jeff opened the folder and showed her the writing he had done on one of the pages in his legal pad. "I'm his case worker… I'm going to be called to testify. This way I can tell them exactly what Calvin and you said in regards to living together and hopefully make them make the right decision."

Olivia raised a brow in confusion at him. "I thought you were supposed to be lobbying for the biological parents?"

Jeff shook his head. "Not after that phone call I got… he called up screaming at me, cussing you out, and saying he was going to get his son back if it was the last thing he did…"

"What's so weird about that?" Olivia asked with a shrug. "I'd do the same thing if he had done it first."

"You don't get it, Liv. He couldn't even remember his name."

Olivia opened his mouth in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"He didn't remember Calvin's name. He said 'I don't want that… hunt raising Connor or Ken or whatever the… duck the kids name is'. I don't care how long you've known him for, once you hear your child's name, you never forget it."

Olivia shook her head in disgust. "That little bastard. How could someone like that share the same DNA as the most amazing child in the world?"

"No idea. But after I heard that, I decided he didn't deserve Calvin, much less take him away from someone as amazing as you."

"Come on, Jeff." Olivia held back an eye roll. "Do you really think it would be a good idea if two weeks before his custody hearing I started dating his case worker?"

Jeff shrugged, and a somewhat sly smile grew on his face. "I have a perfect record. It wouldn't affect either of us."

"Yes it would."

Jeff's smile disappeared for a brief moment before he grinned at her once more, leaning in slightly; dark brown meeting light. "You are the most beautiful, amazing, sexiest woman I have ever dared to come across." His voice grew low and husky as he continued to meet her eyes while he brought one hand up and stroked her cheek tenderly. "Any man would be over the moon ecstatically lucky to have you and I pray you let me be one of the lucky ones."

Olivia raised a brow seemingly unfazed by his attempts to seduce her. "That actually works on other women?"

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he muttered as he leaned back and sighed heavily, his voice losing the tone he had just adapted.

Olivia chuckled and shook her head. "I guess not, but… it would just get too complicated with the hearing coming up.

Jeff seemed to perk up at her words. "So maybe after the hearing?"

"I'm gonna try to adopt him after the hearing."

"So after you get adopt him then?"

"Was that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes but-."

"Good night, Jeff."

Olivia stood up from the couch, Jeff following.

"Can I at least get an answer on that one?" he asked as he followed her to the door.

"Good night, Jeff," she repeated as she made her way over to the door.

"Ah ha!" he exclaimed as if he had just cracked a big mystery. "You just don't want to tell me the answer because the answer's yes!"

Olivia unlocked the door and held it open for him, unable to keep a hint of a smile from showing, "once again, good night, Jeff."

Jeff chuckled and threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine, fine, I got the hint, I'm leaving."

He walked out the door but before Olivia could shut it he turned back around to face her.

"I was being serious by the way." There was not a hint of a smile on his face. "You really are beautiful, sexy, and an amazing woman. Any man alive would be lucky to have you."

Olivia's mouth fell open as he gave her an endearing smile. "Good night, Olivia."

And with a small nod of his head he turned and left.

**December 26****th****, Ware house, Jersey, 12:15 AM.**

Javier Gemino Santiago curled up on the lumpy thin mattress, shivering violently as he wrapped the thin sheet around him tighter, feeling the blood seep out of his opening at a slow steady sickening pace.

It had been a while since they had made him bleed. Almost three months. But the man was especially angry tonight it seemed. Continuing to hurt him even after they had stopped taken the pictures and shut the video camera off.

Javier sniffed as he pulled out the dirty faded electric watch from deep underneath the mattress; his only remembrance of home.

His father had given it to him as a tenth birthday present. It told him everything from the time, the date, the month, the year… It could even tell your heart rate if you put it to the right setting.

He looked at the date and his stomach lurched. He had been 13 for a whole 15 minutes and he hadn't even realized it. Javier closed his eyes as a fresh batch of tears rolled down his face

He was only eleven when his father had lost his job thanks to downsizing. He and his parents had been evicted out of their apartment within three days of not making the rent and thrown out onto the street.

His parents tried for weeks to protect him not only from the cold New York nights but from the people as well. Then one day while his parents were out trying to collect some spare change so he could have something to eat, a black van pulled up to the alley they were staying at, a scraggily looking man came up to him and held a knife to his throat.

The man, who Javier later learned was named Richie, told him to get in the van or he'd kill him. Javier tried to scream for help but no one answered. He was just some homeless street urchin… why bother helping him at all?

He had brought Javier to the house and dragged him out of the van and into the house where three other men took charge of him. That's when the nightmares began…

Javier shuddered as the memories he tried to push back on a daily basis crept up on him once more. He had been in that same house in that same cell of a room for a year and a half. Some days wouldn't be so bad. Those days all he would have to do is strip and lay down on the bed and strike a pose, maybe touch himself, have someone else, usually another kid his age touch him or he would touch them. Those were the days he prayed for.

Other times the day dragged by; filled with horrific torture, rape, and abuse administered by grown men, all while filming and taking pictures.

He had long ago given up any thoughts of escaping. He had been 'out of commission' as the boss called it for nearly two months after he tried to leave and was caught, one hall way away from the exit.

Javier sniffed and wiped his tears away and quickly stuffed the watch back under his mattress, hearing two sets of footsteps walk towards him.

"I thought we were getting a new kid today?" a gruff voice that belonged to a large muscular man called Tony, the photographer, asked. Tony was a lot like the other guys who worked behind the camera. They didn't get excited when he took his clothes off; they had never hurt him physically or even touched them when they were filming or taking the pictures.

"We were supposed to," came a reply that was laced with a trace of a long ago Russian accent. Stefan was another one who worked behind the scenes who had never touched Javier physically. He was the one who developed the pictures in the lab just a few doors down. "It's Richie's son. He was supposed to be a nice clean one too, not like these fucking skids they've been bringing us."

"Richie has a kid?" Tony asked in mild surprise.

They were now right outside Javier's room. He held his breath and waited, hoping they were just passing his cell.

"He knocked up some bitch like eleven years ago. The mom left the kid with; get this, a sex cop about two months ago. They tracked Richie down, he decides he wants to make a little more so he offers to sell the kid to Damien. So he and the kids case worker goes to her apartment, and apparently she's got a real hard on for this kid because she ain't letting him go without a fight.

There's not a fucking mark on him, he looks happy, he's opening the Christmas gifts she got him, told Richie not to hurt her when he pushed her… big fucking to do right? So anyway, two hours ago, he gets papers saying she's suing him for sole custody of the kid."

Tony whistled lowly. "Fucking shit, man. Ain't no way they're giving a kid to him, not with his sheet. So are they gonna try to get the kid or just give up?"

"Apparently Richie's got connections. Richie, their guy, Richie's girl, and like two others are gonna go and collect the kid sometime before the custody hearing."

"Five guys for a little boy and a bitch cop?"

"Get this," Stefan laughed, "the bitch actually nailed Richie in the nuts when he grabbed the boy. So he's gonna take a few extra guys to get some payback."

"Where do I sign up for that?" Tony said with a chuckle. "Shit, man… Alright, we better get him down to the studio; we've already bull shitted around enough."

Javier closed his eyes tightly and silently prayed for them to keep walking.

He let out a breath of air when he heard the footsteps walk away from his door and heard Kris, the five year old and the youngest one they had who they put next door to him begin to sob as Kris's own door opened…

Please Review, and have a very happy Turkey Day to all my American brethren, and a happy Thursday to the rest of the world :)


	5. Chapter 5

I own no one but my on people

A/N I really hoped I wouldn't have to put this in but Rescue never happened, the amazingly adorable picture was never painted, the emotional and dramatic end scene that had us all in tears never took place, and Vivibitch is still nowhere to be found.

**CAUTION! Alright I'm sure some government lab is actually reading this as I'm typing it up and black helicopters will start flying around my house within a matter of minutes, but there is somewhat graphic talk about sexually abusing miners under the age of 15 in this chapter and for most of the following chapters. If you don't feel comfortable turn back now. You have been warned**.

**December 26****th****, 7:32 AM, Olivia's Apartment**

Olivia awoke and for half a moment she was confused as to where she was. Then she remembered that for the first time in two months she was sleeping in her own bed instead of her couch.

She sat up in the bed and yawned and stretched, glad that Cragen gave her today off. After last night she was glad for the extra sleep.

Olivia threw the blankets off of her and stepped down onto the carpeted floor and pulled on her bath robe and went into the bathroom and quickly got ready in there before she went out to the living room, needing her coffee before she even attempted to function.

She smiled softly as she saw Calvin sleeping soundly on the futon, his new controller in his hand. She briefly wondered just how late he actually did stay up but decided to let it slide. She walked over to the coffee maker and turned it on, and within seconds, the mere smell of the caffeine waking her up some.

A small shuffle on the futon caused her to look towards it and saw that Calvin was slowly but surely waking up. "Morning," she greeted.

"Morning," he yawned as he stretched as far as his body would allow him.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Olivia asked as she went over to the cupboard and got out two coffee cups.

Calvin shrugged. "Fine but I wouldn't mind taking back the bed tonight."

Olivia laughed and filled one of the cups with water. "I kind of figured. Do you want some hot chocolate with your breakfast?"

Calvin nodded and rolled off the futon and onto the floor and made his way to the bathroom. "Yeah, thanks."

Olivia put the cup of water into the microwave and put it on for two minutes before she went over to her refrigerator and got out the milk before going back to the microwave.

After another minute the timer beeped on the microwave and Olivia took out the cup just as Calvin came out of the bed room and headed straight for the TV.

Olivia glanced over at him as she put the mix into the cup. "How late were you up playing that last night?" she asked causally; hoping in vain for a truthful answer.

"Only about 1:30," he said without glancing over at her as he turned on the PS3.

"Well considering I didn't fall asleep until 2:30 and could hear the noises the TV was making how about the truth."

Calvin blushed and looked down at the floor for a moment before he looked back up at her. "Okay okay, it was 3:30, but I couldn't find a save point!" he protested as her eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm sorry."

"Three thirty in the morning, Calvin? I told you I didn't want you staying up that late!" she scolded a bit harsher then she had intended.

"Olivia, I'm sorry," he repeated as his bottom lip quivered a hair.

Olivia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Its fine and I'm sorry I yelled. Just don't do it again, alright?"

Calvin nodded and turned off the system before heading over to the counter and sitting down the opposite side of her.

Olivia turned her back to him and couldn't help but smirk, knowing full well she had gone to bed an hour and a half earlier then what she had told him.

"So I was thinking," Olivia said in an attempt to get his mind off of her scolding him moments ago. "That on New Years we have a bit of a party here."

Calvin narrowed his eyes in confusion at her. "What do you mean?"

Olivia shrugged as she got out a box of Trix from the cupboard. "You know a New Year's party; soda, pizza, nachos, staying up until midnight to watch the ball drop on TV, noise makers, funny hats..."

"Don't you wanna go out that night?" he asked as she placed the box of cereal down in front of him and went over to get him a bowl and spoon.

Olivia shrugged in indifference as she handed him the spoon and bowl. "Not really."

On New Year's she would always go out with the same people who she saw every day at work and they would go to the same cop bar they always went to and she would drink the same drinks; a Miller Light when she was feeling down and a Smirnoff Raspberry when she was in a good mood. The only difference was on New Years it was much more crowded, she had to wait three times as long for their drinks, she had more drunken guys trying to grab her ass, and the ball dropping was on the flat screen TV instead of ESPN.

Plus this was going to be her first, and she prayed for many more, New Years with him. She wanted to make it special for the both of them.

Calvin looked thoroughly confused. "But its New Years… you don't want to go out and drink?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nope. So how about it? You wanna have some fun that night?

A slow smile crept up on Calvin's face. "You actually wanna celebrate it with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Mom always told me that New Years is an adult holiday… she always went out drinking and got me a baby sitter who made me go to bed at nine so that she could go out too." He shrugged, missing the heart broken look on Olivia's face. "I guess I thought all adults kind of felt like that about New Years."

Olivia bit her lip and came over to him and sat beside him on the other chair. "No, honey, I don't feel that way at all. New Years is supposed to be about celebrating new things and new changes in your life, not about getting drunk in a bar full of strangers. And considering that the New Year is gonna bring a lot of new good changes for both of us, I'd say that's something to celebrate."

Calvin's grin grew. "So… so you really wanna have a party?"

Olivia nodded and gave him a kind loving smile. "Yeah I do. I think it'll be really fun."

Calvin beamed at her and Olivia's smile remained on her face as he turned to his cereal and poured it into the bowl along with the milk.

Olivia lovingly stroked his soft brown hair before she got up from the chair and walked back over to where the hot cup of water was still in the microwave. She got out two packets of coco and began to stir them in when there was a knock on the door.

Olivia glanced at her watch, slightly confused as to why there would be anyone knocking on her door his early in the morning yet again before she walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole.

"Who is it?" Calvin asked as he shoved a spoonful of cereal into the bowl.

"It's Elliot," Olivia announces as she unlocks and opens the door, smiling at her partner.

"Morning," he greeted her as he walks in, carrying a large folder full of papers.

"Morning. What are you doing here?" Olivia asked as she shut and locked the door behind him.

Elliot cleared his throat and nodded over to Calvin. It's something kind of private," he muttered as he nodded towards Calvin.

Olivia nodded and turned towards Calvin who was looking between the two of them in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, but would you mind-."

"Going into my room and trying out my new I-Pod?" Calvin finished with a small smile. "I think I got the drill by now."

Olivia chuckled softly as he jumped off of the chair, grabbed his bowl of cereal, and left the kitchen.

"You got him an I-Pod?" Elliot asked in mild surprise as soon as the door was shut.

Olivia shrugged. "It was the shuffle, nothing huge or fancy. Anyway, what's up?" She motioned to the futon and both of them sat down on the mattress.

Without a word, Elliot opened the file and pulled out a mug shot of a mean looking Richie. "I looked up his file at work today, thought I'd bring it over here."

Olivia took it from him and looked over it. "For some reason this doesn't surprise me in the least. What was he arrested for?"

"I think a shorter answer would be what he wasn't arrested for," Elliot told her as he got out his obscenely rap sheet. "Multiple counts of assault in the first, second, and third degree; he has three restraining orders against him by three different women, all three renewed several times. Convicted of sexual assault in the first, second, and third degree multiple times, child abuse in the first, second, and third degree, possession of child porn, attempted kidnapping, attempted rape, B and E, drunk and disorderly conduct, and all counts he was arrested and convicted of multiple times since he was 18… Do you want me to go on?"

Olivia shook her head in disgust. "How the hell could that bastard share the same genes as Calvin?"

"Just because your parent is a prick doesn't mean you are," Elliot told her softly as he eyed her carefully.

Olivia ignored the subtle compliment as she took the rap sheet from Elliot and looked over it, her eyes widening as she read the multiple counts of dangerous and violent felonies.

As she read the rap sheet she felt both joy and fear erupt through her.

"There's no way the courts are gonna give him Calvin, even if he is the biological parent. Kiddie porn, child abuse, attempted rape… Even if he is Calvin's biological parent, there's no way in hell they're gonna give him Calvin. But…" Olivia swallowed hard as she looked over the sheet once more.

Elliot noticed the discomfort and looked at her in confusion.

"Liv, you okay? I mean, I thought you'd be happy knowing this. "

Olivia shook her head. "I am. I really am, but… you don't think he'd be stupid enough to try anything? I mean, you don't think he'd come after me and Calvin if I win do you?"

Elliot narrowed his eyes at the mere thought of it. "No. And even if he does try anything, he's not going to get near either of you. I won't let him."

Olivia offered a weary smile and nodded. "I know you won't… thank you."

Elliot took a deep breath as he took back the file. "I also talked to Alex. She said she's gonna ask Torres to represent you."

"Torres? Why can't Alex do it?" Olivia asked with a slight frown.

"Because, as we all have discovered, she's nothing less than a shark in an ocean filled with blood."

Olivia chuckled and nodded. "Very good point. I just… I can't lose him, Elliot."

Elliot offered her a kind smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're not gonna lost him, Olivia. I promise you."

The two partners smiled at one another before Elliot's phone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped open the phone.

"I think you're the only person I know who still uses a flip phone," Olivia said with a chuckle.

"Don't pick on Ol' Bessie," Elliot told her as he answered the phone. "Stabler."

He waited a few moments before he spoke again. "I'll be there. Thanks, Cap."

"Got a case?" Olivia asked as he flipped the phone shut.

"Rape murder in an alleyway in Chelsea," he explained as he put the phone back in his pocket.

"How original," Olivia said with an eye roll as she and Elliot stood up and walked towards the door.

"Tell me about it."

They reached her door and Olivia unlocked and opened it for him. He walked out before turning back to her. "I promise you, Liv everything is gonna work out for the best. You'll see."

With a comforting smile, Elliot left the apartment leaving Olivia with the most hope she has been filled with since yesterday morning,

**December 26****th****, 8:57 AM, Richie and Kate's apartment.**

"So when do we do this shit exactly?" Leo Trakowsy, one of the camera men asked as he flicked the butts from his cigarette onto the floor of Richie's apartment as he, Richie, Kate, Ray Stevens, the man him and Kate had volunteered on getting Calvin from Olivia, and Joel Omen, one of the men who physically and sexually assault the boys in the videos and photographs, all sat around their kitchen table.

"And why the hell are there so many of us in on it?" Ray asked as he finished off his beer and set it down on the table. "I could get the kid on my own. I've done it before."

"For the tenth time," Richie snarled even though this was only the 2nd time he had to explain himself. "The cunt not only disrespected me, she made me look like a bitch in front of my son. I gotta make her pay the price"

"Who I'm sure you care deeply about," Ray said with a scoff and an eye roll.

Richie brushed off the comment. "Well whatever but I want the bitch to pay. Plus she loves him. She ain't gonna give him up without a fight, I honestly don't think one of us can take her."

Ray took another drag off of his cigarette. "But four guys and a bitch? Ain't that a little excessive?"

"Don't you call me a bitch!" Kate shouted in anger as she glowered at him.

"Believe it or not I wasn't talking about you, Kate," Ray snapped as his eyes traveled over to Joel who simply shrugged.

"Did you choose to like wrinkled, old, tired pussy?" Joel asked as he crossed his arms in front of his muscular chest, his gray eyes narrowing in boredom from having the same conversation over and over. "No? Okay then. You like it your way, let me like it mine. Anyway, I'm the only one here who likes them young and feisty, and that's what Richie boy here wanted so…"

"Hang on, why are we taking this fruit with us?" Leo asked. "You said you wanted to make the cop suffer. The only thing he might do is get her laughing when he can't get it up because she's actually hit puberty."

"Like I said," Richie said with a chuckle. "I want to make her suffer. She cares for him, what better way to break down the bitch then to make her last memories of poor little innocent Calvin, the boy she loves like her own, being fucked as hard as Omen can fuck? Then after he's done, we slit her throat."

Leo's mouth dropped open in astonishment before it twisted into a smile. "And let's not forget that Damien is looking for some new stuff for the site. How much do you think the guys on there would pay to see some woman fucking a kid? They pay to see guys like Joel do it, why wouldn't they pay to see a chick do it? Especially when both of them are fighting and screaming."

Richie let out a loud laugh and clapped his hands together. "Leo, you are one twisted son of a bitch, and I fucking love you for it! You make damn sure you bring your camera tonight!"

Leo shook his head. "We can't do it tonight. It's the police raid on the house tonight and they're moving all the kids. Damien said no new ones tonight."

Richie shrugged in indifference. "So he stays here until tomorrow when I drop him off at the house. Alright no one will figure out he's gone and she's dead for a few days and by that time comes me and Kate will be gone and Calvin will already become the star of the site. I just want to get this done and over with."

"My man is so intelligent," Kate cooed as he smirked and wrapped one arm around her.

Ray nodded towards her as he put out his cigarette on the table. "So everyone else in this has a purpose but her. Why is she coming along?"

Richie shrugged once more and pulled her onto his lap. "Because you're gonna be taking pictures of the two of them fucking and then send them to me."

Leo let out a low whistle. "Now that shit is gonna be hot…"

Richie nodded eagerly in agreement "Fucking tell me about it. Anyway, tonight say around12. We go to her apartment, ambush the bitch when she opens it, drag her to a bedroom, and let the fun times roll..."

Sorry for it being so short (the chapter… we're FAR from the end of the actual story) but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

I own no one but my own people

A/N I'm sorry for the long update but I was having a really bad lack of filler problem and I was literary trying to force through it for days. It's still not where I wanted it to be regarding the amount of filler but I hope y'all like it anyway and I'm back home from school for a few weeks so I just kind of wanted to get it out of the way (but it's still amazingly good and epic, don't worry.)

**CAUTION!** Contains talking about and an actual act of sexually abuse of a minor under the age of 15 in this chapter (nothing explicit and had it happened to an adult I would have labeled it a PG moment and not even bother to put any kind of warning up.) If you don't feel comfortable, turn back now. You have been warned.

**December 26th, 11:43 PM, Olivia's Apartment.**

"Press the X! Press the X! Olivia, press the X!"

"I am pressing the X!"

"You're pressing the square, you gotta press the X!"

Olivia watched as the character on the TV screen she was supposed to be controlling fell to the floor and then the villain, a large muscle bound zombie type creature, kneeled down and blocked the hero and a sick disgusting sucking sound filled the living room followed by the screen turning blood red and the words "You're Dead!" appeared on the screen.

"What happened?" Olivia asked as she looked from a snickering Calvin to the screen pressing one of the buttons frantically trying to get back up.

"You died," he said with a smile and a laugh.

"I died?" Olivia repeated in confusion. "How?"

"The zombie ate you."

"He _ate _me? What kind of game did Fin get you?" Olivia muttered as she grabbed the case and turned it over, her eyes widening at the warning. "Rated M for blood and gore, intense violence, and strong language… I am never letting him buy you a video game again."

"You're not gonna take it back are you?" Calvin asked as he stuck out his lower lip in an attempt at a pout.

Olivia sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "Fine, fine, you can keep it. Just… keep the eating people to a minimum."

"See people who are good at the game don't get eaten. And the hero doesn't eat people. He blows them up, shoots them, and sets them on fire."

"You're really not helping your case here. And speaking of helping your case," Olivia told him as she looked at her watch, "you gotta get to bed."

Calvin groaned loudly and flopped against the back of couch. "Come on, Olivia, I'm on vacation!"

"But you have to be up early to get dropped off at the sitters because I have to work tomorrow," Olivia argued.

"Can't I just stay up for like another hour?" he pleaded.

"It's almost midnight," she countered.

"So?"

"Calvin," Olivia sighed with a sliver of annoyance, "come on buddy, you always have a hard time waking up early, you haven't gotten a lot of sleep in the past few days, and I can't be late tomorrow."

Calvin groaned loudly once more before he looked at her. "When's your next day off?"

"The first."

He scoffed in disbelief. "So I'm gonna have to wake up at six AM every day until the first? That's so not fair! Mom let me stay home by myself!"

Olivia frowned at the boy and bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop herself from yelling at him as well as crying. She knew it would come eventually, what Munch had called 'the step dad effect', something he had experienced firsthand with one of his ex wives child, but she didn't expect it to come so soon, nor did she expect it to hurt this much.

"Well I'm not your… your mother, and while you're staying with me you're gonna have to follow my rules. Now please, Calvin, for the last time get into bed."

"This is bull shit," he muttered lowly as he got off of the couch and shuffled angrily to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry what?" Olivia snapped crossly as she got off the couch and stormed over to him.

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling and Olivia gave him a small glare as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I said this is bull shit," he repeated slowly. "Did I stutter?"

Olivia uncrossed her arms and pointed to the bedroom. "Get to bed NOW! I don't want to hear another word the rest of the night, and you're grounded from the TV tomorrow for cursing and for being a smart aleck."

"That's not fair!" he shouted. "You can't ground me!"

"Wanna bet?"

"I hate you!" Calvin screamed as tears began to fill his eyes. "I want my mom back!"

Olivia's mouth fell open in a mixture of astonishment, anger, and more hurt then she had ever felt before in her life.

Without wasting another second Calvin raced to the room and slammed the door shut.

Olivia could hear him crying in the room and she considered going to comfort him but when she felt her own tears sting her eyes because of his words she knew it would do neither of them any good if she went in there crying and became vulnerable to anything he said or asked for.

She knew his words were just spoken out of anger, that he didn't mean it when he said he hated her, that it was something any normal pre teen boy would say to their parent who told them they had to go to bed and get up early the next day, that it was a completely normal thing to say to a parent who had just grounded you.

"Only I'm not his parent," she thought as another tear made its way down her face still unable to move from her spot. "I'm nothing but some stranger off the street he got dumped with."

After an additional moment to console herself; Olivia finally wiped her tears away and began turning off the various lights in the small living room and kitchen.

She had just begun to transform the couch into a bed when there was a knock on her door.

Olivia groaned loudly and looked at her watch just to confirm the fact that it was nearing midnight.

The intruder knocked loudly several more times and Olivia finally decided to answer it just to see who it was and tell them to leave. She was too drained for any company and just wanted to sleep and forget the cruel words Calvin had spoken to her.

With a very audible groan Olivia walked over and looked out the peep hole and didn't see a single soul.

Rolling her eyes in annoyance she began to go back to her couch when there was several more knocks at the door.

Olivia let out an irritated snarl and turned back to the peep hole once more and had to stand firm against the want to kick the door as hard as she possibly could when she saw no one for a second time.

"If I hear so much as hear a single knock on this door," she warned, "I'm arresting you for disturbing the peace!"

She hesitated slightly before she pulled away from the door again.

Olivia had just started to walk back to her couch when there was another knock.

"Son of a bitch!" she shouted in rage as she stormed over to the door and wrenched it open.

Olivia didn't even have time to scream as Richie grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her inside, slamming a hand over her mouth.

Olivia at once tried to fight back but before she could lift a single finger to defend herself; Katie, Ray, Leo, and Joel ran into the apartment and slammed and locked the door behind them.

Richie grabbed a small pocket knife in his pocket and held it to Olivia's throat and she swallowed any scream or word she had.

"Where's the boy?" he snarled as he pressed it stiff against her neck.

Olivia closed her eyes in despair, her heart pounding hard against her chest.

"I said where is he?" Richie roared before he hit Olivia in the face as hard as he could.

Olivia let out a cry of pain and felt herself beginning to fall to the floor but Ray ran over and held her by the arms and held her straight up.

Richie took a step forward and pressed it tightly against her throat. "I'll ask you one last time… where the hell is Calvin?"

Olivia swallowed her fright and forced herself to speak. "He's gone," she lied trying to sound truthful. "We got into a fight earlier and he left. I don't know where he is."

"You're a fucking liar!" shouted Richie. "If he was out missing, you wouldn't be here; you'd be out there trying to find him!"

"No I swear he's not here! I tried looking for him but my captain sent me home because I was too emotional! I have no idea where he is!"

"Bull shit!" Leo snarled as he stormed over to her. "Tell us where he is and tell us now!"

"He's gone!" Olivia screamed frantically. "I don't know where he is!"

Richie gave her a ferocious look before he yanked her away from Ritchie and twisted her around so that her back was facing him and he pressed his knife up against her throat once more. "Oh Calvin!" he called loudly in a mock sing song tone. "Come out come out where ever you are!"

Olivia held her breath as she waited, praying that he would stay hidden.

Richie growled lowly before he grasped her hair and yanked as hard as he could on them. Olivia bit her lip and let out a muffled scream of pain.

He leaned up next to her skin and kissed her right behind the ear. "Move, now!"

With a hardy push, Richie shoved Olivia forward before he grasped her hair again as well as held the knife to her throat.

Olivia swallowed hard as they reached the bedroom door and without so much as a moment, Richie slammed it open, making the wood door bounce off of the wall.

"Where the fuck is he, Richie?" Joel snarled as they met a seemingly empty bedroom.

Olivia glanced around briefly and saw a pair of frightened hazel eyes wide with terror peek out from a small crack in the almost closed bathroom door.

She made eye contact for the briefest of moments before she turned away, not wanting to give them any hint of where he might be.

"Just shut up a minute, Joel!" Richie growled as he twisted Olivia around to face him again, a malicious grin on his face. "If she won't tell us where he is, we'll make him come to us."

Without warning he smacked her hard across the face, leaving an angry mark. She bit back her cry and struggled to remain upright.

Richie gripped her arm tightly and began to drag her to the unmade bed. She struggled against him and got away for a brief moment before Ray charged over to them and gripped her by the other arm.

"Let go of me!" Olivia snarled as they threw her on top of the bed. "Let go of me!"

She tried to get off of the mattress but both men tightened their grip on her. Sheer panic began to set in as they gripped her wrists in an ironclad grasp and forced her arms above her head. Olivia tried to pull out of their hold but both men easily over powered her.

She swallowed her fear and her heart began to pound against her chest and her breathing hastened as Leo pulled out a small expensive looking black digital camera and quickly took aim at her before snapping her picture.

Olivia turned away from the camera as he took another picture of her. "Very nice," Leo chuckled. "Very visually stunning; I can feel your pain and fright. Anyone ever tell you that you should model?"

"Screw you!" Olivia growled as he snapped another picture still refusing to look at him.

Richie leaned over and put his lips next to her ear. His breath was hot and moist on her skin and she could hear him chuckle as she tried to move away from him. "Don't worry, Benson. You're gonna be screwing two people tonight…"

Olivia closed her eyes in defeat and tried once more to pull away from them but their clutches simply tightened.

When she heard Kate laugh she finally looked over at them and her eyes fell upon the other woman in the room who was quickly disrobing, smirking at Richie who looked her up and down when she pulled off her top and jeans, revealing a black lace bra and a pair of matching crothless panties.

"You're so fucking hot, baby," Richie growled as he shifted slightly to make the growing bulge in his pants more comfortable.

Kate chuckled and blew a kiss at him before turning her eyes to Olivia and a glower grew on her face. "You embarrassed my man, now I'm going to ruin you."

"You don't have to do this," Olivia pleaded as Kate advanced on her swaying her hips. "Please. He doesn't have to control you anymore."

Kate let out a screech of laughter that sounded more like a witch's cackle than anything else. "You think I'm doin' this against my will? Shows how much you know about a real relationship. The only cock you can get with your fat ass is probably that little bastard you're raising. Is that why you wanna keep him"

"Fuck you!" Olivia screamed, sickened and disgusted to the very core at Kate's words, feeling bile rise in her throat.

Richie brought his fist up as high as he could manage before he slammed it down on her shoulder and Olivia couldn't help but let out a scream a she felt an overwhelming pain shoot up and down her arm.

"Don't you ever fucking disrespect her like that!" he roared before he repeated the cruel motion to the other shoulder.

Kate glowered at her before she ran over to her and jumped on top of her and before Olivia knew what was happening Katie was trying to wrench herself in between Olivia's legs to force them open.

While two very muscular men may have been able to subdue, Olivia refused to let a crack head woman who didn't weigh more than ninety pounds soaking wet with not a pound of muscle tone to speak of get the best of her.

Olivia forced her legs closed and Kate's best efforts did no good against the detective who had worked out four times a week since she was thirteen.

Kate let out a frustrated shriek and reached out and grabbed Olivia's hair and yanked for all she was worth.

Olivia let out a pained scream and let her muscles in her thighs wane and Kate was finally able to force them apart and get in between them.

She heard Leo's frantic click of the camera and saw the white flash in the corner of her eye never cease as Kate grabbed the bottom of Olivia's shirt and wrenched it over her head but leaving it around her arms so that Ray and Richie could gain some help in restraining her.

"Get off of me!" Olivia shrieked as she struggled beneath her, twisting and turning, nearly throwing her assailant off but Kate griped the side of the mattress tightly so that Olivia's movement's couldn't throw her off.

Kate reached up and took Olivia's bra and with a loud rip pulled it apart revealing her two nude breasts.

"I love a nice pair of big tits," Ray groaned happily as he stared down at her.

"Don't!" Olivia screamed as Kate leaned down and took one of her breasts in her mouth.

"Suck um good, baby," Richie moaned as he sat up and kneeled on Olivia's wrist, using his free hand to unzip his pants and pull out his fully erect cock and began to masturbate beginning slow at first but then he moved faster and faster, Leo never stopped taking pictures the entire time.

Olivia let out a sob as Kate sucked on her breast harder, her teeth grazing her hardened nipple.

"Make her scream, Kate," Richie groaned as his hand moved faster and faster only about a foot away from Olivia's head.

Kate released Olivia's flesh and looked up at Richie and smirked before she gave a curt nod and turned her attention back to Olivia and lowered her mouth once again, wrapped her lips around the tip of her breast, and bit down as hard as she could.

Olivia arched her back and let out an ear shattering scream before she twisted her body enough so that Kate fell off of her; hitting her head on the side table on the way down with a sickening thunk. She didn't get back up.

"You little bitch!" Richie roared as he brought his free hand up into a fist again ready to slam it down as hard and with as much force as he could on her face.

"Don't hurt her!" Calvin's frightened voice cried before the bathroom door slammed open, revealing the petrified little boy, his eyes widening at the scene in front of him.

"Calvin, run!" Olivia screamed as she struggled to get out of her captor's grasp but he stood frozen.

Before another second had passed, Joel, who had simply been looking on in boredom up until now, ran up and grabbed him by the arms and twisted him around so that his back faced him, a perverted smile growing on his face.

"Let go of him!" Olivia shrieked as tears began to cascade down her face.

Joel chuckled and shook his head no. "Not a chance in hell am I letting this fine innocent looking piece of hot ass go."

Calvin began sobbing as he tried in vain to escape Joel's clutches. "Olivia, help!" he cried through his sobs, breaking Olivia's heart in the process and making her all the more hysterical.

"Ooh, nice little preview of things to come," Leo chuckled as he turned the camera from Olivia to Calvin and snapped a picture of the petrified child.

"Do what you want with me, but let him go!" Olivia pleaded as she let out a sob, struggling even harder against her attackers.

"Shut up! Shut up right fucking now!" Richie screamed as he hit her hard across the face once more.

"Olivia!" Calvin cried as he tried to run to her but he was useless against Joel's grasp. "Let go of me!"

"Ooh, he's a fighter! I like that!" Joel said as he licked his lips and put a hand on his shoulder and began to slowly move down the boy's back. Olivia could see the bulge in his pants grow the more Calvin struggled against him.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Olivia shrieked as loud as she could as Joel grabbed Calvin's back side.

Olivia began to twist and frail as hard as she could, and she could feel Ray's hold loosen on her which was all she needed.

She jerked her hand away from him and not wasting even a moment, twisted herself around and punched Richie's still erect and exposed penis as hard as she could manage.

Richie let out a high pitched scream and clutched himself as he not only fell off of Olivia but fell off the bed as well.

Ray made another move to grab her but she was too fast for him and scampered off of the bed as fast as she could and grabbed her gun from the bed side table and aimed it at Joel before firing two shots, one round going right through his forehead, the second grazing the side of his face.

Calvin screamed as Joel fell backwards taking Calvin with him and landing on top of the small boy. She trained her weapon on Leo who looked completely astounded at what had just happened.

"Get down on the ground!" Olivia screamed as she moved closer to him.

Leo raised his arms and slowly kneeled do the ground, his arms still raised in surrender.

Olivia took a step towards him, but so concentrated on Leo that she didn't notice Ray had scampered out of bed, grabbed the knife from Richie, and snuck up behind her.

"Olivia, look out!" screamed Calvin as Ray grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly twisted her around so he faced her.

Olivia tried to aim her weapon at him, but before she could even move an inch Ray stabbed her in the stomach.

Her eyes bulged as he felt warm sticky blood flow from him. She fell to his knees and looked up at her attacker in shock.

Ray chuckled and bent down so that he was right in front of her and gripped the hull of the knife still sticking out of her.

"Don't worry," Ray whispered fondly, Calvin's terrified screams and sobs almost echoing in the room. "We'll take good care of your little bastard," he pushed the knife deeper into Olivia, "we're gonna make him famous," he finished, giving the knife a sharp twist.

Olivia closed her eyes and fell backwards onto carpet completely unconscious.

Please Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

I own no one but my own people

**December 27th, 12:02 AM, Olivia's Apartment.**

"OLIVIA!" Calvin screamed as he struggled to get out from underneath Joel looking on in complete and utter fear as he watched the blood seep out of the only person who had ever cared for him.

With a loud groan and a desperate sob, he managed to wiggle out from under Joel and ran over to her.

He kneeled down next to her and his entire body began shaking. "Get up!" he cried as he shook her shoulders. "Olivia, please! Olivia, don't leave me, please get up! Get up! Olivia!"

When she didn't respond to his touch or his pleas he let out a sob and rested her head on her chest and clung to her as tight as he could. "Don't leave me…"

"Grab him and let's go," Leo grumbled as he stood up from the floor.

Without wasting another moment Ray stormed over to him and grabbed him by the waist and began to yank him away from her.

"No!" Calvin screamed as he clung to her even tighter than before. "Get off me! Olivia!"

Leo ran over and grabbed a hold of Calvin's hair and pulled as hard as he possibly could.

Calvin let out a scream of pain and he unclenched Olivia and his hands flew up to his hair, clawing at Leo's hands.

With Leo having a firm hand on Calvin's hair, Ray reached deep inside his jacket and pulled out a tiny black glass bottle and a white rag.

He quickly unscrewed the top and put the cloth over it before he tipped it upside down.

"You better breathe, you little fucker," Ray snarled as he held the chloroform soaked cloth up to Calvin's face and covered his nose and mouth with it.

Calvin struggled for just a few moments before the effects of the liquid took over and he fell limp and unconscious in Leo's arms, his last thought before darkness took over was that when he was laying his head against her chest he felt it slowly rising and falling...

Leo threw him over his shoulder before turning to Richie who was still holding himself in pain and breathing heavily. "Get up!" growled Leo as Ray went over to him. "We gotta leave now!"

With a heavy groan and a sniff, Richie stood up, gripping the bed stand for support, he took a deep breath before glaring down at Olivia. "Little bitch!" he snarled but didn't have the strength to do any more physical damage to her.

He bent over and took several deep breaths before he forced himself to straighten out. "How's Kate?" he asked as Ray went over to the other side of the bed to where Kate was still lying.

"She'll be fine; it's just a little concussion but we have to leave now!" Ray said as he snatched the blanket from the top of the bed and wrapped her in it.

Picking her up in her arms as easy as if she were a rag doll he nodded to Richie. "Let's get him to your house."

"Why my house?" Richie demanded. "Why can't we take him right to the ware house?"

"Because, you idiot, I told you; the house is being raided tonight and Damien moved all of the kids. It would make no sense for us to bring him there tonight."

Richie took several deep breaths before he nodded in understanding.

"Alright, let's get out of here..."

**December 27****th****, 12:57AM, St Mary's Hospital**

Olivia's eyes blinked open and for a moment she thought all of it had been nothing more than a horrible nightmare and she would wake up in her apartment on her futon with Calvin sleeping safely in the net room.

But when things finally came into focus and she saw the white ceiling tile above her and the soft beeps of the medical equipment beside her, the horrors that had just happened to her and Calvin came flooding back.

She shot up in the soft bed and at once tried to remove herself from it but a nurse ran in the moment she tried. "Ms. Benson, you're going to rip your stitches, you need to lie in bed," the soft spoken nurse told her as she tried to push her back into the bed.

"No!" Olivia cried as she pushed her back. "I need to know if he's okay."

"If who's okay?"

"Calvin Arliss, young boy who was in the apartment when the paramedics or whoever found me. What room is he in?"

The nurse looked fully mystified. "I'm sorry but when the paramedics found you the only people who were there were you and a grown man who had been shot twice... There was no one else in the apartment."

An overpowering sense of terror consumed every single fiber of her being. It paralyzed every muscle in her body and made it impossible to even put a simple thought together. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe...

A low buzzing sound filled her ears and the room began to sway as if everything around her were made of water. She felt herself suddenly flying back onto the bed and tightness consumed her arms and she suddenly couldn't move.

The haze began to lessen and the buzzing sound disappeared only to be replaced by what she could only classify as the most horrific sound she had ever heard.

A scream louder and more horrible then she had ever heard or would ever hear the rest of her life was swelling around her. For a moment she thought she had to find the person who was making that horrible sound, she had to help them. Why couldn't she move? Why was the nurse still standing there? Didn't she hear the scream as well?

Then Olivia realized something that almost made the sound stop. The sound, that horrible, frightening, inhuman sound was coming from inside her. She was the one screaming...

She could hear the nurse's words but they were muted as she struggled against her hold for all she was worth against her.

"We need a sedative in here!"

With a start she realized they planned on putting her to sleep. She couldn't sleep, not when Calvin was missing, not when there was a chance they took him.

"NO!" Olivia shrieked as she finally became aware of her actions. "I need to find him! He needs me! Let GO of me! Calvin!"

"Sedative now!" the nurse cried once more as she held Olivia down feeling her strength about to give.

A doctor and two other nurses rushed in the room and while the two nurses relieved the first nurse the duty of restraining Olivia, the doctor rammed up her gown sleeve and with a tiny pinch of pain pushed the contents of the needle into her.

At once the effects of the drug began to take place and she felt herself become drowsy. She felt the nurses release her and her head flopped against the pillow.

Her eyes began to shut and she muttered only one word before sleep consumed her.

"Calvin..."

**December 27****th****, 12:57AM, Richie and Kate's apartment**

"Let's get him inside."

Calvin could hear faint voices talking and the moment he became aware he was even awake a splitting almost crushing pain erupted in his head.

He forced himself to hold back a groan or even a movement as he heard a door opening followed by a jostling movement. He was being carried by someone.

"Come on, Kate," Richie's voice rang out uncharacteristically kind. "I know it hurts..."

"That ugly bitch better be glad she's dead so I can't kill her myself!"

The mention of Olivia brought back a flood of memories for the young boy. The last thing he had said to her was that he hated her because she wouldn't let him stay up late to play some stupid video game.

Tears welled behind his eyelids and he struggled not to show them to his abductors.

He missed her. He missed her more than he had missed his own mother in the first few days of being left in Olivia's care. And now he might never get a chance to tell her he was sorry for something he now couldn't believe he said over something so incredibly juvenile.

What if she believed his words? What if she hated him too because of what he told her?

He couldn't help it. A sob escaped his throat.

"He's waking up, get him inside now!" A voice snarled lowly.

The sound of a door being wrenched open was heard and he felt the man carrying him hurry on inside.

At once the smell of alcohol, cigarettes, rotten food, and drugs all flooded his senses and he forced back a gag. It was a hundred times worse then what his mother's house had smelled like on a bad day.

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the smell of Olivia's house to block out the putrid scent that seemed to surround him. Vanilla and cinnamon from the candles she loved to burn with not a single whiff of smoke in the air or a bottle of open booze to overpower it in the slightest.

Calvin held onto the scent as the man carrying him threw him onto a dirty and lumpy couch and he curled into a ball and began to shake. His eyes were still firmly closed as he tried to hold onto the scent of his guardian's home.

"Bring him by tomorrow," Leo's voice rang out. "6 AM sharp!"

Calvin sniffed and let another tear roll down his face as he heard two sets of footsteps exit and slam the door behind them.

There was silence for a moment before he heard a loud scoff of disgust. "My son's a fucking cry baby."

Calvin ignored the insult and he curled up even tighter. He felt sick to his stomach.

"God what a little wimp!" Kate's laughed cruelly. "Why the fuck you cryin', kid?"

He stayed silent and sniffed some of the tears away as his eyes remained closed.

He heard someone storm up to him and in the next second someone gripped his arm as tight as he could and yanked him off the couch, crashing his knee into the stained and cluttered coffee table.

Calvin let out a cry of fear and his eyes shot open just in time to see Richie's fist fly at him and hit him hard across the face. "You answer when someone talks to you!" Richie screamed at him as he took him by the shoulders and shook him. "Didn't that bitch you was staying with teach you any fucking manners?"

He swallowed hard, not wanting to answer and sound like a smart ass but at the same time he didn't want to get hit again.

"Now you fucking answer her question," Richie growled, "or I WILL make you sorry! Why the FUCK are you crying?"

Calvin sniffed and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand. He looked down at the floor and muttered his answer but that response was met with another slap across the mouth.

"Look at me when you talk to me! "

Calvin let out a sob but never the less looked up into Richie's eyes and held back a shudder of revulsion as he saw the exact same hazel eyes he saw every day when he looked in the mirror.

"I said..." Calvin swallowed his fear as he forced himself to answer. "I said I want to go home..."

"You are home!" Richie shouted. "Alright I'm your father! Your real father, not some pretend wannabe parent like the cop cunt you was staying with was!"

"Don't call her that!" Calvin screamed.

Richie backhanded Calvin as hard as he could sending him to the ground. "You wanna fucking talk to me like that? You wanna tell me what the fuck I can't do in my own fucking house?"

Calvin put a hand to his cheek and looked up at him, his bottom lip trembling once more. "Oh is the wittle baby gonna cry now?" Richie mocked; using a high pitched baby voice. "Wah, wah, wah! Are you a wittle faggot cry baby? Show me some fucking tears fucking cry baby! Wah, wah!"

"Leave me alone!" Calvin screamed up at him as he let out another sob.

"Don't you fuckin' talk to him like that, you little shit!" Kate barked as she kicked Calvin as hard as she could.

He let out a cry of pain and clutched his chest and let out another audible sob. "Please stop!" he begged the two. "Just leave me alone, please!"

Richie narrowed his eyes at him as he looked down at him. "You wanna speak to me like that? You really wanna piss me off, you little bastard?"

He reached down and grabbed him by the hair and yanked him off of the ground and began to drag him to the kitchen.

"Let go of me!" Calvin screamed as he clawed at Richie's hands but it did not make him loosen his grasp any.

"I'll fucking teach you to disrespect me like that!" Richie bellowed as he dragged him over to one of the drawers.

Richie pulled it open and looked through the contents, throwing various things out of it and nearly hitting Calvin who was forcing himself not to cry all while Richie kept a tight grasp on his hair.

Richie finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a large roll of duct tape out of the depths of the drawer.

"Come here, you little shit!" Richie growled as he threw Calvin down in one of the chairs.

Calvin made a move to get up from the chair but Richie pushed him back in it.

"You better learn some fucking manners, boy!" he snarled as he took one of Calvin's arms and duct taped it to the arm of the chair, making it as tight as it would go with his wrist facing upwards. "I'm a fucking saint compared to most of the guys you'll be meeting tomorrow if you backtalk them!"

He took his other arm and taped that one down as well in the same fashion.

Calvin couldn't help but cry as he struggled to get out of the chair. "Let go of me! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

Richie ignored his son's pleas as he bent down and taped his feet to the legs of the chair so that he was completely immobile before he took out a package of cigarettes and a lighter from his pants pocket.

Calvin watched terrified as he took one of the cigarettes out of the pack in his jeans pocket and lit it, the end of it glowing a bright menacing red.

Richie took one puff of it and held it in between his teeth before he went over to Calvin and rolled up his left shirt sleeve.

Calvin let out a sob as he tried to get out of the chair but the tape was too tight.

"Please don't!" he shrieked as Richie took the glowing stick out of his mouth and held it in his hands and put it an inch away from Calvin's skin. "Olivia, help!"

"Hey!" Richie grabbed him by his hair and forced Calvin to look at him, smiling almost sadistically. "I don't care how loud you scream for that bitch, she's never going to find you, and you will never see her again! That fucking cop cunt is dead!"

Calvin let out a more defeated sob as Richie chuckled cruelly. "Welcome home, son."

Then without a moment's hesitation; Richie jabbed Calvin's arm with the burning cigarette.

Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

I own no one but my own people

**December 27th, 4:37 AM, Richie and Kate's apartment**

Calvin was curled into a tiny ball on the bed shivering so bad his teeth were chattering. Rather it was from the cold or the fright he wasn't sure.

He cradled the arm that Richie had burned earlier. The three tiny circles were swelling quickly and the skin around them was now bright red while the circles themselves were almost black.

After Richie had tortured him he had took off the tape and dragged him to the bedroom he was staying in now before shutting and locking the door behind him.

Calvin had tried for an hour to slam down the door but when Richie had threatened to burned him again he gave up.

The only window in the room had metal bars on the outside and Calvin knew that Richie would hear him not only breaking the glass form the stuck window but calling for help to the people on the streets below. He would have rushed in here and probably killed him before he had even opened his mouth.

So he had laid on the miserable excuse of a bed shivering from the cold December weather and from fright with tears rolling down his face the entire time.

He had cried for Olivia. He knew at a time like this he should have been calling for his mother but she had proven just how much she loved him when she dropped him off at the precinct with only his backpack and the letter saying that Olivia was now his guardian.

Calvin knew she was alive when they had forced him to breathe in the chloroform. He had felt and saw her breathing when he laid his head on her chest. He knew she wouldn't give up hope until he was safe in her arms again.

A terrifying thought ran through his head. What if before help could find him because they had killed her? She had been alive when they left the room but what if she had lived for mere minutes later and help had never come. What if he never saw her again?

Calvin let out a sob and curled up tighter. "Olivia," he moaned feeling sick to his stomach once again.

He let out a loud gag and just made it so that his head was over the side of the bead before he vomited up everything he had eaten or drank in the last day. Calvin took deep hacking breaths after he had finished and was beginning to sob once more.

He wanted her here by his side to make everything okay. He wanted her to rescue him once again like she had rescued him from his mother.

There came footsteps from the other room. Calvin tried to stop the sobs but they kept coming stronger the closer the footsteps got to his bedroom.

He heard the lock come undone with a tiny click and he gave a last ditch effort to stop his sobbing.

When the door slammed open Richie stormed into the room. He had only gone a few steps when he noticed the vomit on the floor.

"Fucking, Christ, what the hell's wrong with you?" he snarled in disgust as he stormed over to him.

"I'm sick," Calvin explained. His voice was trembling from fright and from trying to keep his tears at bay.

Richie rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the forearm and yanked him out of the bed.

"Come on!" he barked as he dragged him from the room. "We gotta go."

As soon as he left the confines of the room which was in all honesty the cleanest room in the house he gagged and held his stomach in pain and went to stand still a moment but Richie jerked him forwards.

Calvin closed his eyes and once again forced the smell of Olivia's burning candles and clean apartment to the fore front of his mind.

During the first week he was there he asked her why she had burned so many candles. She had told him that the scent helped calm and relax her after brutal days at the precinct. Olivia then said that if it bothered him she would stop lighting them. He told her they didn't bother him and he actually liked the scents the burning wax produced.

"You say one word to anybody or make any move to escape," Richie threatened breaking Calvin out of his day dream, "and I'll kill you and whoever you tell right then and there do you understand me?"

Calvin nodded as Richie dragged him to the front door. He wrenched the door open and pulled him forward slamming it behind him.

They had only gone a few steps when one of Richie's neighbors opened the door and stepped out.

It was an older man in his sixties with thinning gray hair combed over to look presentable. His face was slightly wrinkled and his blue eyes shined with kindness.

Richie grasped Calvin's arm tighter; a silent threat telling him not to escape once again.

"Good morning, Richard," the man greeted with a gentle nod of his head. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Going to visit some friends," Richie answered shortly. "And I'm in a hurry so-."

"Who's this?" interrupted the man as he turned his attention to Calvin and gave him his first kind smile since last night.

"This is my son," Richie grumbled. He was clearly getting annoyed that this man was holding him up but the man either didn't notice or didn't care about Richie's impatience.

"Your son? I wasn't aware you had any children. What's your name?" he asked Calvin with a soft voice.

Calvin swallowed hard before he answered with the same answer he had given everyone for almost a full month now.

"Calvin Benson."

Calvin could feel Richie's grasp grow tighter and he bit back a cry of pain.

The man nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, Calvin, welcome to the building. I'm sorry it looks the way it does now but I'm in charge of a group of people living in the building who are trying to clean it up. If you want to join we meet every Saturday morning at-."

"He's not staying here long," Richie rudely interrupted. "Now would you mind getting out of our fucking way?"

The old man glowered at him before he turned to Calvin and gave him another smile. "I'm here whenever you need me, okay?"

Calvin gave him a brief nod before Richie yanked him away from the kind old man and over to the nearest elevator.

Panic began to fill Calvin as he turned back towards the old man with tears rolling down his cheeks and met his eyes. He had a desperate pleading look on his face and Calvin knew the man saw it.

"Richard, wait a moment," the old man barked but Richie had gotten onto the elevator and had closed it before the man could reach the elevator.

The old man rubbed his back of his neck as a familiar feeling filled his heart. He quickly made his way back inside what was easiest the nicest apartment in the building.

He ran as fast as he could to his phone and picked it up before he dialed a memorized number he had called any times before.

It rang three times before the voice on the other line picked up.

"3-7 police precinct, Manhattan, this is lieutenant Keisha Willows speaking."

"Willows, it's Joseph McEvoy," he spoke quickly into the phone as he grabbed his badge and hand gun he had registered several years back.

"Sergeant, aren't you supposed to be enjoying retirement?" the voice on the other end said with a chortle.

"When you live in an apartment filled with this much crap you're bound to step in it as often as I do. But I want you to do me a favor…"

**December 27th, 5:13 AM, St Mary's Hospital**

Olivia awoke feeling not only groggy and in pain but the moment that the memories from last night came flooding back to her she let out a panic-stricken sob.

She heard footsteps run over to her and for a brief second she thought that it was the nurse putting her to sleep once again.

"Get away from me!" growled Olivia as she turned to face the intruder, ready to fight tooth and nail if it got her out of the hospital bed.

"Olivia, calm down," a familiar soothing voice told her. The moment she saw who it was her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"The hospital called the unit when they discovered they had a missing kid on their hands," Cragen explained.

"I couldn't stop them," Olivia began frantically. "They took him and I couldn't stop them…! Oh god what if he's hurt? I need to find him!"

She started to get out of the bed but Cragen gently pushed her back into bed. "You need to stay in bed and let us take care of that. This is a top priority case. We got every available man working on it and Elliot, Fin, and Munch promised they wouldn't stop looking until he was back with you. They're working on the case right as we speak."

Olivia looked up at him like he had suddenly grown three heads. "I'm not gonna stand by and do nothing while Calvin is missing!"

"Yes you are," Cragen ordered. "You're too personally involved in this case."

While his tone was stern he knew deep down that Olivia wouldn't listen to his warning.

Olivia stared defiantly at him. "Captain, this is my son. I can't sit this out."

"He's not your son, Olivia," Cragen said softly.

"I take care of him," Olivia began as tears filled her eyes. "I give him food, shelter, a warm bed, and I love him more than that cunt of a woman who gave birth to him ever did and I know he loves me more than his own mother so please tell me how that doesn't constitute him being my child."

Cragen opened his mouth to protest but the door opened and the last person Olivia wanted to see walked into her room.

"The police called me," Jeff explained as he rushed over to her bedside. "They told me that Calvin was kidnapped. Oh god, Olivia, I'm so sorry!"

Olivia wiped her wet eyes before she looked over at him. "I can't lose him, Jeff."

Both Jeff and Olivia knew the double meaning behind her words and he nodded in understanding.

"You won't. I promise you won't lose him because of this."

He gave her a supporting smile and reached out to grab her hand. She surprised both of them when she let him not only slip his hand into hers but she tightened her hand around his.

Cragen looked down at their intertwined hands with a bit of mistrust. He had been a cop for over thirty years, had been in charge of other cops for almost twenty. He could practically smell people who shouldn't be trusted and for some reason he had a bad feeling about the man standing beside Olivia grasping her hand.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Cragen asked a bit shortly.

"I'm Jeff Waters, Calvin's case worker," Jeff said as he held out his hand for Cragen to shake.

Cragen looked at his hand like it was a snake about to strike before he took it and gave him one firm shake.

"Don Cragen, I'm Olivia's CO."

He released the grasp and turned back to Olivia; ignoring the look of suspicion on her face.

"Don't worry, Olivia, we're going to get him back safe. I promise," Cragen offered. "You just need to get some rest…"

"What if I was kidnapped?" Olivia asked him. "What if I was kidnapped by three men and a woman who had just tried to rape the person who was supposed to protect me right in front of me and who traveled with a man who just tried to rape me personally? That man I killed in my apartment; he was a pedophile, Captain, and he tried to assault Calvin. If I hadn't of killed him he would have."

Tears had begun to fill her eyes and Cragen tried in vain to ignore the pain in his heart. "What if I were in Calvin's shoes? Would you just listen to someone and go home, have a drink and go to bed in the same room you were almost murdered in? Where you were almost raped in? Where you had to watch some bastard pedophile touch one of the only things you actually give a damn about?"

Cragen closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. "I'd… I'd be out there fighting to save you and probably not sleep until you were back… And I don't expect you to do anything less," he added with a heavy sigh. "But, Olivia, you were almost stabbed and murdered. You need some time to heal."

"I could care less about myself; the only thing I care about is finding Calvin."

"How about you spend the night here in the hospital then tomorrow, if you feel up to it, you can come into work and help with the case."

Olivia shook her head as she threw the covers off of her. "I'm coming now."

"It's tomorrow or I put you on lockdown at your apartment for the duration of the case. You hurting yourself or tearing your stitches during a chase isn't gonna help Calvin."

"Captain, please!"

"We need to get your statement anyway," Cragen offered in hopes that she would momentarily forget about the fact that for the next twenty four hours at least she would be in the hospital bed.

Olivia sighed heavily but finally leaned back in the bed against the pillow. "Fine… what do you want to know?"

Cragen gave her a supportive nod before he sat down on the chair next to her bed. Jeff sat in the other one and made a move to hold her hand once more but she ignored him this time. "Do you know who was in your apartment?"

"Yes," Olivia told him. "One was Richie Cason, Calvin's birth father."

"Are you sure?" Cragen asked as he got out his tiny note book and jotted it down.

Olivia nodded. "Absolutely. He was the one that… that held me down when the woman tried to assault me."

"I have his address on file," Jeff piped in. "I'll have my secretary look it up and give it to you within the hour."

"How about you get it now?" Cragen asked as he narrowed his eyes at the man once more. "If he has Calvin I don't want to waste a single moment."

Jeff gave him a weak smile before he nodded. "Sure thing." He turned his attention back to Olivia and gave her a sweet smile. "I'll be right back, Olivia."

"Sure," she told him only half paying attention to what he was doing, trying to remember every single miniscule detail of what had happened to her.

Jeff frowned slightly at her dismissive nature before he got up from the chair and left the room.

"Did you know any other people there? Did they mention any of their names?"

Olivia nodded eagerly. "I didn't recognize anyone's face but the pedophile's name was Joel. He hung back and was only interested in Calvin when he came out of the bathroom when he heard me scream. The woman's name was Kate and they both seemed to act like they were a couple. She had very greasy nasty looking blonde hair with thick brown roots and blue eyes. She looked like she was high and she and Richie smelled like they haven't had a bath in weeks. Then there was a man taking pictures of me and Calvin. I didn't catch his name but he had long blonde hair tied in a pony tail. I didn't really get a good look at his face. He was about 250 pounds and six feet tall. The camera he had looked very expensive, not something you would be able to find at your local Wal-Mart.

There was another man, he also held me down and was the one who stabbed me. He had short black hair, gray eyes, very big and muscular, a bit of scruff on his face about 300, a little over six foot. He looked in his early to mid forties."

Cragen nodded as he finished down the names and looks of the people who had attacked her. "Do you want to give a statement now of what happened?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. Nothing that happened to me is going to help you find Calvin. Richie came in, demanded to know where he was, I lied and said he ran away, he didn't believe me."

"Olivia-."

"Worry about me when you find Calvin."

Cragen knew those would be her final words on the matter. He sighed once again and nodded as he put his note book back into his pocket. "We're gonna find him, Liv," he said softly as he reached over and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I promise."

Olivia closed her eyes as tears leaked out. "You have to. Please, Captain. I don't… I don't know what I'll do if I lost him."

The door reopened and Jeff walked back in with an address written on a piece of paper. "Got the address from my secretary," he announced proudly.

"Took you an awful long time to get a simple address," Cragen muttered darkly.

Jeff turned to him and glowered at him. "She wasn't awake. After she didn't pick up I had to call the office and wait for someone to pick up… Do you have a problem with me or something?"

"Just give me the address," Cragen demanded.

Jeff held the piece of paper tight in his fist and for a moment both Olivia and Cragen thought that he was going to keep it to himself.

"Jeff," Olivia spoke sharply. "Give him the address."

Jeff turned to Olivia and let out a small chuckle. "I am, Liv, relax."

Olivia contained the glare she so desperately wanted to give him as he handed the piece of paper to Cragen.

He took it without a single word of thanks before turning to Olivia. "I'm gonna cal Elliot and them and give them the address. Get some rest, Olivia. He'll be alright. I promise."

With a smile towards Olivia and a glare directed at Jeff Cragen left the room.

"You'll get him back, Liv," Jeff offered as Cragen shut the door behind him. "I'll do everything I can to help the police, every cop out there is gonna be on the look for him, you got Richie's address… He'll be home before you're able to get out of the hospital, I bet."

Olivia turned to him and forced a smile on her face. "Jeff, do you mind leaving?"

He looked positively hurt at her words. "Why?"

"I just… I want to be alone right now. I let the most important thing in my life be taken from me; I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now."

"But I thought I could comfort you," he argued, not even giving her a hint of reassurance that it wasn't her fault.

"I don't need comforting I just want to be alone."

He was quickly getting on her last nerve and could begin to sense that. Jeff sighed before he nodded in acceptance. "Alright. I'll be back later if you need me, okay?"

"Alright," she said slightly dismissive.

He went over to her and leaned down next to her head surprising her when he kissed the top of her head in a surprisingly tender way.

Olivia didn't bother pulling away. He pulled away from her and gave her a small grin before he left the room.

Once she was left in the solitude of the room she leaned back against her pillow where she finally let out the tears she had been holding back since Cragen had come into the room.

A desperate sob escaped her as she gently ran her fingers over the necklace he had given her on Christmas morning. "I'll get you back," she whispered out loud to no one. "I promise I'll get you back... Oh god, Calvin, where are you?"

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9

I own no one

**This will be the last caution because honestly pretty much until the end of the story almost every chapter will involve minors under the age of 18 and rape, assault, sexual assault, simply talking about sexually assaulting minors or doing so much as something I would label a PG moment with two adults even if it was forced. As a writer I feel that it takes away the story when you, the amazing and kick ass reader, KNOWS something is going to happen because they see bold caps lock letters telling you something is going to happen. So just be aware that this chapter and almost all of the following chapters will have involve minors under the age of 18 and some degree of rape, sexual assault, assault, talking about or accounts of raping, sexually assaulting, or assaulting a minor under the age of 18, or simple moments that I wouldn't have even bothered putting up a warning for had it happened to someone over the age of 18. If you're uncomfortable with that please turn back now. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter and the story.**

**December 27th, 5:42 AM, Richie and Kate's apartment**

Elliot, Fin, Munch all rushed up the stairs, guns drawn, to the apartment that belonged to Calvin's birth father.

"Please, God, let him be there!" Elliot prayed. "Don't let anything happen to that little boy!"

When they reached the floor that Richie's apartment was on they all slowed their steps and gathered in front of the door with Elliot leading the pact.

Fin looked over at Elliot and put a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. Elliot twisted around and gave him a puzzling look. "We need Richie alive, El," Fin reminded him in a miniscule whisper. "Don't do anything stupid. No matter what we find in there…"

Elliot knew he should have been offended at the warning. He should have been upset that his colleague thought to little of him that he would kill Richie for what he had done to Olivia and Calvin.

Of course he wanted to kill him. All three of the men standing behind the door wanted to kill Richie. But they knew better. They knew that Olivia would never forgive them if Richie wasn't able to be prosecuted for his crimes; especially if he had hurt Calvin in a way that made Elliot sick to his stomach at the mere thought.

But instead of commenting on Fin's subtle accusation he nodded before he turned his attention back to the door in front of them.

Elliot held up three fingers before he put one down then another and when he put his last finger down he kicked the wooden door as hard as he possibly could.

"Police, freeze!" Elliot shouted as they rushed into the apartment and quickly cleared the room.

No one living was in the living room that they could see. They heart a soft crash and a woman muttering softly in the other room.

Elliot ran as fast as he could into the other room with Fin following while Munch headed towards the only other door way in the miniscule apartment. When they reached the doorway they saw Kate lying spread eagle on the bed with only a thin ragged stained sheet to cover her. Her eyes were blood shot and glazed over while her mouth was wide open with a thin line of drool dried onto her cheek. An empty needle was in her pale hand while others lay scattered both on the floor and bed.

After he scanned the room to make sure she was the only one there Elliot and Fin rushed over to her.

While Elliot radioed in a bus; Kate's eyes found Fin and she smiled at him and both Elliot and Fin were revolted at the yellow and missing teeth in her putrid mouth. The stench that emitted from both her body and her breath was beyond revolting.

"My pussy can handle a nigger dick if you're looking for a quick fuck," she slurred; her words barely recognizable as she reached a hand out towards Fin's crotch.

"Touch me and I arrest you for assaulting a cop!" he snapped as he pushed away her hand.

They heard Munch's footsteps emerge from the other room and they soon found him in the bedroom.

"No sign or Richie OR Calvin," Munch reported softly.

Kate screeched with laughter at the mention of Calvin's name. "You're neva' gonna find that little bastard!"

All three detectives turned towards her and Elliot narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell do you mean? Where is he?"

Kate shook her head; her head flopping lazily from side to side. "I'm not tellin'! That cunt cop embarrassed my man so now I'm gonna ruin her life..."

She let out a few more unintelligible words and her eyes fluttered close.

Elliot grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her harshly. "Kate! Kate, wake up! Kate!"

He slapped her face several times and her eyes finally opened. "Kate, tell us where Calvin is. Come on, Kate, tell us!"

She muttered indecipherable words before her eyes narrowed into angered slits. "Jeff!"

"What about Jeff?" Elliot asked as fast as he could.

"Jeff… he wants to take him away from us, but he ain't gonna let him! Calvin's ours, and you'll never get him back… Never…"

Elliot swallowed hard as her eyes closed once more and she went limp in his arms.

"Kate! Kate, wake up! Kate!"

Fin reached across him and checked for a pulse in her neck. Elliot turned to him and he shook his head. "She's gone."

Elliot sighed heavily and released the body and took a step back away from the bed. "She knew she was going to die and she still wouldn't tell us where he is."

"But she gave us something," Munch offered. "Let's get CSU in here, try to find some evidence, and call Cragen and have him update Olivia on the case."

Elliot nodded in agreement before Fin and Munch left the room leaving Elliot alone with Kate's body thinking of only one thing.

"Where are you, Calvin?"

**December 27th, New Jersey highway, 6:43 AM**

_Olivia was bleeding. Calvin had never seen so much blood in his entire life. It covered every single inch of her to the point where she was almost completely unrecognizable. _

_She was screaming, crying out for Calvin to help her. He had tried to run to her, tried to call out to her, tried to do ANYTHING for her but he couldn't move. _

_Richie was holding him back, refusing to let him move even an inch. He was laughing at him. Laughing at her. Calvin tried to scream at him to stop but the only words that left his mouth were directed at Olivia. And only three words left his mouth making him sob every time he repeated the words he would never get to apologize for._

"_I hate you!"_

_The blood flowed freely out of her and she was begging Calvin to save her. "I hate you!" he cried louder than before, desperately trying to change the words but he couldn't change them, couldn't take them back, couldn't apologize for them… _

"_I hate you!" he screamed at the dying woman in front of him, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you…!"_

Calvin woke up with a scream and a real sob left his throat.

"Shut up," Richie snarled angrily from beside him as he clutched the steering wheel tightly, going at least seventy five miles per hour, far exceeding the posted speed limit.

Calvin closed his eyes and forced himself to take deep shuddering breaths. He couldn't help the tears that leaked down his face as the nightmare reentered his mind. 

Calvin sat besides Richie in the small dirty car that smelled just as bad as the apartment had.

They had passed the welcome sign into Jersey about an hour ago and he had gotten off at the first exit they came to but they had driven the long curvy stretch of back roads so that he could avoid the toll booths and any more people being witness to him and Calvin.

He wasn't sure how he managed to sleep but he knew now that he would never want to sleep again if he was going to see that vicious scene again.

Richie took a hard left and Calvin looked out the window as he saw fields and fields of white snow pass by him. There was a large house out in the distance. It looked worn down, decayed, with overgrown trees and bushed blocking most of the house from outside view.

Richie slowed his speed and within two minutes he turned into the driveway, the tires crunching on the new fallen virgin snow.

They pulled up right to the front door and Calvin swallowed hard when he saw a large grown man standing on the porch with a small leather briefcase beside him. He looked directly at Calvin and an ice cold leer that chilled Calvin to the bone grew on his face.

Richie shut off the car and grabbed Calvin's face in his hand and yanked it towards him forcing the young boy to look in his eyes. "You try to escape and if they don't kill you I will do you understand me?"

Calvin nodded frantically, unable to help the tears that glistened in his eyes.

Richie let go of his face and without another word he got out of the car, slamming the door shut.

Calvin took a deep breath and tried to desperately remember some of the self defense that Olivia had taught him in their time together but his memory came up blank.

Richie wrenched the door open and grabbed Calvin by the arm and yanked him from the car.

The snow and wind blew hard with no mercy against Calvin, who was only clad in a baggy T-shirt and pair of pajama pants. He shivered violently against the cold and closed his eyes as his teeth began to chatter as Richie dragged him towards the man.

"Damn," the man who had leered at Calvin said with a low whistle as he looked the boy up and down. "The boss wasn't kidding… he IS perfect."

Richie smiled smugly as his grip on Calvin's tightened. "It's all in the genes. Now give me my money, you get the kid, and I'm out of your hair."

Calvin swallowed hard as the man reached down beside him and handed him a leather briefcase. "1,000 dollars, 250 more than what you normally get. And I gotta tell you, Richie…"

The man reached out and stroked Calvin's cheek tenderly before he ran a finger across his lips. "He looks like he's worth EVERY penny."

He jerked away from his touch and the man snickered cruelly at the terrified look on Calvin's face.

Richie snatched the briefcase from the man's hand and he smirked at the man and held out his hand. "Pleasure doing business with you."

The man reached out his own hand and grasped Richie's hand and gave him a firm handshake before he turned his attention back to Calvin whose hazel eyes glistened with tears.

He gripped him tightly by the wrist and began to drag him inside.

Calvin tried to resist but he was much too weak and the man who was leading him was far too strong.

He turned back to Richie and saw as he turned on his heel and left the porch almost skipping in joy. He had just reached the car when Calvin screamed out, desperate for Richie to listen to him.

"Dad, PLEASE!" he began to sob. "Help me, please! I'm your son!" he sobbed, his voice hitched with lost breath. "I'm your son!"

His anxious words did not a single thing to deter Richie as he got into his car before driving off.

"Aww," the man sneered as he dragged Calvin into the house, slamming the door behind him with a echoing bang. "Isn't that cute? The baby wants his daddy!"

He threw him to the ground and Calvin let out a gasp of pain as he hit the dirty hard wood floor with a thud.

Calvin began to sob as he curled up into a ball. He closed his eyes tightly, praying that when he would he would wake up and this would all be some horrible dream.

He waited urgently to hear Olivia's voice waking him from this horrid nightmare but when the man laughed at him he knew that this was all horrifyingly real.

He heard the man storm over to him and felt his hands grab him by the shoulders and forced him to his feet.

"Please let me go," he pleaded with the man. "I want- I wanna go home! I'll do anything, please! " Calvin begged, not knowing just how dangerous the words he had just spoken really were.

The man's face contorted into an ugly smile and he licked his lips as he took a step closer to Calvin. "You know…" the man said as he took his arms and ran them down Calvin's shoulders. "I could do that. I could get you out of here if you really want it."

Calvin nodded eagerly, ignoring the hair in the back of his neck rising as the man's gaze lingered on him. "Please. I just… I wanna see Olivia again," he confessed.

"Oh you will, you will. You just… you have to do something for me first. And then you're free to go. I'll even take you back to Olivia myself."

Calvin swallowed hard as the man ran his hands through his hair. The man closed his eyes and his breath began to hasten and he shifted uncomfortably as his hands went to the zipper on his jeans and began to unzip them. Calvin suddenly knew just what the man was asking him in order to leave…

He at once tried to back away but the man gripped the back of his hair tightly.

"No!" Calvin screamed as the man forced him to his knees. "Let me go! Help me! Somebody help me PLEASE!"

"God I love a screamer," the man muttered happily as he went to unbutton his pants and stepped closer to Calvin so that his face was pressed up tight against the fabric of his jeans. He let out a heart wrenching sob as he closed his tear filled eyes...

Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

I own no one but my own people

**A/N With the next chapter, chapter 11, will come a change. I'm changing this from a T rating to M. I got to the middle of the chapter and I just decided that it's too graphic and sexual to have it be a T rating. Just letting you all know incase you just have the settings to K-T and you suddenly find yourself wondering why you don't see any updates to this story. Nothing will change what I have planned, but this isn't a T story and it's deceiving to my readers and fans to have it be T when it's honestly an M. So with the next update, not this one, but the next one look for the rating to change. Enjoy the chapter.**

God I love a screamer," the man muttered happily as he went to unbutton his pants and stepped closer to Calvin so that his face was pressed up tight against the fabric of his jeans. He let out a heart wrenching sob as he closed his tear filled eyes.

"MARK!"

Calvin felt the man who had gave Richie the money jump away from him. He collapsed on the dirty hard wood floor and let out a sob as he heard footsteps storm over to the two of them. He opened his eyes and looked up at the man who had, for the moment, saved him.

He was young. Twenty five at the latest. He looked like he worked out on a daily basis but was in no way as big or muscular as the man who had just tried to rape Calvin.

The pitch black hair that looked like it hadn't seen a bottle of shampoo in months meshed well with the pale white skin that looked oily and unclean. Calvin knew he would have been attractive if he had put any bother into his appearance instead of wearing baggy gray sweat pants and a baggier black hoodie with a unidentified yellow stain on the front. But what terrified the young boy was the man's eyes. They were cold, dark, and lifeless with an air of authority that frightened Calvin to his very core.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted the man who had called Mark's name.

Mark chuckled and sneered down at Calvin. "Sorry, Erik. Guess I was a little impatient."

"Well your impatience is gonna get you killed!" Erik snapped. "Damian said he wanted this kid untouched until we got him in front of a camera!"

"Oh come one!" Mark grumbled. "One little suck isn't gonna screw him up that much!"

"You don't touch him" snarled Erik, "until I say so."

Mark glowered at him and took a step forward, leaving no space in between the two men. "And why the hell should I listen to you?"

Without warning Erik reached into his waistband and pulled out a large hand gun and held it to Mark's head. "'Cause I'm the one with the bigger gun."

Calvin closed his eyes tight once again and he swallowed any scream or cry of terror he had in his throat, expecting to hear a gunshot but nothing came.

Erik walked over to Calvin and gripped him by the wrist and pulled him off of the ground.

"Let go of me!" Calvin screamed as he tried to pull away from the man.

Erik held the gun up high in the air. "Hey, kid, see this?"

Calvin turned his gaze from the man to the gun. He laid eyes on it for less than half a second before Erik hit him in the face as hard as he could with the gun.

A pain cry left his lips and he fell to the ground but Erik hoisted him back up. "I could end your pathetic life in two seconds and not lose a wink of sleep," he snarled dangerously. "Do NOT piss me off, kid! And incase you're thinking about struggling or trying to escape all I got to say on that is I saw a picture of that cop who's raising you and she looks like she could use a good fuck."

"Don't hurt her!" Calvin pleaded as tears rushed to his eyes at the mere thought of someone hurting Olivia because of what he did.

"That all depends on you. Now shut up and get moving."

Calvin remained silent as Erik led him out of the main entrance and through a twisting maze of hallways and corridors with Mark leading the way. All of them looked the same with rotting and stained walls and same old wooden doors. He heard a scream that sounded like it belonged to a child sound from one right as he walked past it.

He jumped back and stared at the door for a moment but the metal barrel of the gun pressing into his back forced him to keep walking.

"You do not struggle," Erik said suddenly as he led Calvin down another hallway. He had an iron clad grip on his forearm and the gun was still firmly pressed into his back. "You do not try to escape, and you do not talk to anyone other than your roommate and the men in the photo rooms. You no longer have a family or whatever the hell you called the cop bitch. You are nothing to anyone they are nothing to you. You only exist to do what ever the hell the men tell you to do. When someone tells you to drop to your knees, you drop to your knees, if someone tells you to lie on your back, you lie on your back. If you don't we kill you, do you understand?"

Calvin remained silent as he tears slowly made their way down his face. Erik yanked him around to face him and held the gun to his head. "I said do you understand?" he growled as he puled the hammer back.

Calvin shook his head yes as he let out a desperate sob.

"We OWN you now, Calvin. Something to be used and discarded when we're done with you. You better start using some fucking manners and answer when someone asks you a question or else that time will come a lot shorter then intended. Now get moving."

He wrenched him around again and he saw Mark sneering at him before he too turned around and led them down another hallway.

Calvin was scared. He was more terrified then he had ever been before in his life. Where was Olivia? He had been gone for a few hours. Surly they knew where he was by now. Why hadn't she come running through the door and saved him?

Calvin sniffed and wiped his face with his arm so that more tears wouldn't fall. She believed he hated her. She believed him when he screamed those now haunting words at her. That's why she wasn't coming. It had to be. She hated him..

Before the thought had even formed in his head he was scolding himself. Olivia loved him. He could tell every time she looked at him. He over heard her telling Alex that she was planning on adopting him to make the living situation more permanent, she was going to fight his father for custody of him.

There was no way she would just give up on him, even if she no longer loved him the way she had because of the three words he had yelled at her in anger. She was going to find him. He just prayed it wasn't too late when she did.

The three of them finally stopped outside another door and Mark opened it while Erik pushed Calvin inside.

Calvin looked around and wrinkled his nose in disgust. The tiles on the floor were cracked and dirty and paint on the walls were peeling off. The whole rook reeked of hard water and mildew. It contained a single toilet that looked, and smelled, like it hadn't been cleaned since it had been installed, a shower head in the far corner that was slowly dripping droplets of water, a small circular drain in the center, and a bottle of soap, shampoo, and conditioner stood by the shower. A hook on the opposite end of the room to hang his clothes up was the final thing he noticed. There was no place to change

Calvin swallowed hard as Mark shut the door behind them and locked it. Calvin was trapped in the room with the two men.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Erik snapped as he pushed Calvin towards the hook. "Get undressed and start showering."

He saw Mark lick his lips out of the corner of his eye and he turned back towards Erik. "Can... can I get some privacy?"

"Not on your life, kid. Move."

Calvin wrapped his arms around him self tightly and saw Erik glare at him before he aimed the gun at him when he remained still. "You better move your ass or you're gona be spitting gum out through your fore head."

Calvin eyed the gun for a moment before he made his way over to the hook shaking in terror.

He finally reached the spot and he reached down and pulled his shirt off and hung it up on the hook so it wouldn't get wet from the shower.

He grabbed the waistband of his pants and hesitated. He looked over at Mark who had a large bulge on the front of his pants.

"You have thirty fucking seconds to get under that water," Erik snarled. "Otherwise you're dead."

Calvin closed his eyes in despair and hesitated only a moment longer before he pulled off his pants and stepped out of them.

"Holy fuck," Mark muttered, "that is one sweet ass body you got there." Calvin could feel his eyes piercing him as the boy quickly covered himself with his hands in a last ditch effort to reserve some modesty.

"Don't be shy," Mark chuckled. "In a few hours you and that gorgeous little body are gonna be famous. Your picture's gonna be all over the web."

Calvin whipped around and gaped open mouth at Mark's words. What if Olivia found out? Would she think he wanted to be photographed like _that_? What if she didn't come to his rescue because of it?

"Please..." Calvin pleaded, his voice cracking. "Please, I can't! What if Olivia sees it?"

Erik repeated his earlier words to him. "You are nothing to her, she is nothing to you. Now get over there and clean yourself up NOW!"

Calvin didn't mop up the tears as he slowly walked over to the shower. Facing away from Mark he uncovered himself and turned on the taps, shivering as the frigid water hit him like a ton of bricks.

"There's no hot water, don't waste your time adjusting it," Erik informed him as Calvin began to play with the taps.

Tears mixed in with the water as he net down and bragged the bottle of soap, shivering violently as Mark whistled at him. "Now THAT is a nice looking ass."

He quickly stood back up and, still facing away from Mark, began to shampoo his hair the tears coming in drones now.

He let out a frantic sob as he scrubbed the shampoo into the his short hair and quickly washed it away.

He looked back down at the conditioner and soap. He swallowed hard as he quickly bent down and grabbed them before he stood back up as fast as he could manage.

He heard Mark groan behind him. "Christ, Erik, this is fucking torture!"

Erik made no comment as he leaned up against the door with his gun still aimed at Calvin.

He didn't get a single minute feeling of pleasure from children of either sex. He loved the feel of curvy fine looking woman. He had no photo skills or an abundance of muscle that intimidated anyone but he was one of the only ones here who could kill a child and not think twice about it or hesitate. He actually enjoyed it from time to time with the especially mouthy ones who gave him lip.

Calvin washed the conditioner out of his hair and grabbed the soap.

He poured it into his hand and began to run it over his body as fast as he could wanting nothing more than to get back into his clothes.

"I can't take this!" Mark snarled as he stormed up to him. Calvin covered himself once again as he whipped around and found Mark right in front of him.

He grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him up against the wall.

"Stop!" Calvin screamed as Mark's hands clenched Calvin's wrist and yanked them apart and slammed them onto the wall leaving Calvin fully visible in front of him..

"Mark, don't!" Erik snapped as Mark eyes traveled down Calvin's body. A leer appeared on his face when his gaze landed on Calvin's private parts.

"So fucking beautiful," Mark muttered softly as he let go of one of his wrist and trailed it down his arm and his chest. He rested his hand right above his center and his hand twitched as if he was literary aching to touch him lower.

Calvin was sobbing. He was sobbing harder then eh ever had in his life. He tried to slink down the wall but Mark's grasp forced him to stand.

"Mark, let him go now!" Erik demanded as he moved his aim from Calvin to Mark.

Mark licked his lips as he leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek before he moved his lips to his ear. "I'm going to fuck you so damn hard," he growled lowly sending a violent shiver throughout Calvin's body. "You're going to be all mine..."

Mark gave him a final kiss right behind the ear and finally let go of him and stood back.

Calvin sank to the ground and began sobbing so hard he was shaking. His body rocking unmercifully with every cry.

"I wanna go home!" he managed to breathe through the sobs. "Please let me go home! I want Olivia!"

Erik stormed over and grabbed him by the hair and hoisted him up. Calvin screamed as his hands flew to his hair and tried scratching at Erik's hands but he wouldn't relent.

"Let go of me!" Calvin shrieked as Erik pulled him by the hair across the bathroom. He unlocked the door and continued to pull him through the hall.

Calvin struggled against Erik's hold but it didn't do a single lick of good. He tried digging his heels into the floor but that just left him with angry red marks on his feet. He twisted and turned in his grasp but that only seemed to make the grasp on his hair more painful.

Calvin's sobs were louder now as Erik was almost running down the hall with him in tow now. He screamed the only thought that came to his mind. A desperate plea for the person he loved to hear. He didn't care how far away she was, he didn't care that she couldn't hear him, he didn't care if when he got to tell her she wouldn't accept it... He had to say it now before it was too late.

"I'm sorry!" he shrieked as Erik wrenched him around another hallway. "Olivia, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Olivia...!"

He knew he should have been calling for help, begging Erik to let him go, or even just screaming in ultimate fear but he knew that no one would come if he did, no one would listen to his pleas...

Erik stopped in front of a wooden door and grabbed a set of keys from his now soaked pocket and shoved one of the keys into the lock.

It opened with a tiny click and Erik wrenched open the door.

Without a single word Erik threw him to the ground and Calvin continued to lie there; cold, naked, and sobbing for all of the world to hear.

"Get him some clothes," he heard Erik snap angrily before he slammed the door shut and a tiny lock signified it had locked.

Calvin closed his eyes tightly and silence surrounded him, the sobs rocking his body.

After another minute or two he heard footsteps walk slowly up to him. There were softer and lighter then what he had pictured.

The unknown person kneeled down in front of him and Calvin flinched as hands softer then he expected touched his shoulder.

"It's alright," a kind voice belonging to another young boy, said. "I'm not gonna hurt you. You're safe now."

Calvin's eyes still remained firmly shut as a soft thin sheet was suddenly placed over him. "I know you're cold but that's all we got. You'll warm up soon," the voice spoke again.

Calvin finally opened his eyes a sliver and saw a boy no older than thirteen with dark brown eyes and hair with a light brown complexion kneeling beside him.

"I'm Javier Santiago," he told him.

Calvin wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled the sheet around him tighter. "Cal- Calvin Benson," he chocked out. "Where am I?"

"I don't know," Javier answered softly. All I know is I woke up in front of the house in a van, someone paid Richie, and they brought me to this room and about five times a week grown men take pictures and video of you and... them."

Calvin let out a heart wrenching sob and Javier rubbed his shoulders. "Hey, man, it's gonna be okay, I promise. The first few months hurt more than anything but after a while you learn to just block everything out and you feel nothing. They'll be days when they don't even touch you and sometimes when you got to do things to others like us and we're gentle about it."

He didn't want to tell him that those days were few and far between, and most days it was filled with grown men doing things to his body he never would have envisioned in his worst nightmares.

"And you look really sweet and innocent," he continued, "they aren't gonna want to rough you up too badly. It'll be okay, I promise."

Javier gave him a kind smile and walked over to the small wooden dresser, the only thing in the room besides a cot and the dim hanging over lamp, and pulled open the top drawer. "They might be big on you but at least you'll have clothes," Javier explained. "After you've been here about a month you'll get some of your own."

Calvin shook his head as he finally sat up and wiped his wet dripping hair from his face as he took a shuddering breath hoping that his tears would finally stop. "I'm not gonna be here a month. I'm gonna be rescued."

Javier took a deep breath and turned towards him, any trace of a smile disappearing. "No you're not. We all say that when we first get here but you're stuck here until they bring you out in a body bag."

Calvin shook his head as Javier walked over to him and handed him the clothes. "My... the person I'm staying with is a cop. A SVU detective. She'll find me I know she will."

Javier looked somewhat surprised at the news. "Your Richie's son aren't you?"

"He's not my father," Calvin replied bitterly.

"Sorry, but they were talking about you a few nights ago. They said your mom left you with a cop and that you actually looked clean instead of homeless. I mean you do, but I just didn't think they were serious. They usually just grab street kids, kids no one's gonna miss..."

Calvin remained silent as Javier trailed off and looked down at the floor for a moment before he looked back up at Calvin. "But you're different... you actually have someone to care about you, a sex crimes cop none the less... Maybe you will managed to get rescued..."

"I know I will. Olivia won't stop looking for me... no matter what."

Javier nodded in understanding and motioned to the clothes. "You can put those on and sleep for a little bit. I don't know how long you have until they come back for you but you can have the bed to yourself until they bring in a new cot. I'll wake you if we get some food okay?"

Calvin nodded and let the sheet fall to the floor as he pulled on the shirt that was a few sizes too big for him. He also pulled on the sweat pants that he had to tighten the draw string some before they would fit.

Calvin stood up and clutched the sheet as she made his way to the bed and laid down on it.

"Sorry about the light," Javier told him. "We used to have switches but now it has to stay on all the time. One of the girls turned it off when they came in to get her and she ran out of the room. They caught her and... well anyway now they don't give us a choice rather or not we have it on. But you know, it could be worse. They could have us in the dark all the time."

Calvin nodded as he laid his head down on the thin foam pillow and covered himself up with the now slightly damp sheet.

He felt a sudden and over powering tiredness consume him. He had been awake now for almost twenty four hours with only two hours of nightmare infested sleep in the car to tide him over.

He closed his eyes and almost at once drifted off to sleep.

Please Review.


	11. Chapter 11

I own no one but my own people

A/N Keep in mind this is now rated M so if you only have your search engines set to K-T you won't be able to see updates on this. Enjoy the update :)

**December 27th, 7:30 AM, SVU Squad Room**

"So what exactly did Kate say before she died?" Cragen asked as he looked around at three out of his four main detectives.

"All she said was that we were never going to find him and that 'Jeff' wants to take Calvin away from them but they weren't going to let them and that he was theirs, and we'll never get him back," Elliot repeated for what felt like the hundredth time for the exhausted detective."

"She was talking about the custody battle," Munch offered. "She had to have been."

"You're probably right, but-…" Cragen trailed off and sighed as he looked over his precinct full of cops and detectives who were given orders that no one was to even take so much as a coffee break without offering up some kind of clue as to where Calvin might be.

The three detectives at once noticed their boss's hesitation. "What's going on, Cap?" Elliot asked his superior.

Cragen looked away from the somewhat frantic crowd and turned his attention to the three detectives in front of him. "I don't know. I met the guy and I just... something didn't sit right with him. I don't trust him."

Elliot's eyes narrowed darkly at Cragen's admission. "Do you think he had something to do with this?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "But I do know we don't have any evidence besides a gut feeling that he did anything more than help out Olivia and Calvin. So for now he's nothing but a social worker and Richie's still our main suspect. Do we have patrol sitting on their house?"

Fin scoffed in annoyance. "If you mean a patrol car driving by every hour to see if Richie was dumb enough to park his car in front than yeah we got patrol sitting on his house."

"I told them I wanted eyes on that place at all times!" Cragen shouted as if it was Fin's fault.

"We told them that, Cap, but it's a very high crime area and they said that they couldn't waste a car sitting there all day and night."

"I couldn't care less if their house was in the middle of the Gaza Strip! I want a damn patrol car there now and I want him to stay there until Richie comes home! I told them I wanted them working this is as if he was Olivia's son and they can't 'waste' a single patrol car? What the hell kind of bull shit is that!"

Elliot, Fin, and Munch all looked at one another before turning back to an irate Cragen. "I'll call the precinct now and give them the message," Munch offered.

"No just get them on the line. I'LL talk to them," snarled Cragen with a sneer.

Without another word Munch began to dial the number when they saw Cragen's eyes go from angry, to astonished, and then to enraged.

"What are you doing here, Liv?" snapped Cragen.

The three detectives turned around and their own eyes widened when the saw Olivia, wearing hospital scrubs and lightly holding her side as if she were in pain, walk up to them.

"I'm sorry," she apologized although everyone could clearly see she didn't mean it, "but I couldn't just sit back and do nothing while he's out missing."

"So how will you sneaking out of the hospital, because I know for a fact they haven't let you out yet, with about thirty stitches in your side after almost being murdered and raped help Calvin? I'm having someone take you back to the hospital."

Olivia swallowed whatever fear or respect she had gained for Cragen over the years and stood her ground against her CO. "No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going back to the hospital. I want to help find him. I need to help find him."

"How much help are you gonna be to Calvin if your stitches rip and you bleed out?" he shouted as he took a step towards her. "And he has to go live in a foster home or with Richie or Vivian if she ever decides to come back? How do you think he's going to feel knowing that you're dead because you wanted to find him?"

Tears gathered in her eyes but she continued to hold her ground against him. "I'm going to help find him… rather you like it or not. Take me off the case and I'll work it off the books, force me back in the hospital and I'll just come sneak out again, fire me and I'll do it without the precinct's help. Either way I am going to get Calvin back."

Cragen closed his eyes in despair. He wouldn't trade his time in SVU or the people who worked for him for anything in the world but why couldn't he have gotten the squad that actually listened to their CO?

He took another deep breath before he opened his eyes again. He locked eyes with Elliot, the person who knew Olivia better than anyone else alive, the one person she would at least listen to if he too asked her to go back to the hospital.

Cragen silently asked for his help in order to make her see reason

Elliot looked at him for a moment before he went over and stood beside her. "I'd be doing the same thing if it was my son," he told him as he placed a comforting hand on Olivia's shoulder. "I don't expect any mother to do anything different than what she's doing and if you take her off this case you might as well take me off too."

She closed her eyes as tears fell down her face and Cragen could see the miniscule beginnings of a smile appear on her face as Elliot gave her his full support.

Fin and Munch silently got up from their own desks and went over and stood behind Olivia and looked over at Cragen, wordlessly telling Cragen the same thing Elliot had told him. If he got rid of one, he would be getting rid of all of them…

He looked over his four detectives for a moment and shook his head in disbelief. "Fine… you can help. But, Olivia, please, for your sake and Calvin's, if you feel ANY pain, promise me you'll go back to the hospital."

Olivia nodded before she gave him a smile he could clearly see though. "Thank you, Captain. This means the world to me."

Cragen ignored her thanks and turned to Elliot. "Do you still have a copy of Richie's rap sheet?"

Elliot nodded and hastened over to his desk and grabbed the heavy manila folder on top of his desk.

"I read in there he has three restraining orders against him by three different women," Cragen remembered out loud. "What were they for?"

Elliot flipped open the file and looked down at the long rap sheet. "One was by a woman he tried to rape five years ago, no prior history with him but he took her license, saw her address, and she was afraid he was going to come back to get her, it's been renewed five times and he hasn't broken it once. Second was for a different woman same story three years ago, that's also been renewed three times."

"How the hell haven't we heard of this guy?" Cragen asked as he racked his brain trying to think of any previous time they came in contact with Richie.

"All of his crimes were done in Brooklyn," Elliot explained as he glanced over the rap sheet. "He just moved to Manhattan not even three months ago."

Cragen nodded in understanding. "And what was the third one for? Same thing?"

Elliot glanced over it and mild shock graced his features. "No. Third one was issued six years ago to a mother and her son; Amber and Stephen Brookhiem. The judge renewed six times so far. He abused his fiancée as well as her son. She finally had the courage to go to the police and had him arrested for abuse, sexual assault..." Elliot handed him the file, "and it was his first pinch for child pornography. A lot of it…"

Cragen looked it over before he handed it back to Elliot swallowing the bile that had risen in his throat. "47 images all in original photo prints? He has that much kiddie porn and no record of sexually abusing her child? I don't buy it. You and Olivia go talk to her, see what didn't make it into the file. NO one has that much smut without some kind of friends in the business."

Olivia's eyes welled with tears. "You don't… you don't think Calvin…" But she couldn't finish the thought much less the physical words. It had been bad enough knowing he had been kidnapped, but to even fathom someone hurting Calvin like THAT… she couldn't bare it.

Cragen looked over at her and swallowed any reproachful words or what he honestly felt the true answer to her unasked question was.

"No. I don't. We are going to find him safe and unharmed, Olivia, you have to believe that."

Olivia took a shuddering breath as Elliot reached over and rubbed her back in comforting soothing circles and leaned in next to her. "He's gonna be okay," he muttered in her ear softly. "I promise."

Olivia couldn't even muster a response and instead just nodded before she turned to Elliot. "You ready to go?" she asked, her voice caked in tears.

Elliot nodded as well and without another word he took the address from the file and the two headed out into the early morning light.

**December 27th, 7:30 AM, Ware house, Jersey.**

"No! Don't hurt him! Not yet, please!"

Calvin awoke to the sounds and cries of Javier followed by a loud sound of metal against flesh.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Javier soar to the ground with a newly formed bruise in the form of the shape of a gun barrel on his cheek with two muscle bound men storming over to the bed here he laid.

Calvin shot up from his position and tried to scramble off the bed to get to a shaking and crying Javier but one of the men grabbed him by the arm and was easily able to restrain him. He wrenched both of his arms behind his back.

"Let me go!" Calvin screamed as he fought against the first man while the other went over to the door and unlocked it.

"Move," the man who was holding onto Calvin growled and pushed him forward. Calvin glanced back at Javier who picked his head up and his eyes met Calvin's for a moment as Calvin was dragged out of the room, both of the young boys terrified beyond anything.

"No, please!" Javier begged but his words were cut off when the second the man slammed the door shut.

Calvin let out a sob as he was led hastily through the hallways, his abductor not even giving him a moment to catch his footing.

The man not holding onto him opened up a large wooden door which led to a dark steep set of steps.

The man pushed Calvin ahead and he at once tried to back up away from them but with another violent shove forward Calvin was forced to go down the stairs so that he didn't fall down the entirely of them.

"Please!" he begged as he continued to be pushed forward. "I wanna go home! Olivia, help!"

They ignored his desperate screams and the trio finally reached the floor. They continued to push him onward until they reached another door with men's voices coming from the other side of it. The second man grabbed a set of keys out from his pocket and hastily unlocked the padlock that bolted the door shut and opened it.

Momentarily blinded by the sudden brightness, Calvin shielded his eyes and was pushed forward and he tripped, landing face down on the hard concrete floor.

There was an echo of callous laughter erupting from all sides of him and he began to shake as tears fell down his face.

The smell of blood, sweat and tears surrounded him and just like he had done so many times before he closed his eyes tightly and at once envisioned the smell of Olivia's apartment.

It brought a minuscule trace of relief to the small boy but only for a brief moment. Mark stormed over and grabbed him by the scruff of his sweatshirt and hauled him up as if he were a rag doll.

Calvin's eyes flew open and he swallowed hard when he saw what was in the room along with him. Five men, including Erik and Mark, were all staring at him with heartless looks on their faces.

Before him there were several bright lights shining down onto a large full sized bed pushed neatly into a corner that looked neatly made with satin blue sheets and a turned down light blue comforter that matched the linen as well as two matching blue pillows. It was like something out of a furniture store display with light blue paint covering the wall behind the bed as well as the longer side of the bed it was pressed up against.

On the wall across from the bed and away from the harsh stage lights stood various instruments made of metal and leather that Calvin couldn't begin to identify, but knew if one of these men in here got their hands on them it wouldn't be good for him.

A quick shake dragged his attention from the wall behind him to the man in front of him who was looking him up and down and locked his lips. "You are quite the little prince, you know that?"

He remained silent as Mark leaned down and before he knew what was happening he kissed him on the lips.

Calvin screamed and tried to push Mark away but he gripped his hair tightly and shoved Calvin's face tighter against his.

Calvin let out a muffled sob as he tried to fight against him but the sound of the camera as well as a bright flash nearly blinded him.

After what seemed like a lifetime for the boy, Mark finally pulled away and sneered down at him as Calvin furiously wiped his mouth with the back of his hands, wanting nothing more than to get the taste of alcohol and cheap cigarettes out of his mouth.

"So fucking tasty," he muttered softly as he licked his lips.

Calvin didn't even attempt to wipe his fallen tears away as he ran his hands over his chest and down to the elastic on his pants.

"No!" Calvin screamed as he jumped back from his touch.

Without a word Mark reached forward and gripped his forearm so tightly Calvin thought they would break. Mark leaned down next to his ear and planted a light kiss behind his ear before he grabbed Calvin's hair and pulled as hard as he could so that he was looking up at him. "You and me… we're gonna have a lot of fun."

Calvin's eyes filled with terror and he struggled against him but Mark had more than enough strength to hold him there.

A cruel smile grew on Mark's face as he gripped the waistband on Calvin's newly acquired sweat pants and without so much as a moment's hesitation pulled his pants down.

"Get away from me!" Calvin shrieked as both Mark eyed his midsection hungrily. "Stop, PLEASE!"

"My oh my, Calvin," Mark said with a sneer as his hand trialed down the boys back and rested on his ass, painfully squeezing him. "You are one sexy little boy, you know that?"

Calvin tried to move away from Marks touch but he firmly held him in place once more.

He licked his lips and turned towards Calvin's horrified face. "This is gonna be the most fun I think I'll ever have."

"Can we just get this over with?" one of the men who had brought him in snapped impatiently.

Mark chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, no… I think I'm gonna take my time with this one."

His words sent a chill throughout Calvin's body and he closed his eyes tightly. "Olivia, where are you?" he thought to himself franticly as he felt Mark's hot putrid breath on his lips once more before he kissed him again.

Calvin let out another petrified scream but this time Mark shoved his tongue in as far as it would go inside Calvin's mouth making him gag.

His only thought was to get Mark away from him so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He bit down on Mark's tongue as hard as he could.

A scream surrounded him and the moment he felt Mark pull away from him he released his tongue.

Calvin wrenched out of Mark's hold and made a mad dash for the door but before he had taken a single step three guns were suddenly aimed directly at his chest by Eriq and the two men who had brought him into the vile room.

His eyes widened to monumental sizes and stopped dead in his tracks. Now he knew why Olivia had reacted so harshly when he aimed the water pistol at her… It was the most terrifying sight he had ever seen in his entire life bar none.

So engrossed in the vision before him he didn't notice Mark recover from Calvin's attack nor did he notice Mark storm over to him.

"You little bastard!" snarled Mark as he grabbed Calvin's hair and yanked it back as far as he could.

Calvin screamed as his hands flew to his hair and he dug his heels into the floor under him as Mark began to pull him towards the bed but his strength was nowhere near the amount it would take to pull out of Mark's iron clad grasp.

He let out a frantic sob as Mark grabbed him by the arms and threw him face down onto the mattress.

"NO!" Calvin shrieked in absolute terror as Mark took one of his arms and slammed it over his head, grabbing one end of the cuffs that was secured to the head board and linked it to his wrist before doing the same to his other hand. The constant camera flashes were blinding him and he could hardly breathe due to the now hysterical sobs that escaped him. "Please let me go! Please let me go!"

"Shut up," Mark ordered as he took Calvin's shirt and pulled it over his head and wrenched it up as far as the cuffs would allow him.

Mark stood back and watched Calvin struggle against the metal cuffs to no avail. He was already as hard as a rock and his hands flew to his jeans and unzipped them and yanked them and his boxers down.

"I told you you'd be mine, you little fucker," he growled as he climbed onto the bed and straddled Calvin, keeping his legs pinned together so he had no chance of kicking him.

Calvin closed his eyes and screamed the one thing that been on his mind since the apartment. "Olivia, help! Pl- please help me! OLIVIAAAA..!"

Please Review


	12. Chapter 12

I own no one but my own people

"_Where am I gonna stay?" Calvin muttered half what embarrassed for the tears that were gathering in his eyes when Olivia walked back to him displaying a look of shock, disbelief, and fear all rolled into one. "I don't… I don't have any other family," he admitted._

_He saw Olivia glance down at the paper before she looked back up at him. She swallowed in fear and a weak smile grew on her features. "You're gonna be staying with me until your mom get's back."_

_Calvin and Olivia looked at one another, her words terrifying both of them for very different reasons._

_Calvin repeated her words, unsure if he had heard them right or not. "I'm gonna stay with you?" _

_Olivia took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. Your mom gave me permission to let you live with me until we find her."_

"_When are you gonna find her?" Calvin asked. He saw Olivia look back at Elliot for what appeared to be help but all he could do was shrug wordlessly. _

_Olivia turned back to him and let out a soft sigh. "Soon, Calvin… I promise we're going to find her very soon, okay?"_

_Calvin nodded, knowing in his heart that she was just saying that to make him feel better about his own mother abandoning him. How could she have just left him there? How could she not love him enough to want to keep him?_

_Calvin wiped his eyes with the back of his coat sleeve and nodded at Olivia's previous words for both of their benefits. _

_Olivia saw the hesitation and skepticism in his eyes and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she sat back down in her chair. "Honey, listen to me," said Olivia in a soft soothing voice. "I promise I am going to find your mother okay? I have never broken a promise to anyone in my life and I don't intend to start with you."_

_Calvin took a deep shuddering breath in an attempt to control his tears and nodded as he looked up at the woman before him. "Okay…"_

Calvin started awake and gasped as an overwhelming pain over took his entire body. His wrists felt like they had been snapped in half, his thighs and legs burned, and his stomach felt bruised and sore. But all of those injuries were mild compared to the pain in his stomach and on his backside. It felt like he had been ripped in two…

He let out a sob and at once flipped over onto his stomach to relieve some of the pain but his midsection hurt as well. Mark had pulled and twisted as hard as he could down there, laughing every time Calvin screamed bloody murder.

But he would rather die than lay down on his back again so he suffered through the pain that made him want to scrub his own skin off. When he felt a warm sticky liquid on him Mark pulled whatever was inside of him out and took several long deep breaths.

After an hour or so when Mark seemed to grow tired, Calvin through it was the end, that he would either be killed or forced to go back to the small little cell he had slept in before. But when Mark threw him onto the bed and cuffed his hands to the rail once more, Calvin couldn't handle it. He was awake for the first push but then he passed out.

He was surprised, however, he could even move at all much less manage to twist all the way around. But what was more surprising was that he wasn't on the soft comfortable full sized bed anymore but instead was on the miserable lumpy box spring and mattress that he had slept on with they first got there.

Calvin gagged at the taste of the foul liquid Mark had forced him to swallow when he shoved his private parts in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he felt his stomach lurch and he heaved over on the side of the bed, emptying his stomach of anything that had been in his stomach the past day.

He collapsed against the bed on his stomach again surprising himself when he felt something wet and sticky underneath him. He put a shaking hand under his chest and pulled it out, gasping at the thick red liquid that covered his hand.

Blood.

Calvin let out a sob as he wiped the blood desperately on his pants leg only to find out his only covering was a thin white sheet.

"I didn't want to dress you," a soft breaking voice told him.

Calvin let out a mild shout of terror and turned towards the source of the voice.

Javier was sitting up against the wall with his knees pressed up against his chest. His eyes were red and puffy and it looked like he crying for hours on end. "I tried to stop them," he choked out. "I swear I did, they didn't listen! Oh, God, I'm so sorry!"

Calvin looked at him in wonderment and shock. Javier was thirteen and looked like he weighed 90 pounds soaking wet with not an ounce of muscle tone to him… Did he really expect Calvin to become angry or hurt that he wasn't able to take on two grown men with guns who looked like they could have been body builders?

Calvin propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at him. "I don't… Javier, I don't blame you. I mean they had guns…"

Javier shook his head at Calvin's words. "You didn't deserve it! You're too good for this! It's my fault, I should have stopped them!"

Calvin shut his eyes and let out a sob at Javier's words. He didn't want Javier to blame himself for this. He knew it had been all his fault. Mark had told him when he was causing him the most pain. He shoved something inside of him and after about thirty minutes of the worst pain Calvin had ever experienced, hoping he would kill him after so that he wouldn't have to live with the pain anymore, Mark leaned down ant grunted that if Calvin hadn't of been such a horrible person he wouldn't be put through this.

If Calvin hadn't of teased Mark in the shower he wouldn't have had to do it.

It was Calvin's fault Mark had done those horrible things to him and he didn't want Javier blaming himself when it was Calvin's fault.

"It's not your fault, it's mine," Calvin muttered as tears filed his eyes. "I made them do it, I caused it, you didn't."

Javier looked up from the floor and surprised Calvin with the furious glare. "This is NOT your fault! Don't you ever think that!"

"But Mark said-."

"They're lying! This wasn't your fault! Don't you ever believe that!"

Javier closed his eyes Calvin's eyes narrowed in confusion as Javier began speaking another language Calvin had no hopes of understanding.

The words seemed to calm him down however and when Javier opened his eyes and looked back at Calvin with a calming serenity in his eyes. "They told me that the first few times and I believed it too. But one of the older ones, the one they had along for a while asked me if they had done that same thing to your mother, would you say she deserved it?"

"No!" Calvin shouted, haunted by the very idea that Olivia could do anything to warrant the pain he had experienced. He would die before Olivia did something bad period much less bad enough to be forced through what he was forced through.

Even though Vivian had drank, done drugs, and abandoned him, he knew she didn't deserve a fraction of his pain either.

"Well then why do you deserve it?"

Calvin looked down at the floor for a moment before he turned towards Javier and nodded his words sinking through. "Okay…"

Javier gave him a slightly teary smile before he got up and walked over to him and kneeled down by his bedside. "The pain won't last forever," he muttered as he looked at the blood that was now soaking through the sheet. "Two or three months, you won't even feel it anymore."

Calvin shook his head. "I told you I'm not gonna be here a month. I'm gonna get out of here."

Javier sighed sadly and shook his head. "No you're not. I know you think your cop friend is gonna come save you but every time they get wind of a cop coming, and they always do, they move us to some shack up the road and they never know where to look for us. It's not gonna happen."

"Yes I will!" Calvin shouted as tears filled his eyes. "I can't-, I can't go through that again! It hurt so bad and I can't do it! Even if Olivia doesn't rescue me I'll find a way out, but I would rather die than have that happen again!"

"Calvin, listen to me," Javier began softly but two sets of loud footsteps walking down the corridor interrupted him.

"No!" Calvin sobbed as he pulled the blanket around him tighter. "Not again! Please not again!"

"Wait a second," Javier muttered as he held up a hand to silence him. "They may be taking another boy or they may be giving us food…"

His friend's words did little for him and Calvin continued to sob softly. "I can't! I can't do it again, please! Not again!"

Javier remained silent as he heard the two voices talking outside the locked door.

"I can't believe that little bitch passed out," one of them men sneered.

"Mark was pretty rough on him," said another man's voice. While he didn't say it with compassion, he did say it as if he were in a logical mundane debate. "I almost wanted to tell him to take it easy."

"These faggots like to watch and look at little kids getting fucked rough up down, soft, whatever floats their nasty boats and that's what the site provides. You're just saying he was rough on him 'cause the kid looks like a fucking angel."

"Well whatever. I still think its bull shit that they still gotta take pictures when they're not even uploading anything right now."

"Have you looked at the news in the last few hours?" the first man scoffed in disbelief. "That little boy we just took about two hundred pictures and about an hour of video of is plastered all over the national, not just New York, but the fucking national news, he's being labeled a cops 'son', the NYPD is offering a god damn 25,000 reward, the fucking cop bitch released a statement saying she promised she wouldn't sleep until he was found and she would do whatever she had to do to get him back, the fucking bald guy said no one in his precinct was even allowed to take a piss pretty much until the kid's found, SHE's offering a personal reward of like 1,000…

We upload his photo or video onto our website, I don't care how good Timer's got the site protected, they're going to trace it and we won't find out until they're kicking in our door and we're put in prison labeled kiddy fuckers."

Calvin gasped at the speech he had overheard. Olivia was looking for him. They all were. She _promised_ she was going to do any and everything they could to get him back to her… She was going to rescue him again.

Javier's eyes widened as he looked over at Calvin. A slow smile grew on his light brown face. "She's gonna find you. You're gonna be saved…"

"We both will," Calvin promised. "She's gonna save both of us."

The two managed two very soft grins towards one another that grew even larger when they heard the two men walk past their doorway.

The two boys were safe… for now.

Please Review! Also, got a new (very active) twitter. Over 200 posts in two days. Please feel free to follow, drop me a line, ask me questions about ANY of my fics (including this and the MTC series) be the first to get updates, know what happens before everyone else... I'll be the most epic tweeter you follow. My tweet name is** lesliedaley1989 **and I look forward to hearing from you :)


	13. Chapter 13

I own no one but my own people

December 27th, 8:42 AM, Amber Brookhiem's Apartment, Brooklyn

"You know they could think of putting in an elevator," Elliot grumbled as he and Olivia descended the steps already having walked up eight stories and still had one more to go. "I'm getting to old for this."

He cast a look over to a silent Olivia who remained silent, half expecting her to come back with some kind of jibe or joke or something to let him know she was still with him. But his attempts went in vain and she remained just as mute as she had been before with the exceptions of newly formed unexplained tears.

She grasped the charm on her inexpensive necklace as tight as she could as if she was afraid someone would come up and snatch it from her around neck at any moment; like it was the most valuable and coveted piece of jewelry to ever exist.

"Please God, let us find him," Elliot thought to himself as he and Olivia continued to walk up the steps.

They finally reached the right apartment and Elliot took several deep breaths to tide him over.

Elliot glanced over at Olivia who didn't even seem to be tired after walking up nine flights of stairs. "You ready?" he asked as he straightened out and walked over to her.

A curt nod was her only answer and Elliot nodded in response before he knocked on the door.

They heard someone rustling around and a light set of footsteps walk over to the door.

"Who is it?" a woman's faint tired voice asked form the other side of the door.

"Police," Elliot announced as he held up his badge in front of the peep hole. "We're here to talk to you about Richie Cason."

There was a dead silence on the other end of the door before they heard several locks untumble and the woman opened the door all the way.

Elliot willed himself not to grimace at the sight that met him. A bone thin woman in her forties with thinning lackluster dull brown hair that hung loosely around her hollowed out face. A cigarette was burning in her hands and she wore a cheap black bathrobe and faded black slippers.

"Let me see that badge again," she demanded, her voice still faded and drained.

Elliot held up his badge once more and the woman took it and expected it closely. "We're from Special Victims Unit, I'm Detective Stabler this is my partner Detective-."

"I know who she is," the woman interrupted. "I saw her on the news. I'm sorry, detectives, but I can't help you."

She went to slam the door shut but Olivia pushed it back open.

"What the hell?" the woman screamed. "You better get your ass out of here or-."

"Please." Olivia's voice was nothing more than a broken plea sending Elliot into a near state of shock. Never before had he heard her sound so desperate. "Please help me… He has my son."

The woman and Olivia looked at one another and a realization seemed to pass between the two women.

She sighed and opened up the door and motioned them in. "What do you want?"

"Are you Amber Brookhiem?" Elliot asked again as they walked into the apartment. Elliot had a vague sense of déjà vu… Dirt and grime covered the floor. Take out containers and pizza boxes that would littered the stained carpeted ground along with empty beer cans. Several dirty plates and pieces of silverware were stacked high at the sink with dirty clothes thrown every which way.

There was no evidence that a little boy had ever lived there.

"Yeah," Amber muttered as she led them to the living room. She swiped the dirty clothes and take out remnants to the floor off of the couch and beckoned them to sit down. A cockroach skittered out from the pile of clothes she had just knocked to the ground. "What do you want with me?" she asked as she repeated the actions with the arm chair sitting across from the couch.

"Tell us about Richie Cason," Elliot prompted, noting that neither he nor Olivia was making any move to sit down.

Amber shrugged and leaned back in the ripped chair. "Where to start? I started dating him about six years ago. A real fucking catch he was let me tell you," she said with a mocking chuckle. "He was on welfare, no job, no prospects, and ugly as sin, been to prison god knows how many fucking times… I guess he was the only thing that was worth putting up with me after Chris died."

"Who's Chris?" Elliot asked as he got out his pen and tiny note pad.

"Stephen's father and the real love of my life... He died a hero in Iraq eight years ago. Anyway so I start dating Richie and not even a month into it he starts hitting me, hitting Stephen, and then he started taking what he wanted in the bedroom even if I didn't…"

"He raped you?" Olivia asked softly.

Amber shrugged as if she had just told them about the weather. "A few times a week. Once I learned to stop screaming it wasn't that bad."

Elliot and Olivia shared a look before they returned to Amber who looked just as strung out as ever. Not even the slightest bit affected over the fact that her ex boyfriend had raped her on a daily basis. "I couldn't handle what he was doing to me and I lost my job, my apartment; we have to move to this shit hole of a building… "

"Why didn't you leave him sooner?" Olivia muttered, unable to fathom why anyone would stay with someone like that for so long.

"I couldn't leave him!" snapped Amber as she ran a shaking hand through her thinning hair. "He and Jeff threatened to turn me in for neglect if I did and the moment I did leave his sorry ass, ACS is at my door with two cops saying I'm an unfit parent!"

Olivia held up a hand to stop her mid rant. "Wait a minute Jeff who?"

"Jeff Waters." Amber spit out the name as if it were bitter poison on her lips. "Some case worker out of Manhattan... He and Richie are best buddies. They used to share me sometimes when they would both get drunk enough. He was the one that turned me in for neglect. He forged the evidence, tried to say that I was the one hitting Stephen and then I'd hit myself because I was psychotic! The only reason I got the restraining order against us both is because Chris used to be best friends with a judge!"

Olivia's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in astonishment. How the hell could she have missed it? The man she had considered dating, who she had let into her home, who had gained Calvin's trust… It was all some sick facade! That little bastard!

Elliot's face mirrored Olivia's words that she would never speak in front of a victim. He was beyond livid and full of rage. He had met Jeff! He had actually liked the seemingly kind man who appeared to want nothing more than to date Olivia… How could he have missed that he was in cahoots with a kidnapping rapist?

The two detectives eyes met for a moment before they turned back to Amber who had had been too busy lighting another cigarette to witness the exchange. She took a long drag on the glowing stick before she turned back to the detectives with fresh tears in her eyes. "Anything else you wanna know?"

Olivia looked at her for a moment before she cleared her throat, forcing the question she wanted to remain unanswered to leave her. "Was Richie or Jeff ever inappropriate with Stephen?"

Amber took a shuddering breath and wiped her eyes as she nodded. "I came home early one day and I heard the shower running. I went in there thinking it was Richie because I thought school wasn't over yet. It was a half day and I saw the two of them looking in on Stephen while he showered. Neither of them seemed turned on or anything but it was almost like they were studying him… Jeff had a camera. That's when I found out about the kiddy porn. I was cleaning up one day and Richie always had this huge filing cabinet in the closet. He beat me when I even so much as looked at it. He wasn't home, I opened it up and there it all was. That's the day I left him."

Amber let out a sob and covered her mouth with her hand. "A week later I'm the one being called an unfit parent and I haven't seen my son since!"

She let out a sob and stands up, shaking her head. "You need to leave… you need to leave now."

"Amber, please," Olivia pleaded but Amber stomped her foot down hard upon the floor. "We still have a few more questions."

"I don't care, leave!"

"He has my son!"

"Get out!" she screamed as she picked up an empty beer bottle from the floor and held it towards them.

Elliot dashed in front of Olivia and began pushing her backwards. "Okay, we're going," he assured her as he made sure he was guarding Olivia the entire length of the apartment.

They made it outside and Elliot shut the door behind them finally turning to Olivia who had tears rolling down her face. "Jeff knows everything about him! He spent time alone with him!"

"Olivia, listen to me," Elliot muttered softly as he took her by the shoulders but she wrenched out from his grasp.

"They have Calvin!" she shouted as she let out a sob. "Sick disgusting bastards who are in league with pedophiles have him and we don't know where the hell they are!"

"We're going to get him back, Liv, I promise."

"What if we don't?" Olivia choked out. "What if we're too late? I swear to god if anything happens to him I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"Nothing is going to happen because we're going to find him."

She ignored his comforting words and a desperate sob left her throat. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

Not wasting another breath on words they both knew would do her no good Elliot wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Olivia threw her arms around him and sobbed onto his shoulder. "I miss him so much!"

"We'll get him back," Elliot muttered as he buried himself in her hair. "I promise you we'll get him back, Liv. I promise…"

INSERT LINE BREAK DON'T FORGET!

"Do they ever feed us?" Calvin asked as he felt his stomach growl. He had since put on a T-shirt and another pair of oversized sweat pants but it felt better to have some form of covering even if the blood had leaked through the sweat pants within ten minutes of wearing them.

Javier nodded as he leaned up against the head of the bed. "Once a day. Sometimes it could be at 4 in the morning, other times it could be at ten a clock at night… They don't want any fat people on their website," he explained

Calvin nodded and opened his mouth to ask another question but the dreaded sounds of footsteps outside his room caused him to go mute.

Calvin whimpered and pulled the sheet tighter around him. He would die before he went through that again…

Javier stood up in front of Calvin as if he was guarding him as they heard their own door unlock.

"No…!" Calvin pleaded as he let out a sob. "No, please! Not again!"

Javier remained silent as the one of the men who had taken him to the room the first time reentered.

"Out of the way, wet back," the man sneered at Javier who appeared unscathed by the jibe. "Your buddy did so good we're gonna get an encore performance from him."

"No!" Javier growled as he stood defiantly in front of Calvin. "You already hurt him enough today! Leave him alone!"

He snickered at Javier's words as they walked over to him. "You've been here three years, Santiago… You know that what we want, we fucking get. So move out of the way yourself or I'LL move you."

He was now directly in front of Javier and neither one made a move to back down.

The man shook his head. "You're something else, you know that? Now get the fuck out of my way!"

He reached behind him to grab Calvin but before he could even move an inch Javier twisted around and as hard as he could hit Calvin in the face.

Calvin let out a cry of pain and his hand flew to his eye but that didn't stop him. Javier hit him again just as hard.

"Get off me!" Calvin screamed as he tried to block the punches but Javier was faster and hit him again this time a line of blood squirted out form Calvin's lip. Javier's fist flew faster now and Calvin tried in vain to block but Javier continued the beating.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" the man roared as he grabbed Javier and hauled him off of Calvin. He twisted him around and was astounded to see a beaming smile on his face mixed with tears.

"There!" he sobbed ignoring the searing pain in his knuckles, "now you can't take him! They wanted him innocent looking and now he looks just like one of us! You gotta wait until he's healed to use him!"

"No but I can take your ass!" snarled the man as he wrenched Javier around and led him out of the room slamming and locking the door behind him.

Calvin could hardly breathe much less comprehend what had just happened. Javier had just beaten him to save him from what they had done to him earlier. He knew he was going to be taken instead. He had given himself up to save Calvin a few hours without pain…

He felt tears roll down his face stinging the newly formed bruises on his face. He let out a sob as he curled into a ball on the miserable excuse for a bed.

"Olivia, please help me," he cried as his sobs rocked his aching body. "Please help me. Why haven't you rescued me yet? Why aren't you here?"

Maybe Javier was lying… maybe he DID deserve what had happened to him. Maybe they had already posted the pictures and video to the web and Olivia thought he was weak and stupid for not being able to fight back. Mark had told him he knew Calvin liked what he was doing to him…

A loud childlike scream broke through Calvin's thoughts and he let out a sob. The scream belonged to Javier.

"Olivia, please!" he sobbed as the sound continued to assault his ears. "Please help me! I wanna go home! Please let me go home…!"

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

I own no one but my own people

A/N This chapter may be a bit OOC for Olivia but the boy she considers to be her son is missing. You wouldn't be acting like yourself either. Other than that enjoy :)

**December 27th, 10:57 AM, Jeff Waters Apartment, Manhattan**

Olivia and Elliot wordlessly pulled up to the curb outside Jeff's building.

Olivia started to unbuckle her seatbelt but Elliot put his arm out to stop her. "Liv, wait a second. We need a plan."

The cold desperate look on her features frightened Elliot. He had never seen her like this before. "He tells me where Calvin is or I kill him. Simple as that."

Elliot eyed her gun apprehensively. "Olivia, you know you can't do that."

"He knows where Calvin is," whispered Olivia in a harsh tone that was clouded by tears. "And who knows wha – what kinds of things those bastards are doing to him right now."

"You can't think like that," Elliot muttered softly. "That's not helping you or Calvin right now."

Elliot's comforting words went unheard by Olivia and thick tears began rolling down her face. "Every moment he's missing feels like a lifetime and I just wanna scream until I can hold him again. I need him back, El."

"And I promise you, Liv, I promise you I'm going to get him back. You just have to trust me, okay?"

Olivia took a shuddering breath but none the less nodded. "Okay… Let's go talk to Jeff."

Without another word the two detectives got out of the car and made their way into the building. One silent ride up the elevator later they got off at Jeff's floor.

Elliot took a deep breath and stepped off of the elevator with Olivia following in his footsteps. They walked over to Jeff's door and Olivia's eyes narrowed dangerously as she heard low sensual moaning coming from the apartment. What right did that bastard have to be sitting around his apartment doing God knows what when he knew where Calvin was?

Elliot noticed the look in her eye and eyed her wearily. "Liv, you need to calm down."

But Olivia refused to listen to Elliot's words and as she listened to the sounds inside the apartment she began to seethe. She had trusted him. She had considered dating him after she legally adopted Calvin… Calvin had trusted him and he used that trust and spat on it like so many others in his life.

She wanted to kill him...

He heard her take her gun out of her holster followed by a small clicking sound and the gun being cocked. Elliot whipped around just in time to see Olivia put her weapon back in her holster meeting his eyes as if she was daring him to say anything. He didn't.

Without another moment's hesitation Olivia stormed up to the door and kicked it open with a loud crash, Elliot flinching when she stormed in the apartment with him hot on her heels.

Jeff had been sitting on the couch watching TV and the moment his door had was kicked in he had jumped up and covered his exposed self up with his hands. Moaning and loud screams were coming from the TV but he didn't even try to turn it off.

"What the hell are you doing?" he shouted as Olivia advanced on him. He quickly adjusted himself and pulled up his jeans, wiping what they assumed was lotion from his hand onto the pants of his jeans. "Olivia, you can't just go kicking down doors because you god damn feel like it!"

She didn't waste breath on words and instead focused all of her energy into hitting him in the face as hard as she possibly could. With a spurt of blood he fell flat to the ground and Elliot raced over and took Olivia by the shoulders.

"You bastard!" Olivia screamed as she reached out and kicked him in the gut hard.

"Olivia, stop!" Elliot shouted as he pulled her fighting form back. "This isn't helping Calvin!"

She wrenched out of Elliot's grasp and ran over to a stunned Jeff. He saw her walking towards him and he quickly stood up from his spot on the floor. She went to hit him again but Jeff blocked it and came back with his own punch to the face sending Olivia to the floor this time.

Elliot ran over to the duo and struck Jeff as hard as he could manage in the cheek but caught him before he could fall to the ground. He grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him up against a wall with a loud crack and a tiny tumble of plaster rained down on the carpet.

"You do not touch her!" Elliot snarled as he slammed him up against the wall again.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you two?" Jeff shouted as he tried in vain to get out of Elliot's iron clad grasp.

Olivia got up from the floor and went towards them with a look in her eye that would frighten the Devil himself. Jeff cowered under the fierce gaze and sunk back further into the ruined wall.

"Where is he?" Olivia demanded as she got in front of him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jeff spat.

"Calvin!" Olivia screamed.

Jeff sighed and looked at her as if he felt sorry for her. "Olivia, I know you miss him, but breaking down my door and assaulting me isn't gonna help. You need to be out searching for Richie."

Her eyes narrowed in extreme dislike. "You know where he is!"

"No I don't, Olivia! I swear to god I don't know where he is!"

"You're lying!" she screamed once more as tears filled her eyes, "tell me where he is!"

"I don't know, you fucking psycho! Maybe it's a good thing he got taken away from you is this is what you act like!" he shouted at her.

Elliot knew what was going to happen before it did. He shouted at her to stop but his words were meaningless. With a loud cry Olivia reached in her holster and pulled out her gun and held it to Jeff's head.

"Where is he!" she shrieked.

"I don't know!" Jeff screamed back as he looked at a stunned Elliot for help.

Elliot swallowed hard and reached out for her gun but she jerked her hand away, glaring furiously at him. She quickly turned her gaze back to Jeff and tightened the grip on her pistol. "Tell me where he is!" she screamed once more.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Jeff cried as tears appeared in his eyes. "I swear to god I don't! Olivia, I swear!"

"You're lying! You were best friends with Richie years before you ever met me or Calvin!" Olivia blurted out. "You raped his girlfriend, you used your power to take away the children of the women that he dated if they left him, yo- you took pictures of their children, you sick fuck!"

It was as if he became a different person altogether. His desperate pleading look was replaced by one of stone coldness. A smirk played on his lips. "I see you and Amber talked." His voice stunned both detectives. Once desperate and full of sobs now cold and sly. "How is the ugly bitch doing?"

"Where's Calvin?" Olivia demanded once more.

Jeff let out a cruel chuckle as he sneered at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Tell me where he is or I'll kill you!"

Jeff shrugged. "Go ahead and kill me then you'll never find him. And think of how _tragic_ that would be…"

"Tell us where he is now!" Elliot growled as he slammed Jeff into the wall once more.

Jeff glowered at him as he fought to get out of Elliot's grasp. "This is police brutality! I'll have both of your badges!"

"Her son is missing," snarled Elliot, "they could care less what we do to get him back."

Jeff snarled at him, knowing full well he was right. "Well do whatever you want because I'm not fucking talking! And in case both of you forgotten," he said with a sneer, "Calvin is still legally Vivian and Richie's child and can be taken away from Olivia any time I feel it's not a suitable home for him to live in." He smirked at Olivia and looked her up and down. "So you better get ready, sweetie, because you have a lot of kissing up to do before I even begin to consider making sure any child, biological or not, stays with you and you look like you got a talented tongue, baby… I'd LOVE a demonstration to start off your apology."

Olivia pulled back the charger on her pistol and Jeff's smug look faded as he swallowed any more words he had and let out a soft whimper of fright.

"Tell me where Calvin is now!" Olivia snarled. "And I'll begin to consider not sending you to hell! You got five seconds to tell me! Four! Three! Two!"

"I don't know where he is!" Jeff cried loudly stalling Olivia's countdown. "I swear to god I don't! I just get the addresses of some of the kids Richie tells me he's looking for, Richie and whoever else kidnaps them, and I get 500 in my bank account for every kid I recommend! I don't know what the fuck he does after he takes them! All I know is that he's looking for kids that aren't gonna be missed easily! Boys and girls with no family, slips in the cracks, kids that junkie parents don't give a shit about! Kids no one's gonna care about!"

"You expect us to believe you never once asked what he does with all those kids." Elliot shouted as he grip on Jeff tightened.

"I- I did once. He took me back to his place, got on some nasty ass porn site with a bunch of kids, I took one look at the home page and said if he wanted me to get him anymore kids he'd shut it off."

"You knew he was selling kids to make child porn and you still helped him? What kind of sick freak are you?" snarled Elliot.

"Hey, it was five hundred dollars a kid, alright?" he argued, "Being a social worker in this state isn't exactly easy money! I gotta pay my bills!"

"You son of a bitch!" Elliot growled as he slammed him up against the wall again. "You knew what he was doing and you didn't stop it? You're just as sick as he is!"

"I'm not into little kids okay and neither is Richie! We're both into women! Okay it's not like we're actually looking at the shit on the site, alright!"

"You're still helping to kidnap children, you little freak! What the hell-!"

"Why Calvin?"

Olivia's voice startled both of them and they turned towards her. She didn't even bother to hide the tears in her eyes. "I love him, you knew I was planning on adopting him, he was already living with me… Why did you choose him?"

Jeff shrugged. "Luck of the draw. I never had ANY intentions on selling Calvin; he doesn't fit any of criteria Richie usually gives me but one day Richie comes into my office, starts browsing through my files just to see if there was any interesting ones, see's Calvin's file, recognizes Vivian's name and address… He asks me to run his DNA and sure enough Richie is Calvin's father."

"He is not his father!" screamed Olivia. "He doesn't love him!"

"Alright, alright I'm sorry!" Jeff shouted. "Bu- but he goes and talks to his people asking if it's worth the risk of kidnapping him from a cop and they loved the look of him so they said go ahead with it so… I mean I got an extra thousand for him so it was kind of worth it," he said almost with an air of pride but he quickly swallowed it when he saw the furious glares from both detectives.

Olivia concealed her sobs as best as she could. How could anyone put a price on something she loved more than anything? Something she would be willing to die for?

"You bastard," she breathed as her breath shook. "Ho-… how could you do that to him? He trusted you…"

"It was a thousand dollars!"

Olivia swallowed hard and took a deep breath but her vision was quickly becoming hazy. "Where is he?"

"I already told you I don't know!"

Elliot saw her hand begin to shake and he eyed her gun wearily as did Jeff. "Did Richie ever mention anything about where he took them?"

"Some place out in Jersey but he never gave me specifics. I swear that's all I know and that's all I wanted to know about it. I told you I'm not some freak…"

Elliot and Olivia looked at one another for a brief moment before Elliot slammed him around and wrenched his arms behind his back. "Jeff Waters, you're under arrest for accessory for kidnapping," he snarled before he snapped the cuffs on him.

"And one more thing," Olivia spat as she jerked him towards her and put her gun to his head for a moment before she pulled the trigger.

Jeff shut his eyes closed and screamed as loud as he could before a strong smell of feces and urine filled the room but there was no large bang, no splatter of blood, no pain…

Jeff slowly opened his eyes and heard a small click. He looked down and saw an empty chamber with no magazine in the holder. "I wanted to kill you more than I've ever wanted anything in my life," Olivia explained as her voice shook and tears pooled in her eyes, "And that's why I emptied the gun before I came in here…"

With those words Olivia left the room with Elliot and a heavily soiled Jeff behind her.

* * *

Calvin shook violently from the frigid cold as well as the fear. He wrapped the sheet tightly around him as the blood continued to leak from him. Where was she? She promised that she would find him, why wasn't she here to save him?

He heard footsteps outside his door again and he whimpered as tears streamed down his face. He couldn't go through that again… He would rather die than have Mark do any of the things he had done to him again. He felt so dirty, so sore, so much in pain… Why would they do those horrible things to him?

Calvin closed his eyes tightly as he heard his door unlock but the other sound after that was the sound of a body being thrown into the room followed by the door being slammed shut and locked again. He slowly opened his eyes and turned towards the door and gasped and at once sat up on the miserable bed. His eyes widened with astonishment as he looked at the sight in front of him.

There wasn't a visible inch of Javier's skin that wasn't bruised, bloodied, or broken. His breathing came out in shallow gasps and he couldn't even move much less walk. Every shred of clothing had been torn from his body and a distinct darker shade of blood was quickly forming a puddle on the ground beneath him.

Ignoring his own pain Calvin grabbed the sheet and raced over to him dropping by his friend's side.

"Javier," said Calvin, unable to get his voice above that of a whisper as he covered him up with the sheet. "Javier, hang on, okay? You're gonna be fine… You're gonna…. You're gonna be okay. Oh god I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault," Javier groaned. "I choose to do this."

"I should have just let them take me."

"You're too good for this. You don't de- deserve what they put us through."

Tears stung Calvin's eyes and he shook his head violently. "You don't either. We're gonna get out of here together, I promise."

Javier shook his head and let out a soft whimper of pain. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Calvin couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. "Olivia's gonna find us and she's gonna save us both."

He couched and a thin line of blood fell from his lips. "No she won't. You gotta get out of here on your own."

Calvin shook his head and more tears fell from his eyes. "No…"

"Go out the door, take a right, go up the steps-,"

Calvin shook his head as more tears fell down his face. "You're gonna be with me when we leave, you can show me the way out."

"Take a left," Javier continued as if Calvin hadn't of spoken. "Go all the way down that hallway, take a right, and the front door will be right there."

"Stop it!" Calvin pleaded as more tears escaped him. "We're getting out of here together!"

Javier's brown eyes filled with tears as he let out a broken sob. He clutched his bruised and broken stomach tightly. "Prom- promise me you'll find my mama and tell her I love her. I miss her so much…"

Calvin closed his eyes and allowed a sob to escape him, no longer trying to hold back his tears. "I prom- I promise."

With tears in both the young boy's eyes they grasped one another's hands as tight as they could, making sure the other one knew they were not alone. Javier gasped as his eyes widened in amazement and he seemed to look past Calvin. Calvin looked behind him but could see nothing but the desolate brick wall

He turned back to Javier and swallowed hard when he saw the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on Javier's face.

Three words escaped past his cracked and bloodied lips. "I see angels…"

With those final three words Javier fell silent.

Calvin let out a fearful whimper as he covered his mouth with his free hand.

"Jav- Javier? Oh god, Javier, wake up! Wake up! Javier, wake up!" Calvin sobbed as he gently shook the body but his limbs remained still, his eyes remained wide open.

Calvin wrenched his hand away from Javier's and a sob mixed with a scream ripped past his lips.

"Help me!" he shrieked as he backed up as far away from the body as he could. "Somebody help me!"

He got up from the floor and ran to the door banging on it as hard as he could, the pounding and the screams echoing in the small dungeon they had put him in. "Get me out of here!" he screamed louder than before unable to breathe.

Calvin heard footsteps racing towards the door and he continued to bang on it even after he heard the key turn in the locks.

"HELP ME!"

The door was wrenched open and Calvin tried to run from the room that now held a stench of death but he was blocked by a solid mass of muscle.

"What the fuck are you- oh Christ," the man muttered as he looked into the room and saw Javier's body lying on the ground.

"He's dead!" Calvin sobbed, wanting nothing more than to collapse in front of the man. "He's dead!"

The man grasped Calvin firmly by the shoulders and Calvin looked up at him expecting to see tears or a look of horror on his face.

But instead the only look on his face was one of amusement. The man chuckled before he looked down at Calvin and smirked at him, sending a wave of terror through the young boy. "So I see. Were you two friends?"

Calvin nodded, too terrified to come up with any verbal response. The man sneered at Calvin as he wrenched him around so that he faced the body. "Well you two are about to get a lot more friendly."

Calvin swallowed his fear and shook his head. "I… I do- I don't know wha- what you mean."

The man laughed once more sending a shudder throughout Calvin's body. He bent down low until his voice was right next to his ear. "What I mean," he growled softly as he kissed him behind the ear, "is that you are going to fuck that dead spic until you can't cum anymore."

Not even a moment passed before Calvin threw up all over the vile man. He jumped back and pushed Calvin away from him sending him to the hard ground.

"You nasty fuck!" the man snarled as he grabbed his shirt and ripped it off of him, gagging at the smell of the vomit.

Calvin looked behind him and saw that he had left the door wide open. Hope flooded the young boy for a brief shining moment and he used that moment to get up from the floor and run as hard and as fast as he could out of the room.

He heard the man bark at him to stop but he refused. Calvin went down the right hallway and at once saw a set of stairs leading up to the ground floor.

He could hear the man's pounding footsteps behind him but he took a deep breath and ran even faster than before. He reached the stairs and began to race up them letting out a frantic sob when he heard the sound of a gun being cocked but he didn't stop.

Calvin screamed as the man fired his gun, the shot barley missing the young boy. He made it to the top of the stairs and ran even faster down the hallway with the man's heavy footsteps falling heavy behind him.

He skidded to a stop and sprinted down the hallway that would lead to his escape.

"You're fucking dead, you little shit!" the man snarled and the heart stopping sound of the pistol being cocked again echoed in his ears again.

Calvin took the final turn and let out a sob as he saw the front door ahead of him. Things began passing by in slow motion. Just a few more steps and he would be out of this house of horrors! He would be home with Olivia, he would have kept his promise to his friend who had given more than Calvin ever deserved. One more step and he would be free!

His hand had barley grazed the door knob when another shot rang out. Calvin felt a massive pain erupt in his leg and he fell to the ground. He screamed and clutched his bleeding leg and began to cry as he reached up and tried to grab the doorknob but the man race over and kicked Calvin's hand as hard as he could manage with a sickening crack.

Calvin screamed once more and cradled his broken and bleeding hand. Without wasting another breath the man reached down and grabbed him by the scruff of the collar and hauled him to his feet, a look of indescribable rage in his features. He punched Calvin as hard as he could in the face and would have sent him flying to the floor if it wasn't for the tight grip on him.

"You," the man snarled as he shook with fury, "are going to fucking pay!"

Calvin screamed and tried to hit the man but his attempts were in vein as the man threw him over his shoulders and carried him away from his freedom.

"No!" Calvin shrieked as he tried kicking and hitting the man to no success, his tears blinding him. "Let go of me! Let GO of me! OLIVIA…!"

Please Review


	15. Chapter 15

I own no one but my own people

_Calvin rolled over in the bed that was far softer than he had ever experienced and groaned. He was tired but how the hell could he sleep after all that had happened that day? His mother had left him with some cop with nothing more than a backpack full of his school stuff, his PSP, and the game that was inside it._

_The sounds of the city roared outside his window and he put his pillow over his head and felt hot tears of frustration roll down his face. His home may have been in a worse neighborhood then Olivia's but at least it was quieter at night not to mention he guessed it would have been darker if he had kept the bedroom light on thanks to all of the lights from the apartment buildings and streetlights that was making it impossible to sleep._

_Calvin let out another loud groan and flipped over on the mattress trying to get comfortable. The mattress was too soft, the blankets were too heavy, and the pillows were too fluffy… There was no way he could ever sleep in this girly monstrosity of a bed!_

_His eyes widened when he saw the light come on in the other room and he silently cursed himself. His mom was always passed out from either drugs or alcohol and no matter what he did he could never seem to wake her up. Now he was sharing an apartment with someone who seemed to wake up at the smallest noise._

_He bit his bottom lip as he heard her get off of the couch and walk towards the room. Great. He had only been there one night and already he was going to get scolded and yelled at. Oh god he hoped she didn't hit him. _

"_Can't sleep?" came a surprisingly kind and understanding voice from the doorway._

_Calvin turned towards the voice and was surprised when he saw Olivia not looking mad or even annoyed but she almost looked sympathetic and had a tired smile on her face. _

_Calvin shrugged and turned his eyes to the floor and began playing with a loose piece of string on the blanket. "Not really."_

_Calvin sat up and leaned against the headboard as Olivia sat down on the bed as well. "Do you wanna talk about it?"_

_Once again her tone surprised him. It wasn't demanding an answer or even angry. She sounded like he had every right in the world to tell her no and she wouldn't push it._

_Calvin shrugged once more as he wiped away unexplained tears in his eyes._

"_Do you miss your mom?"_

_Calvin wordlessly nodded as more tears appeared. _

_Olivia's half hearted smile disappeared and reached out as if she was going to hug him but then pulled back. "Honey, I'm sorry," she told him as she instead chose to rub his back. "I know how tough this must be for you but I promise you I'm going to find her, okay?"_

"_What if you don't?" he asked, his voice caked with tears. "What if I never see her again?"_

"_You will," Olivia said with an air of certainty that made even Calvin believe her. "It's a part of my job to help find missing people and I'm not going to let you down."_

_Olivia gave him a sad smile and ran a hand through his hair. "Do you want me to sit with you until you fall asleep?" she asked softly. "I know it's kind of scary sleeping in a brand new place all by yourself the first night."_

_Calvin shook his head and looked down at the comforter. "No. But… do you think you could maybe close the curtains? It's kind of hard to sleep with all the lights outside."_

"_No problem," she said as she got up from the bed and began to walk over to the window._

_Calvin cleared his throat and looked up at her just as she shut the curtains blocking out most of the light in the room. "Ms. Bens- Olivia," he corrected himself before Olivia did for the third time that night._

_Olivia turned and walked back over towards him. "Yeah, sweetie?"_

_Calvin looked down at the blanket once more. "You can stay if you want," he muttered, half hoping she had missed his words. "I mean I'm sure you're more nervous than me at having some strange person sleeping in your apartment so if you want you can stay here… until I fall asleep."_

_Olivia's soft smile that seemed to warm him appeared on her face. She nodded as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Of course."_

_He gave her a tired smile and rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, grateful that some of the light from outside was now blocked from his sight. "Thanks. Good night, Olivia."_

"_Good night, Calvin," came Olivia's soft whisper. "I promise things will look better in the morning…"_

Calvin gasped as his eyes flew open and he couldn't help but scream as he arched his back, desperate to relieve some of the pain that threatened to send him back into a state of unconsciousness, his leg where they had shot him felt like it was on fire.

Almost his entire body was bruised and bloodied. His back hurt unmercifully and he could still feel the men's hands grabbing and touching him everywhere… The pain in his stomach was back and the blood seeped out from inside him was heavier and flowed faster than it had before.

They were a hundred times more brutal then they had been earlier. There had been two of them this time. One of them had pushed something longer and bigger than before into him again, all the while other men were taking pictures and video, laughing at the sobs and screams that escaped the young boy.

The one inside him had made him say things to him, things that didn't make any sense to Calvin. He had been forced to tell him that the man hurting him was 'the best he ever had' and that 'he deserved this'; and the man said that he knew Calvin liked what was happening to him.

After that man was over another man shoved his private parts in his mouth. Calvin gagged and tried to pull away but there was nowhere for him to go. The man grunted that Calvin had a 'talented mouth' and that Calvin deserved a 'reward' for being so talented. Although he had no idea what that meant, he did know the next thing that happened wanted to make him cut his own parts off.

After the man had finished and the foul tasting liquid was spurted insides Calvin's mouth again, they had untied him and dragged him off the bed, Calvin almost collapsing as the immense pain shot up and down his shot leg. One man held him up while the same man who had been inside his mouth got down onto the ground and grabbed Calvin down there and put the young boy's parts into his own mouth.

Calvin screamed and tried to back away but another person held him there tightly so he could hardly move. He began to cry as the man continued. He hated what they were doing to him and what they had done to him, he hated every single thing about this place and the men working there but at the same time he couldn't help but feel… good.

He knew what they were doing to him was bad and something no grown man should EVER do to a child just like what they had been doing but what they were doing didn't hurt. He began to cry harder as the man continued not from the pain, but at the fact he was actually enjoying what this man was doing to him. Oh god he was so confused! What were they doing to him?

Calvin let out a soft whimper as the man picked up his pace and both hands reached up. Calvin tried to back away again but was prevented once more by the man holding him. One of the man's hands grabbed his backside and squeezed tightly while the other came up and grabbed him in the front and squeezed him softly.

He let out a scream and felt a sudden rush of release and he looked down and saw the man's mouth fill with something. The man quickly swallowed whatever it was and looked up and grinned cruelly at Calvin.

"Was it good for you?" he has asked in a sneering voice.

Calvin could do nothing but cry. He felt so dirty, so violated, so disgusting. Oh god he wanted to die. How would Olivia ever begin to love him again knowing he thought what they did actually felt good?

"The little faggot actually cummed? What a fucking queer!" one of the photographers laughed cruelly.

Calvin bowed his head in shame as more tears flooded his eyes. When would this be over?

"I knew he would cum. He's nothing but a fucking faggot, ain't that right, Calvin?" the man who was behind him asked as he stroked his face. "You like the dick, don't you, boy?"

Calvin remained silent and the man in front of him sneered. "He got hard pretty fucking fast. I'd say he wanted to get some good head, just like every fag wants. But like every freak like him, he's received; now he's gotta give again…"

After that the man got off of his knees and laid down on the bed and the man who was grabbing onto Calvin threw him on top of the man and shoved his face into the man's center. He tried to get up but his hands and legs were already strapped down so he couldn't escape before he made a single move. The man who wasn't lying down climbed on top of him and once again something hard was pushed into him. When Calvin opened his mouth to scream the man laying down grabbed the back of his head and pushed it down on his private parts.

A familiar threat was uttered, only now he had a much more difficult time following it when he wanted nothing more than to scream at the pain that radiated in his entire body. "You bite and you're fucking dead!" the man growled as thrust his hips upwards, gagging Calvin several times in the process.

After both of them squirted that disgusting liquid inside him and in his mouth again, they had carried him back to his room where thankfully Javier's body had already been taken care of…

Now Calvin sobbed as he laid on the blood spattered bed, shivering from the cold and his fright. He wanted to die. He just wanted to stop the pain that covered every square inch of his body. He wanted the immense shame to disappear; he wanted to be free of this place no matter what it took…

Immense guilt filled up his heart. They told him that they knew he liked what they were doing to him. They called him a fag and a queer, words Calvin knew the definition of very well to thanks to the other kids on the school bus and said he liked it and they knew he would like it. He hated what they were doing to him but maybe, he thought, they were right. Maybe he was supposed to like it. But then why did it hurt so much and he wanted them to stop every time they did something to him? Oh god none of this was making any sense!

He let out a sob as he curled himself up and, trying to ignore the pain that radiated throughout his entire body, fell into a un easy sleep again.

* * *

"Waters isn't giving us anything," Munch muttered unhappily to Cragen as he and the rest of the small group sat around their desks. "He's sticking to his story that he just kidnapped them and has no idea where Calvin is."

Cragen sighed as he turned to Olivia and swallowed hard at the sight. She had silent tears rolling down her face and Elliot was rubbing her back trying to comfort his best friend.

"What's our next move?" Fin asked, "There has to be something we can do and not just wait around for Richie."

"I don't know… CSU ran a fine tooth comb through Kate and Richie's apartment and got nothing, the guys who attacked Olivia in her apartment somehow aren't in the system what so ever, they left no evidence at Olivia's place. I don't-."

"I'm not giving up," Olivia muttered darkly yet it muted Cragen in a heartbeat. "Calvin is out there somewhere and I'm not going to stop looking for him until he's back in my arms."

"And neither will we, Olivia, I promise," Cragen told her. "But right now there's nothing we can do."

"Don't tell me that!" she shouted as a new wave of tears made their way down her face. "There has to be something we can do! I love him, Captain. Okay I love him like I'd give birth to him and I'm not going to sit around and do nothing while my son is missing!"

All four of the men looked at one another before back to Olivia who reached up and clutched the charm on her necklace and closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"We have to get him back," she told them with a much softer voice. "What else haven't we covered?"

"Previous houses?" an unfamiliar voice rang out. All five of them turned and saw an older man with a hand full of files walking over to them.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Cragen asked as the man approached them.

"Sgt Joseph McEvoy, retired out of the 3-7," McEvoy said with curt nod. "I live on the same floor as Richie Cason and his crack head of a girlfriend."

At the news they all seemed to perk up. Olivia stood up and walked over to him. "What do you know? Do you know where he took Calvin?"

"I think I do," McEvoy said with a slight nod. "I saw him and the child walk out of the apartment at around four in the morning. Richie seemed a bit on edge, like he was afraid of being late or nervous or something. He told me that was his son and I never heard of him having any kids so I started making conversation with the boy who called himself Calvin Benson."

Olivia closed her eyes as two more tears leaked out at the news. A small almost sliver of a smile shined through. "It sounds perfect," she muttered so soft she was unsure anyone else could hear it.

McEvoy smiled sadly at Olivia before he continued on. He had seen the news. "So after that Richie drags the boy away and he looks back at me and there's just this look of pure fright on the boys face; like he was just begging me to help him. I tried to stop them but they already got on the elevator. After forty three years on the force I know when something doesn't sit right so I called my old precinct and had them look up a few things…"

He pulled out the first file and opened it. "I had um run Richie's name and when I found out all of the old charges I knew something had to be wrong. Then I saw on the news that it was a kidnapping," he said as he nodded towards Olivia, "and it was a cop's kid none the less… I knew I had to do whatever I could to make this right. My old partner works kidnappings out in Chicago now and so I give him a ring. And he tells me that most of the times they take the kid to a 'safe place' somewhere they think no one's gonna look, someplace comforting to them… I have him look up his W2's, see if he owns or leases any other real estate."

"He only rented that sleaze bag apartment and his girlfriend didn't own anything either," Elliot informed him.

"Yeah, but did you look up and see that in 1991, his parents died and left their only son Richie with a house out on Jersey that was worth fifty thousand?"

"He sold it," Olivia added. "To some guy named Damien Lewis."

McEvoy nodded and grabbed another file and handed it to her. "Did you bother looking up Damien Lewis?"

"Yeah no prior criminal history, no connection with Richie, said he only wanted the house for landscaping reasons… We didn't want to waste time with someone insignificant," Elliot said with a shrug.

"Turns out he isn't so insignificant. I did some more digging… Damien Lewis has been arrested multiple times for possession of kiddie porn and to this day pays only water and electric on that house while he owns a 5 star mansion out on the Island that he pays over 10,000 in bills every month and has yet to miss a single payment?

Plus that house has been suspected of several missing child's cases but the cops always find it completely empty and sure enough Damien owns another much smaller house about a mile from that where he doesn't even pay bills, just taxes on it… "

Olivia shook her head. "We looked into it, he has NO prior records. Don't you think we would have jumped on it if he had?"

"Yes but did you also see that he's affiliated with Jimmy Kings."

"Who's that?" Munch asked as McEvoy opened up another file.

"Jimmy Kings was a cop who worked in public records for twenty five years. He got arrested one year ago for tampering with records and got pinched with a shit load of child pornography."

"What did he tamper with?"

"Police records... Erased hundreds of convictions for the right amount, made it so that it never existed, he reduced sentences... They tried to get it all straightened out but there was too many of them."

Realization grew in Elliot's eyes. "That's why none of the guys who attacked Olivia are on file!"

"And why Richie's is, his must have been one of the ones they fixed!" Cragen added. "Where's Damien Lewis now?" he asked the older Sergeant.

McEvoy opened his mouth to speak before Olivia interrupted him.

"Wait a second. Do you think that old house that Richie sold back in the day could be where Calvin is?"

McEvoy nodded. "Yes… there are too many coincidences. It's not a perfect puzzle but the pieces fit."

Without waiting another moment Olivia grabbed the file that held the address of the house and threw it and began heading towards the stairs with Elliot hot on her heels and the others staring after her.

"Liv, we need a search warrant."

"We know where he is. I'm not waiting for a judge to tell me its okay to go get him," Olivia told him as she continued to walk away.

Elliot ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder before turning her around to face him.

A furious glare overtook her features. "Get your hands off me!" she snarled as she wrenched out of his hold.

He wasn't fazed by her look. "We need a search warrant! Otherwise they're not gonna let us in, and Calvin's kidnappers will be back on the street!"

"I don't care about that!" Olivia shouted as tears made their way down her face. She ignored the people who begun to stare at the two. "I want him back!"

Elliot looked over her face and was heartbroken at the tears that had appeared in her eyes. He had gone through this once with Dickie and at least he had the knowledge that he was with a friend and he could track him with his cell.

Calvin on the other hand was not only four years younger but had been kidnapped by his abusive father with a rap sheet a mile long who was in league with pedophiles with no way to trace him…

He reached over and gently rubbed her back and Olivia bowed her head, her bottom lip trembling. "I know you do, Liv," said Elliot softly, hoping to comfort her. "You just gotta know we're one step closer to finding him, alright? I'm gonna give Cabot a call now, see if she can track down a judge okay?"

Olivia took a shuddering breath and nodded still avoiding his eyes.

"Alright I'll wait for a warrant… I'm just gonna step outside for some air, okay?" she said as she wiped her tears away.

"Take all the time you need," Elliot told her with a soft smile.

She tried mustering a grin that looked more like a grimace than anything else. "Thanks." And without another word she opened the door and began to walk down the stairs.

The moment the door shut behind her she took off in a dead print towards the bottom. Her hand reached up and clutched the charm once more. "I'll be there soon, baby, I promise," she thought to herself as she jumped the last few steps and slammed the back door open.

Olivia knew she should have waited for a warrant, knew that this was probably gonna cause more harm than good but she didn't care right now. The only thing that mattered to her now was she had an address to where Calvin might be. She couldn't wait for them to get organized once they got a warrant signed… That could take hours and she didn't even begin to want to imagine the pain he might be in or what they could be doing to him. Olivia knew what could happen, how much trouble she could get into but she didn't care.

She loved him. She loved him like he was her own and she already hated herself for letting them take him in the first place. She should have protected him better; she should have fired at them without giving them a chance to surrender.

Fresh tears welled in her brown eyes as she ran to the front of the building and got in her car. She glanced once at the address, entered it on the GPS, and without looking back at the precinct she turned on the ignition and took off like a shot towards her son.

* * *

Richie sighed happily as he reached the familiar street names. He couldn't wait to go show off the money he had gotten for him to Kate. God he was glad Vivian had fucked him senseless!

He turned onto his street and almost at once noticed something was off. Right in front of his building there were huge amounts of police cars and CSU cars. He pulled over as he slowed to a stop before getting out of the car and walking over to one of his neighbors.

"What's going on?" he asked with a nod towards the rickety building.

The man turned to him and at once his face fell. "You don't… you don't know? No one's told you?"

"Know and told me what?"

The neighbor swallowed hard and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Get off me, fag," Richie growled as he twisted out of his touch. "What the fuck is going on?"

The man cleared his throat and swiped a hand through his hair. "Um… I'm, you know, sorry to tell you this but… I'm sorry, man, Kate died this morning."

Richie's eyes widened and his mouth fell. "Wha- what do you mean?"

"All I know is some sex crimes cops burst into your apartment then the next thing I know Kate's getting wheeled out in a body bag and cops are swarming your place."

"How do you know it was sex crimes cops?" Richie demanded as he furiously wiped away his tears away.

"They came around the building asking about you and some kid who looks a lot like you judging by the picture they were flashing around. I swear man, I didn't tell um nothin'! I'm not a snitch!" he added as he held up his hands in defense. "I didn't even know you had a kid! Then there was some hot brunette cop who was really upset asking everyone questions. I kind of felt bad for her, man…"

Richie growled lowly and shook his head. "That fucking cunt survived!"

"Who survived?" the man asked curiously.

Ignoring the man who had given him the news he began to storm back to his car. He wrenched the door open and slammed it shut, taking shallow breaths.

That bitch of a cop killed Kate, he knew it. She somehow survived and she told some of her pig friends to murder her because they had taken Calvin away from her. He knew he was right, he had to have been. Well now she was gonna pay…

"I'll kill him!" he snarled as he turned on the car. "That bitch killed Kate because I took Calvin… I'm gonna return the fucking favor!"

With those words echoing in his head he slammed on the gas and headed towards the warehouse…

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

I own no one but my own people

"I can't believe you thought she was just going outside for some air!" Cragen barked at Elliot who tried calling Olivia for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I didn't think she'd take off like that!" Elliot shouted back as he heard nothing but her voice mail once again.

"You KNEW she wanted to go after him without a warrant! Why the hell didn't you go after her?"

"By the time I realized it she was already gone and she's not answering my calls!"

Cragen shook his head in disbelief. "She's gonna get herself killed."

Elliot ignored the harsh words as he put his phone back in his pocket. "I'd be doing the same thing if it were my child."

"Calvin is not her child!" yelled Cragen, "I know she likes to think he is but he's not! He should have been handed over to ACS the moment she got him!"

"Olivia loves Calvin and he loves her! She's been a better mother to him then Vivian Arliss ever was!" Elliot narrowed his eyes at Cragen, daring him to say anything to contradict him.

Cragen glared back but never the less decided not to waste time that could be spent finding Olivia and Calvin on petty arguments.

"Has anyone gotten word back from Cabot yet?" Cragen demanded anyone who was listening.

Munch shook his head; "I called five minutes ago, no update."

"Also Olivia turned off her cell so the cell company can't track her."

"We don't need her found, we know where she is," Cragen muttered darkly. "She went to that house full of pedophiles and murderers without backup. What we need is a legal way to get there so we don't end up screwing over our case which Olivia might do anyway… What the hell was she thinking?"

"She's not thinking like a cop, she's thinking like a parent," Fin muttered softly. "When Ken was accused of murder the last thing on my mind was the law; I only wanted my son safe."

Cragen sighed and hung his head for a moment before he nodded and looked back up at the detectives and cleared his throat. "She'll be fine… I'm sure of it. We just need that warrant and when we get it we'll follow her and help save Calvin and pray that Olivia kept a clear enough head not to go on a shooting rampage if she sees so much as a single bruise on him."

Munch muttered a chuckle before his phone rang and he quickly picked it up and looked at it. "It's Cabot!" he announced to the squad sending them all into silence as he answered his phone.

"Did we get it?" he asked hastily.

A second later he hung up and turned to the group. "We got the warrant!"

Fin and Elliot, without waiting a single moment, grabbed the copies of the address from their desks and sprinted towards the stairs.

"Let's go!" he ordered Munch as Cragen grabbed his gun from on top of Olivia's desk and shoved it in his usually unused holster, "We'll organize everything from the road!"

Munch nodded in understanding as he stood up and he and Cragen followed them towards the stairs, hoping that they weren't too late…

* * *

Olivia's heart pounded as hard and as fast as it ever had in recent memory as she turned onto the road she needed to be on to get to the house where Calvin may be. The sun was fading faster in the long cold winter months and left her with little day light.

About twenty minutes after she left the precinct, her first of many calls from Elliot had come through. She ignored that one as well as the fifteen after that before finally she turned off her phone, driving even faster towards the person she loved more than anything in this world.

She saw in the distance what looked like a rundown ware house with several stories. It looked like something out of a horror film and Olivia got chills when she looked at it. She knew something evil was going on in that house…

As she neared the house she turned off her lights and slowly crept up the road before pulling off to the side of the road turning off her car. She struggled to catch her shaking breath as she looked up at the decrepit building.

"What the fuck do I do know?" she muttered low to herself. She had no plan of attack but she knew she couldn't go in there with guns blazing. She had no idea how many armed people there were, how many children were in danger, or even where Calvin was…

Olivia closed her eyes and thought hard for a moment. How the hell was she gonna get in there safely with no back up?

She gasped as her eyes flew open as she remembered back to the night when Calvin was first taken, remembered the last words she heard before she woke up in the hospital…

"_We're gonna make him famous_,"

"Kiddie porn," she muttered as hot tears filled her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Now was not the time to get emotional. Calvin NEEDED her to stay strong for him; she was so close she could almost feel him back in her arms again.

She shuddered in disgust as another realization hit her. She knew what she was going to have to do to get Calvin out of there…

She quickly ran a hand through her hair trying her best to make it appear messy. She grabbed her shirt and unbuttoned the first four buttons revealing more cleavage then she ever had while out in public.

She took off her gun belt and hid her gun in the waistband. Several deep breaths left and entered her before she got out of the car and walked the remaining way to the house, the ice cold snow whipping around her without mercy. Upon reaching the door Olivia closed her eyes for a moment as she heard the locks untumble.

"Who are you?" a gruff man's voice snarled and Olivia's eyes shot open to find an incredibly buff man I his thirties over towering her and glowering at her.

Forgetting any single ounce of fear she felt Olivia looked boldly up at him. "I'm Kris Winters … the new girl?" she told him in mock annoyance. "I'm here about a job opening I was told recently opened up."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he asked although she could see his harsh glare lighten some. "Who told you about this place?"

"Richie Cason and his crack head girlfriend Kate said you needed some… older people to work with the kids," she chuckled as she forced a smirk on her face. "And I gotta tell you, I LOVE working with kids…" she said with a wink, wanting to crawl out of her own skin.

"And why the hell would we need another person to help with them?"

"Some cop bitch killed one of your models and uh, it's a little hard to go advertising this type of… work in the yellow pages."

The man chuckled and nodded as the door opened. "His name was Joel… Now there was a guy who loved what he did."

"I'm sure I'll love it just the same," she said with a wink.

The man looked her up and down for a moment before he opened the door. "Come on in Ms. Winters."

"Call me Kris," she said as he walked past him, purposely rubbing up against him as she did.

He put his hand out to stop her and her heart began pounding instantly. He leaned close to her and she leaned back. "Call me Jace," he muttered softly as his hand rested on her hip and slowly moved back to where he could squeeze her ass.

Olivia swallowed hard and forced a smile on her face. "Okay… So, Jace," she said as she gently pushed by him. "Do you just do the porn or do you guys do sales too?"

"Not a lot," he said as he shut the door behind them. "If a guy sees what he likes on the site he can buy them but most enjoy looking, not touching."

She quickly looked around the old abandoned building taking note of every door, every staircase, every hall way she could. "So do you guys do movies or pictures?"

"Mostly pictures but some video too. We're the number one most visited site in the US," he said proudly.

Olivia's eyes closed for a moment before she reopened them and turned back to him with a look of joyful surprise. "Number one, huh? That's pretty good. So, uh, where do the kids stay?"

"Most of us have a room upstairs and the brats all sleep downstairs but the basement is where all the real fun happens," said Jace with a sneer, "I'll give you a tour if you want then next week you can start. We ain't uploading anything now but we're still taking the pictures and videos of them."

Olivia nodded wordlessly as Jace walked ahead of her and Olivia stood close behind the large man as he led her through several long twisting hallways before finally leading her to a dark and narrow staircase she had to hold onto the railing to get down. Every whimper, cry, and scream behind a closed door tore her heart into more and more pieces.

"So this is where they all stay." Jace explained as if he was a realtor showing her a home as they reached the landing. "You probably won't be here a lot since you're just a model."

Olivia nodded in what appeared to be understanding as she licked her lips to soothe some of her dryness. She was so close…

"I actually… I'd like to see some of them if that's okay. And I gotta say my FAVORITE has gotta be the innocent looking ones, you know the pre teens that don't look like they came from shit filled homes…"

Jace nodded as a slow almost sly grin appeared on his face. "I was just about to suggest that. We don't have a lot of those, hardly any actually, but there is one new on we just picked up yesterday."

Olivia struggled to control her emotions. "Can I see him? You know, see what kind of shit I gotta work with."

Once again the man nodded. "Sure, he's right through here," he told her as he led her to one of the locked doors. "And from what others have told me, he is fun as HELL to fuck so you're in for a treat."

She couldn't help it. Hearing that Calvin actually had been raped, knowing that it wasn't just a possibility the boy she considered to be her son was raped and it had happened was too much for her. She let out a sob and covered it with her mouth praying he hadn't noticed it.

He had.

Jace turned back at her as he got out his key ring and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You okay?"

Olivia took a deep breath and nodded, forcing a half assed grin on her face. "I'm fine…" she could barely get her voice above a whisper.

He raised his brow in disbelief before he shrugged and turned back to the door where he began to search for the right key.

Olivia swallowed hard waiting anxiously as Jace turned the lock in the key and opened the door. Not wasting another moment Olivia rushed in the room.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion as she looked around what appeared to be an empty room with only what looked like a black tape recorder in the center of the floor. She heard the door slam behind her and she whipped around to face the man who had a sly devilish grin on his features.

"What are you doing? Where's the boy you said was gonna be here?" she demanded.

"Oh please," he said with a callous chuckle. "Did you really think you were fooling anyone, detective Benson?" He began to walk towards her.

Olivia swallowed hard as the man slowly walked up to her and she slowly backed away, her breathing rough and uneven. "Your face has been all over the news; begging and pleading anyone to return that piece of shit back to you."

She reached down to grab her gun but the man quickly pulled his own gun out of his pocket and aimed it at her. "Don't think so, bitch, put it down!" he snarled.

"Tell me where Calvin is and I will."

"Put your gun down NOW or I'll give the order to kill the little fucker!"

Without wasting another second Olivia dropped her gun to the floor with a loud clatter. "Kick it over here," he demanded.

Olivia complied at once and held her hands up in the air as he picked up her gun and stuffed it into his pocket and stormed over to her.

"Tell me where he is," she pleaded as he got nearer to her. "Please!"

He ignored her pleas as he grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her up against the wall pressing up against her.

"Get off me!" Olivia screamed as she struggled to get out from his grasp but he simply put the gun to her head and cocked it back. She fell dead silent, the only sounds in the entire room was their heavy breathing echoing in the vast stone chamber.

Jace leaned in and sniffed her hair before nuzzling her neck. She wanted to crawl out of her own skin. "Richie got her about fifteen minutes before you did," he muttered softly. "He knows that you ordered Kate dead."

"No I didn't! I swear to God I didn't!" Olivia cried but he ignored her as he pressed the barrel of the gun tighter against her skull.

Her words went unnoticed by him. "And he wanted to take a little revenge on you… an eye for an eye and all that good stuff," he muttered as he kissed the crook of her neck. "He just wanted to shoot the little bastard in the head and leave him on your doorstop, get it over with quickly."

She couldn't help as a sob escaped her and she wanted nothing more than to sink down to the ground below her but Jace's body being pressed so tightly against hers prevented her from even moving an inch.

"But then," he continued as his free hand began to roam her body. We saw your car pull onto the street and we all had a MUCH better idea."

He pulled away and a sneer appeared on his face. He leaned in close and his voice grew to nothing more than a soft whisper. "You and your little boy are gonna be the stars of the show and then we're gonna kill you both."

And then without warning he grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him with his back facing him.

"Let go of me!" Olivia cried as he wrenched his arm around her back.

"Shut up," he growled as he once again held his gun to her head. "Move!"

Olivia tried struggling against him but the man simply shrugged. "Fine, if you don't cooperate, I'll kill you right now and have them just kill Calvin. I wouldn't kill him right away though, I'd make him suffer. One or two shots to that pathetic dick of his before cutting it off with a rusty knife; maybe cut off a few fingers, his tongue, his eyes…"

"Stop!" Olivia shrieked, shaking from her rage and absolute terror so hard the man almost seemed to have a hard time holding onto her. "Please don't hurt him! I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt him!"

"Good girl," he snarled. "Now for the last time, MOVE!"

Olivia followed his instructions and began to walk forward with the man leading her. She opened the unlocked door and he led her though what seemed like a maze of hallways before they came to an old wooden door, the only wooden door in the entire house it seemed like.

"Open it!" he demanded as he gave her head an unpleasant nudge with the piece.

Olivia obeyed his commands and she took a deep breath as she was led down a rickety narrow set of stairs with the man never pulling away the gun from her head.

Once they reached the landing he guided her towards a shut door and she heard muttered laughs and voices coming from inside it. She swallowed hard as he reached in his pocket and got out the same set of keys from before and quickly found the key needed to unlock the padlock on the door.

She closed her eyes as she heard him take the lock off and stuff it in his pocket. "Welcome to hell," he muttered softly in her ear before he wrenched open the door and threw her inside the room.

Olivia stumbled and nearly fell before her eyes shot open and the moment she saw what was in front of her she screamed louder and more terrified as she ever had before…

Please Review :)


	17. Chapter 17

I own no one but my own people

"LET HIM GO!" Olivia screamed as loud as she could at the huge muscle bound man who was on top of a blood covered unconscious Calvin who was panting and grunting loudly as he thrust in and out of the young boy who was chained to the bed while another man was taking pictures as fast as he could click the button.

The man looked over at a terror struck Olivia and chuckled as a cruel smirk grew on his face before he turned back to Calvin, pumping a lot faster and harder now

She tried to race over to the pair but the man who had brought her down grabbed a hold of her and held her tight against his chest.

"Let him go!" she shrieked as she she fought tooth and nail against his hold, her tears coursing down her cheeks. "I'll do whatever you want just let him go!"

"Shit!" the man muttered as he struggled to restrain her. "I need some help!"

"I know how to stop her, Will," a familiar voice growled, "shoot her in the fucking head!"

Olivia tore her eyes away from the gruesome scene in front of her to where she heard the voice and gasped as she saw Richie leaning up against the wall. His eyes were narrowed in an intense hate at her and seemed completely unfazed at the fact that two feet away from him a monster was brutally raping his son.

"You sick bastard!" Olivia screamed as she tried to lunge at him instead. "He's your son!"

Richie shrugged at her words. "So?"

"Now see I would shoot her," Will snarled in her ear, "but where would the fun be in that? Angelo, hurry the hell up!" He nuzzled her neck and softly kissed the skin. '"It's her turn now..."

Olivia let out another scream and tried once more to break away from his iron clad grasp. She would die before that happened. She would rather kill herself then do whatever this sick freak was hinting at.

Angelo looked up from Calvin and nodded before he turned back to him and went even faster than before. He threw his head back and let out a loud groan before he collapsed on top of Calvin, panting heavily.

Olivia couldn't help the scream that ripped past her lips knowing what she had just saw. She struggled against Will even more now. OH god how could she have let this happen to him?

Will grabbed her by the hair and pulled as hard as he could. A scream of pain escaped her as she looked towards him with tears shining in his eyes.

"Shut… the hell… up!" he growled before jerking her head forward.

Angelo kissed the top of Calvin's head before he pulled out and Olivia gagged at the gush of blood that followed.

Her eyes widened when the man faced her, his entire stomach and front was covered in blood yet she could see no visible marks on him.

She turned back towards Calvin and began to cry when she saw his back fully. It was covered in a dark red blood…

"What did you do to him?" Olivia sobbed desperately, "what did you do to my son?"

"He had to be taught a lesson for trying to escape," Angelo said with a smirk as he picked up a blood soaked knife. "If you cut him nice and slow and deep, he'll remember the lesson a lot better than just a few whips."

"And it's the same one you'll be taught if you don't behave yourself," Will growled as he pushed her forward. "Now shut the fuck up and listen! Wake him up!" he barked with a nod towards Richie.

"With pleasure," Richie snarled, never taking his heated gaze from Olivia. He walked towards Calvin and without a moment's hesitation hit him as hard as he could in the face.

"Stop!" Olivia begged as more sobs left her. "Please don't hurt him!"

"Maybe if he wasn't such a fucking pussy and passed out every time he started to feel a little bit of pain we wouldn't have to," the man who was taking the photographs grumbled. "It completely makes the pictures lack any fun."

Olivia was forced to watch as Richie hit him once, twice, three more times before she saw him flutter his eyes open.

Olivia opened her mouth to cry out to him, to tell him that she was here, that everything was going to be okay but the moment. But she couldn't because the moment Calvin opened his mouth, the worse sound Olivia ever heard came from it.

He was screaming. It was louder and more terrible then any scream anyone had ever heard full to the brim with more pain than any one person could handle mixed with more sobs and tears then she had ever seen or heard in her life.

"HELP ME!" he screamed as he tried desperately to pull his arms off of the bed to try to soothe his bleeding back, too invested in his pain to notice Olivia standing at the doorway. "Please help me! PLEASE!"

"Shut the fuck up," Angelo growled before he took the knife in his hand and with a large swiping motion and a squirt of blood added another slash to his back.

"STOP!" Calvin shrieked as he arched his back to try to rid himself of the pain.

"Leave him alone!" Olivia screamed as she tried to get over to him to no avail.

The moment the first word left her mouth Calvin whipped his head towards her and his eyes widened to monumental degrees. He almost studied her for a heartbeat to make sure she was real before he broke down.

"Olivia!" he sobbed as he tried harder to fight against his restraints. "Olivia, I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Calvin, it'll be okay!" Olivia cried, not having a single clue what he was talking about. "It'll be okay, baby, I promise..."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Angelo mocked her in a sing song voice.

"Fuck you!" Olivia spat. "You will never hurt him again!"

"That's right," Will said with a smug grin. "Because we're going to kill him after you do."

"NO!" Olivia shrieked as she tried to twist around to face him but he forced her back to look towards a sobbing Calvin.

"Untie him!" Will barked as he held on to a struggling Olivia tighter.

Without a moment's hesitation Angelo raced over and grabbed the restraints and one side and quickly unbuckled them with Richie repeating him on the other side. Richie grabbed Calvin's wrist and yanked him off the bed and pulled both arms behind his back.

"Don't!" he screamed, panic filling his frail voice. "Please don't! Olivia, help!"

Will pushed Olivia forward towards the young boy who could barely walk. "Let him go!" she begged. "Please let him! PLEASE!"

With a loud grunt Will kicked the back of Olivia's knee and with a cry of pain she fell to her knees.

"Leave her alone!" Calvin screamed as he tried to break free. "Don't hurt her!"

"Shut up," Richie growled loudly as he hit him outside the head as he placed him in front of Olivia.

She tried to stand back up but Will had a tight grip on her shoulders that made it impossible for her.

Olivia looked up at a petrified Calvin and she forced herself to take as calm a breath as she could manage. "Everything's gonna be okay, Calvin? Alright, I promise."

"Mmm, look at that, Calvin," Will chuckled as he stroked the side of Olivia's face. "She looks like she has a very talented mouth doesn't she? You want her to try it out on you?"

Her eyes closed in defeat and she began to shake before she looked up at him, feeling bile raise in her throat.

"Please," she begged. "Please, I'll give you all head! A- as many times as you want, all of you! I'll do whatever you want, I won't struggle, just don't make me do this!"

Will licked his lips and looked her up and down. "You know I think I can take that offer up. But it'd be unfair to leave Calvin out of the deal. Now open you fucking mouth."

I can't!" Olivia screamed as a sob escape her. "He's my son! He's my son…!"

"Open it!"

"PLEASE!"

With a loud growl he grabbed the back of her head and twisted it back towards Calvin who tried to back away from her but Richie and Angelo pushed him forward.

Will reached in his waistband and pulled out a small handgun and held it to the side of her head. "You either do it to him or your brains are gonna be all over this fucking floor!"

"No!" Calvin screamed as she tried to twist away from Angelo and Richie. "Don't kill her! Please don't kill her!"

Olivia shook her head. "No! I'm not doing that to him! Kill me if you want but I will NOT do that, you sick fuck!"

She and Will stared defiantly at one another, Olivia's chest heaving with tears rolling down her face, Calving looking from one looking to the other, his hazel eyes wide and terrified."

A cruel sadistic smile grew on Will's face. "Either you do it… or watch as he does it to everybody else. You got ten seconds to choose."

"Please!" Olivia sobbed. "I'll let you fuck me, I'll let you video tape it, whatever you want! Just not this!"

"That's the thing, detective; the people on this site aren't exactly looking for grown tits and pussy. Now, do it!"

Olivia shook her head as her tears continued to fall. "I can't… please…

Will grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground and snatched the knife from Angelo and without a moment of hesitation he slashed the blade across Calvin's penis.

Another horrific scream left Calvin's throat as a thick river of blood began to gush from the cut. "HELP ME!" His knees buckled from the pain but couldn't collapse to the ground because Angelo and Richie's hold.

"You bastard!" Olivia screamed as she scampered up from the floor and took a step to race over to them but Will held the sharp knife to the base of Calvin's member.

"One more step and I cut it off!" he roared as he held it the blade tighter against his skin. "You get your ass over here or else Calvin becomes a fucking Christine!"

She closed her eyes in defeat. She saw no way how to get out of this. She had begged, pleaded, screamed, even offered herself up as a damn sex slave but none of that mattered. They wanted to make the both of them suffer before they murdered them… and there was nothing she could do to stop it...

"Please." Her voice was little more than a shaking whisper. "I'll do whatever you want me to. I'll stay here as long as you want, just… just don't make me do this."

"Bartering time's over bitch. Now you do it or we kill you and see how long it takes him to bleed out. Your choice..."

Olivia stared at him for a moment before she swallowed hard. "You better kill me then. Because I will die before I hurt him."

Her eyes closed as she heard Calvin screaming for her, howling at them not to touch her.

Without warning Will turned towards Calvin and took the knife in his hands and dragged the blade across the full length of his part.

"Leave him alone!" Olivia's words were barely audible over Calvin's scream of pain as he slowly continued the cuts.

"You can stop this any time, Detective," Will shouted over Calvin as he continued the cuts. "Any fucking time!"

He took the knife and pulled it away from him for a single moment but the relief was short lived as he went to stab Calvin with the knife.

"STOP!" Olivia screamed as she let out a sob. Will took the knife away from him and turned to Olivia. Calvin's screams echoed in the small room and Olivia felt her heart breaking every second she heard them. "Please stop hurting him! Oh god I'll do wha- whatever you want just leave him alone!"

Will's face contorted into an ugly smirk as he nodded over to Calvin. "Come here."

Shaking so horribly she could barely move Olivia forced her way over to them. "On your knees." Tears were making their way down her face in droids as she did what she was told.

"Open your mouth and suck him."

Olivia's eyes closed in defeat. Oh god how could this be happening?

Sensing her hesitation Will pointed the gun from her to Calvin's head pressing the barrel tight against his skull. "Do it NOW!"

Olivia forced her eyes open and she looked up at Will. "Please," she begged softly. "Please just do what you want with me. I can't do this!"

"You fucking bitch!" Will growled as he stormed over to her and hit her as hard as she could in the face sending her flying to the ground. He quickly straddled her and pointed the gun at Calvin before he got stuck his face an inch away from hers. "You do what I fucking say or Calvin is dead! Do you understand me? He's fucking DEAD!"

"I can't!"

"Fuck you!"

A gunshot echoed in the small dungeon…

Please review :)


	18. Chapter 18

I own no one but my own people

"CALVIN!" Olivia screamed as the bullet entered Calvin's chest and he fell to the floor, his hazel eyes closing on impact, the blood slowly running out of the small hole in his chest.

Will chuckled as he turned back to Olivia and a smug grin grew on his face. "Should have sucked him."

Olivia took her hands and as hard as she could, brought them up; smashing Willa's face with the heel of her palm. The spurt of blood cascaded from his nose onto her face.

Will let out a cry of pain before he covered his face with his hands but he blood flowed down them.

"You little bitch!" he growled as he raised his own fist up and brought it down as hard as he could but at the last moment Olivia jerked her head away making him smash his fist on the hard concrete floor with a sickening crack.

He let out another scream as he clutched his bloody and broken fist; momentarily forgetting about Olivia arched her back and twisted so hard that he was thrown off of her.

Without wasting a single moment Olivia got up and ran over to Calvin and kneeled beside him. Her eyes flooded with tears as she ripped off her jacket and held it tightly over where he got shot.

"Calvin, wake up," she cried as her hands began shaking. "Honey, please don't leave me!"

She let out a sob as he remained still. His breathing had slowed down remarkably and he began to feel cold. She was going to lose him…

"I told you not to fuck with us," Will snarled as he stood up from the ground, still clutching his hand. "And now that piece of rat shit is dead because of you. You did this, Olivia, no one else. You're the one who caused his death."

Tears leaked down Olivia's face as she bowed her head, unable to get the poison of his words out of her mind. She held the jacket tighter against his chest, terrified to check if her care was even needed anymore.

"Calvin, wake up," she pleaded softly as her tears fell to his chest. "Calvin baby, wake up for me, please."

"He's dead, you stupid bitch!" Will shouted at her but she she forced herself to ignore his harsh words and closed her eyes and pressed her jacket tighter against his skin.

Will chuckled unkindly and shook his head. "You're just as pathetic as he is. You're giving your life up for nothing. He's a pathetic waste of space that only a bitch like you could love."

"Shut up!" Olivia snarled holding her jacket tighter against the gun shot. "Don't you EVER talk about him like that!"

Will glowered at her and pulled the charger back on the gun and stormed over to her and held the gun to the back of her head and Olivia tensed up at once as she felt the cold steel of the barrel pressing tight against her skull. She swallowed her fear as she slowly gathered Calvin in her arms and held onto him as tight as she could. If she had to go, at least she would go with the person she loved the most in her arms.

"Any last words?" he snarled.

Olivia licked her dry lips and closed her eyes as she held Calvin tighter. "I love you, Calvin…"

Will began to squeeze the trigger but the door slamming open caused him to release his finger from the trigger.

The man who rushed in was well built and had a look of panic in his eyes. "Cops!" he gasped as he tried to catch his breath, "four of them! Coming up the road! Unmarked cars!"

Will's eyes widened as he took the gun from the back of Olivia's head. "How the hell didn't we know? Nelson didn't tell us they had anything planned!"

"It's not! Kidnapping! Unit! It's four of them I've! Never seen! Before!"

Will turned towards Olivia and growled as he grabbed her by the hair and wrenched her face towards him. "Your friends are fucking dead!"

She tried to stand up but he threw her back to the ground and trained his gun on her.

"Angelo, Whitley, and Rogers come with me!" he barked at the man who had raped Calvin along with the photographer, still pointing his gun at Olivia. "Richie, stay here with her and make sure she keeps her mouth shut! I'll be back for her later!"

"What about the kid?" Richie asked as he pulled out his own gun from the confines of his waistband.

"We'll throw the body in the furnace later. Lets fucking move it!"

Olivia watched as the group left, Will slamming the door behind them without another word.

Olivia felt her nerves calm some. One man with one gun she could handle…

"You killed my Kate," Richie snarled as he pulled the charger back on his weapon.

"I wasn't even there," Olivia argued trying in vain to listen to any movement.

Richie shook his head. "You had her killed because I stole Calvin from you!"

"No I didn't! Richie, I swear I didn't!"

"You're a liar!" he screamed as he stormed over to her.

"No I'm not! Richie, I never ordered Kate hurt or killed or anything, I swear! It was a drug overdose!"

"She knew her limits!"

"Richie, I-!"

But a soft groan interrupted them and both Richie and Olivia turned towards Calvin.

"Olivia," Calvin moaned in pain as he clutched his stomach.

Olivia raced over to him, ignoring Richie's astonished face.

She kneeled down beside him and gave more pressure on his gunshot. "Baby, I'm right here," she told him as she moved the hair from his bruised and bloodied face. "Everything's gonna be alright."

She heard Richie mutter something but she could care less. Calvin was alive. He had a chance to get out of this hell hole.

"No!" Richie roared as he stormed over to them. "It's not fair! You can't have him when I can't have Kate!

Before she knew what was happening two arms wrapped around her chest and pulled her away from the young boy.

"Let GO of me!"she screamed as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

Richie threw her to the ground and aimed his gun at Calvin who didn't have the strength to even cover his head much less get away.

"Don't… don't hurt her," Calvin muttered as his eyes fluttered open and shut. "Please…"

"Shut up!" he shouted as he pulled the charger back on his gun.

"NO!" Olivia screamed as she got up from the ground and sprinted over to the two of them.

She jumped on his back and Olivia and Richie went soaring to the ground, the gun sliding across the floor.

"Bitch!" he shouted as he rolled over on his back but Olivia still had a tight grasp around his neck.

He took his elbow and as hard as he could he elbowed her in the side of the face. She let out a cry of pain and her hold loosened and Richie took full advantage as he flipped himself over on top of her and slammed her hands above her head.

"You're dead, you miserable cunt!" he snarled as he held her arms in place with his elbows and wrapped his hands around her throat.

Olivia struggled to get out from under him but no matter what she did he refused to let go. She had just begun to see spots of black and heard a voice screaming off in the distance when he released her throat.

She took in deep gasps of breath and the voice became clearer. As Olivia looked over Richie's shoulder her eyes widened as she saw a shaking Calvin aiming the gun Richie had slipped from his hand at his father, holding himself up with one of the metal support poles in the room, blood dripping down his unclothed body.

"I said get off her!" Calvin screamed as tears coursed down his face.

Richie slowly got up and sneered at the young boy in front of him. "Go ahead, Calvin," he snickered as he threw his arms open. "Take the shot."

"Calvin, don't." Olivia said as calm as she could trying her hardest to keep the tremor from her voice as she too slowly got up. "Put the gun down."

"No!" Calvin shouted as a sob escaped him. "He did th- the same thing to me that the other men did! He hurt me so bad and he- he brought me here and sol- sold me an- and he hurt yo- you too! I want him dead!"

"I know you do, Calvin, but you shooting him isn't gonna help you."

"My mom said he hur- hurt her too," he continued as he wiped the tears from his eyes only to have more come. "She told me once, when she was really sick. Sh- she said that he hurt her really bad and that's how I was made."

Olivia closed her eyes as she heard Richie laugh at his admission. "Your mom was a drunken bitch who doesn't understand that you can't rape a whore."

"My mom's not a whore!" yelled Calvin.

"Calvin, put the gun down," Olivia pleaded. "Baby, you don't wanna do this. I know right now it seems like you do but it won't help anything. It'll just make it worse."

"No. Let the fag take the shot," Richie said with a smug grin.

"Stop calling me that!" He screamed as the hand holding the gun shook even more.

"Ignore him, Calvin. Just put the gun down, okay?"

Olivia held her hands up and slowly walked over to him but he backed up and continued to aim the gun at Richie who also began to walk towards them.

"Stay where you are!" Calvin screamed at Richie as his hand shook so bad Olivia was afraid he might shoot her.

"You have no right to order me around!" Richie snarled. "You're nothing! Nobody loves you! I never wanted you and your mother gave you up to a cop bitch who only took you in because she had too! I should have let them kill you when I had the chance because you are nothing but a waste of space, you fucking pansy ass faggot!"

"Calvin, no!" Olivia screamed but it was too late. Calvin had already pulled the trigger and three deafening gunshots echoed in the stone room.

Richie gasped as he clutched his now bleeding chest and fell to the ground, the blood pouring out from him.

He took a single look at Calvin and a smirk over took his face. "You're… nothing…"

And with those final words on his lips he fell silent and moved no more.

Olivia clutched the wall behind her and her breaths came out in short gasps as she looked from a stunned Calvin to a dead Richie.

Calvin slowly lowered the gun and he fell to his knees and let out a sob as the gun clattered to the floor. Olivia slowly walked over to him and kneeled down beside him and picked up the jacket that she had been using to control bleeding and wrapped it around him as she held him tight in her arms, resting her head on his as he hugged her, sobbing hard into her shoulder.

"It's okay," Olivia breathed softly as she turned so he was looking at the wall instead of the body of his father. "Everything's gonna be okay. It'll be okay…"

She had no idea how wrong her words truly were…

Please Review


	19. Chapter 19

I own no one but my own people

"God, Fin, hurry up!" Elliot pleaded as Fin slammed on the gas as hard as he could, far out going the posted speed limit.

"We'll make it," Fin told him as he pressed down harder as they sped down the pitch black long narrow road. "They're gonna be fine."

Elliot bit back a stinging remark about him not knowing that but decided that now wasn't the best time for arguing.

They began to see the lights from the house shine in the distance and Elliot felt his heart jump into his throat. He gripped the dash board so tight his knuckles had turned white and a cold sweat broke out on his brow.

As they drove on Elliot narrowed his eyes at the car pulled over to the side and gasped as they drove nearer.

"Pull over!" he demanded Fin who obliged at once. Without waiting for the car to roll to a complete stop Elliot jumped out from his eat and raced towards the car, the new fallen snow crunching loudly beneath his feet. He quickly shined his flashlight in the abandoned car and felt a panic unlike any other rise in him.

"What's going on?" questioned Fin as he sprinted over. "What's going- "but he too was at a loss of words when he saw what was in front of him.

"This is Olivia's car," he muttered as his eyes ran over it.

"Not just that," Elliot said as he pointed his light into the driver's side. "She doesn't have her gun belt but her weapon is missing."

Fin and Elliot shared a strong look of agonizing fret before they heard Cragen and Munch run towards them.

"What's going on?" Cragen demanded. "Why'd we-."

"This is Olivia's car," Fin interrupted, "and she left her gun belt in the driver's seat with no weapon."

"Or someone took it off of her," Elliot offered darkly. "I swear to god if they hurt her..."

Munch shook his head as he got his own flashlight out and pointed to the nearly hidden tracks they were standing next to. "I don't think she was forced or she was with anybody. Only one set of tracks that look a lot like Olivia's boots are here."

"Why the hell would she take off her gun belt though?" Fin pondered out loud.

Elliot looked down at the tracks and noticed something strange that made it all click. "Because she wanted to make herself look less like a cop. At least with her weapon in her waistband or her pocket she'd look less suspicious but the belt would have given her away. Plus look at the tracks. They don't head off into the woods, they don't look like she was trying to get out of dodge or sight, she wasn't running. It goes right up the road and I'd bet my life it walks right up to the door."

"She tried to play this like an undercover op," Cragen realized.

Elliot nodded in agreement. "The question is now; did it succeed?"

"I doubt it," offered Munch. "An operation this big you really think someone isn't aware of all of their movements?"

"I say we just go in there guns blazing," said Fin.

"And chance getting one of them killed?" said Elliot.

"What other options do we have?"

Elliot sighed as he turned to Cragen hoping that he would back him up. "Cap, how do you wanna play this?"

"There's no time to wait for backup so me and Munch will take the back you and Fin will take the front. We don't know what we're walking into so be prepared for anything. Remember no matter what you see in there they wouldn't want you losing your badges for them, do you all understand what I'm telling you?"

Both Fin and Munch nodded while Elliot simply gripped the holster of his pistol tighter. Cragen took a deep breath and looked around at his three detectives. "Alright. Let's go men."

While Munch and Cragen turned into the tree line and headed back the way they came Fin and Elliot looked at one another for a moment before they too ran into the woods and sprinted towards the front of the house trying their best to keep out of dodge not knowing that they were already being watched…

* * *

"Shit!" shouted Olivia as she gripped her painfully sore shoulder after she had just tried to slam open the door for the unknown time. Both of her legs were about to give from the numerous amounts of times she tried to kick down the heavy metal door before but she knew she couldn't give up.

She backed up and was about to try again with her other shoulder when Calvin called out to her.

"It's no use," he muttered softly as he wrapped Olivia's coat around him tighter unable to take his eyes from Richie's body under the blood stained sheet she had thrown over it after checking every nook and cranny of him for a key to unlock the door. "We're gonna die down here."

Olivia turned towards him and swallowed hard when he glanced up at her. His eyes seemed almost lifeless, like he had given up any and all hope of rescue.

"No we're not," she told him as she went over and kneeled down beside him. "Calvin, I promise I'll get us out of here." She reached out and gently pushed back the hair from his bruised and bloodied face.

She reached out and pulled him into her warm embrace being careful not to touch his still bleeding back. "I'll get you someplace safe," whispered Olivia as she gently kissed the top of his head, moving his hair away from his bruised and bloodied face.

He snuggled closer and a tear streamed down his face cutting through the blood. "I wanna go home."

Olivia opened her mouth to assure him that she would take him away from this hell on earth and bring him home, that she'd help him forget this nightmare, that she would make sure he would never again be hurt by these inhuman monsters.

But the moment she did they heard footsteps running towards their prison.

"Lie down!" Olivia whispered as she pulled away from him. "Close your eyes pretend you're dead."

"Olivia-."

"Trust me, Calvin, do as I say. Whatever happens, remember the most important thing is to get yourself out, do you understand? Don't worry about me or anyone else just get yourself out of here. Promise me."

"I don't wanna leave you!"

"I'll be fine, Calvin," she assured him. "But promise me you'll do that for me. I will do every single thing in my power to save you but you have to promise me if I can't then you'll forget me and get yourself out."

Calvin looked up at her and he saw the pleading in her eyes. She had made him so many promises. A promise that things would look better in the morning after that first night, a promise that she would do everything to save him before she even thought about saving herself, a promise that she would find him and get him out of here and all she asked was one promise in return.

He closed his eyes as tears made their way down his face. "I promise."

"Good boy. Now lay down on the ground."

He nodded before he laid down on the cold concrete floor and closed his eyes, trying his best to make his breathing seem nonexistent.

"I love you," whispered Olivia softly.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

Olivia silently moved to where the gun laid. She picked it up and charged it and slowly made her way over to the door. She moved her body slack against the wall and stilled her breath.

She heard the locks tumble and saw the door crash open. Will stormed into the dungeon but was stopped cold at the sight of Richie's sheet under the body.

Olivia took a deep breath and quickly positioned herself in back of Will and put her weapon to the back of his head. "Drop your weapon!" snarled Olivia.

Will only hesitated for a moment before he dropped the small handgun in his hand to the floor with a loud clatter. Olivia kicked it to the other end of the room and pressed her gun against his head tighter.

"You killed Richie, I see," said Will surprisingly calm as he held his hands up in defeat.

"I told him not to fuck with me. Get down on the ground. Now!"

Will chuckled as he shook his head. "You know what your problem is, Olivia? You're too much of a cop."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means if you had just shot me the moment I entered the room and ran instead of listening to your 'shoot only when necessary' training, you wouldn't be fucked."

Olivia's eyes narrowed in confusion before she heard someone racing in the room behind her. She tried in vain to turn around with Will in tow but the man who had raced in put his gun to her head.

"I think," said Will with a smugness that made Olivia want to cringe, "that it's my turn to tell YOU to drop YOUR weapon."

She closed her eyes in defeat but ultimately dropped her weapon to the floor. Will reached down and picked it up before twisted around and smirked at Olivia who glared furiously at him. "We're gonna go have a little fun with your friends."

Her eyes widened as Will grabbed her by the arm and twisted her around so her back was pressed up against him. With the hand not holding the gun to her head he reached in his pockets and pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs.

He fashioned them tight around her wrist before he nuzzled her neck making her cringe. "Move," he whispered before he pushed her forward with the other man followed in their footsteps. Thinking that both inhabitants of the room were now dead neither one bothered to shut the door behind them.

Once their footsteps had died away Calvin slowly opened one eye and when he realized he was alone in the room both of his eyes blinked open. He shot up and got up from the ground forcing his groan of pain to remain hidden. He ran over to his pile of clothes that had been thrown off him and pulled them on before he pulled on Olivia's now bloody leather jacket over top of it.

As fast as his body would let him Calvin hurried towards the door and cautiously peeked out of it scanning the length of the hallway before he slowly stepped out. His limps were paralyzed with fear for a brief moment; he was afraid to make the smallest movement, terrified that someone would come running after him the moment he did.

He listened intently for a moment before he painfully slowly moved forward praying that he would find a way out.

* * *

Olivia remained silent as Will and the other man led her up the first and second set of wooden steps and nearly had her almost running through the long hallway until they got to the front door. He pushed her head down when they reached the door, keeping her out of sight of the windows.

She twisted her head around and out the window saw for the briefest moments in time a flash of someone in the wood line before they disappeared out of sight.

Will forced her head frontwards and pushed her up the other set of stairs keeping a tight grip on her arm and his gun pressed hard into her skull.

She nearly stumbled but managed to keep her footing as Will forced her up the steps and when they finally reached the landing. He all but dragged her into one of the rooms, waiting for the other man to come in before he slammed the door shut and locked it.

Olivia glanced around what looked like a security office would look like in a mall with at least twenty different high def TV's showing various parts of the interior as well as the outsides to include the road that you had to drive on to get to the house and several spots in the wood line along with a control panel that ran the length of the table.

She swallowed hard as she saw Elliot and Fin in the wood line sneaking towards the house while Cragen and Munch were in another monitor doing the same thing.

"You know I gotta admit if it wasn't for the cameras we'd have no idea these bastards would be here," said Will with fleeting admiration. "And the younger looking white guy is your partner right? We could have some fun with him…"

Olivia paid him little attention as she looked over the other monitors, her heart pounding painfully hard when she saw Calvin peek around one of the corners before he slumped against the wall and slowly and carefully make his way down the hall. He was so close!

She quickly looked back at Elliot and Fin and swallowed hard, praying that Will wouldn't notice Calvin trying to escape.

Will took Olivia by the arm and turned her around to face him rubbing up against her.

"No!" cried Olivia as she tried to pull away from him.

"You have no authority here, Olivia," he whispered in her ear gently biting it. "And you are going to listen to me when I tell you to do something."

The other man in the room went over to the control panel and laid his hand on top of a large red button but did not press down on it.

"Scream," he muttered as he continued to rub against her, making her cringe when she felt his member harden against her thigh.

"Screw you."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said with a chuckle as he kissed her behind her ear.

Will pulled away from her and reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a tazor. A cruel smile grew on his face as he watched Olivia's eyes grow wide and frightened. "Looks like we're gonna need to have a little fun then…

* * *

"See anyone?" whispered Fin as he kept a sharp lookout for anyone in the wood line.

"No," Elliot whispered back as he peered out from the edge of the wood line. "The edge of the house, you ready?"

"Ready."

"Alright... Go!"

The duo raced quietly to the side of the house and pressed up tight against it, Elliot watching the front just as carefully as Fin watched the back.

"Anything?" Elliot asked as he scanned his sector.

"Nothing. You good?"

"Yeah I'm clear. Alright… On the count of three we haul ass to the door. I'll be lead man, you watch my back, you got it?""

"Got it," Fin whispered back as he readied himself to sprint to the house.

"One… two… three!"

Elliot hadn't enough time to take his first step when the most terrifying sound he had ever heard echoed across the grounds.

Olivia screams overflowing with pain.

"What the fuck?" Fin shouted as he quickly began looking around for the source of the sound.

"Where is she?" Elliot bellowed as he too looked around for the sound, the sounds of her scream growing louder by the second.

Her screams warped into frantic sobs and then all of a sudden Will's cruel laughter surrounded them. "Step away from the house!" ordered Will, Olivia's sob being heard in the background.

Fin and Elliot looked at one another for a moment before the voice called out again. "Yes you; the cops who were just in the woods. Come to the front of the house and throw away your weapons, all four of you!"

Neither pair made any indication of following his orders when they heard Olivia's voice cry out. "Please no! Please no! PLEASE!" Followed by another scream that cut through each and every one of them.

"Leave her alone!" roared Elliot but the horrific sound continued.

"Get the front of the house and throw your weapons down or the next sound you hear will be a bullet going through her fucking head!" shouted Will.

Wasting not a single moment Elliot and Fin sprinted towards the front of the house with Munch and Cragen right behind them.

All four of them quickly threw their pistols away from them and the moment they did; Angelo, Whitley, and Rogers raced out with their own guns drawn stopping inches away from them.

Angelo pointed to Elliot. "You get over here, the rest of you on the ground now!"

Elliot boldly stepped forward while Munch, Cragen, and Fin quickly got down on the ground and Angelo twisted him around and pulled out Elliot's handcuffs and locked them tightly.

"Watch them!" Angelo ordered as he spun Elliot around and marched him towards the house.

Angelo slowly crept his hand down his back and grabbed his ass. Elliot wrenched away and shot him a look that had most men cowering in fear. "Touch me again and I'll shoot off that miniscule flap of skin you call a dick, you pathetic bitch!"

"Mmmm, you're a fighter just like that bitch of a partner of yours. This is gonna be fun."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Elliot snarled.

"I think Will is already taking care of that," said Angelo with a smirk. "And besides, tits and pussy ain't really my thing. I'm more of a manly man if you get my drift. I'm like a classic movie, I can be enjoyed by the young AND old."

"You son of a bitch!" Elliot shouted as he tried to turn around but Angelo forced him back front.

"Relax, detective," he said as he opened the door and shoved him inside. "Unfortunately I'm not allowed to have any fun with you." He grabbed him by the neck and trailed his hand alongside his neck as he leaned up and got close to his ear. "But that doesn't mean that YOU can't have fun with others..."

Missing Elliot's fleeting look of fright Angelo forced him up the steps

* * *

Calvin swallowed hard as he made he came to the landing on the second stairwell. Just two more hallways and he would be free of this hell on earth.

His heart raced. He had heard no sounds of Olivia when he was walking through the halls or the steps. Oh god what if they…

No! He refused to let that thought enter his head! He needed to get out of here and get her help where ever she was!

Calvin took a deep breath, waited a long moment before he all but sprinted towards the door ignoring the shearing pain in his leg. His breathing growing heavier by the second, his heart pounding so hard it was causing him pain, the bullet hole in his side and his leg made him want to scream out in pain but he refused to quit as he held his side and kept going, ignoring the blood leaking through the makeshift bandage Olivia had made from the sheet.

His hand had just gripped the doorknob when a horrifically ghastly echoing scream seemed to surround him.

Calvin let out a loud cry of fright but that hardly seemed to make a miniscule dent in the sound that seemed to come from all around him.

He looked around frantically for the source of the sound and finally located it was coming from several loudspeakers positioned around the room.

"Step away from the house!" came Will's voice and Calvin narrowed his eyes in confusion. What the hell was going on?

"Yes you; the cops who were just in the woods. Come to the front of the house, all four of you!"

Calvin's eyes widened to the size of saucers. They were coming to rescue the two of them! His smile lasted for a brief moment when it fell. They had come to rescue them only to be caught. He swallowed hard as his hand gripped the door knob once again. A quick turn and he would be free.

"Please no!" Olivia cried desperately, "please no! PLEASE!" She screamed her horrifying scream again and Calvin wrenched his hand away from the door and let out a sob. Oh god what were they doing to her?

"Get to the front of the house and throw your weapons down or the next sound you hear will be a bullet going through her fucking head!"

Calvin didn't even bother to see if they had listened to his instructions. They were hurting her. The one person on this earth who cared about him. How could he have even thought about abandoning her!

With a deep breath to tide him over Calvin raced up the steps in a desperate attempt to find his guardian…

Please review :)


	20. Chapter 20

I own no one but my own people

Will took Olivia by the arm and turned her around to face him rubbing up against her.

"No!" cried Olivia as she tried to pull away from him.

"You have no authority here, Olivia," he whispered in her ear gently biting it. "And you are going to listen to me when I tell you to do something."

The other man in the room went over to the control panel and laid his hand on top of a large red button but did not press down on it.

"Scream," he muttered as he continued to rub against her, making her cringe when she felt his member harden against her thigh.

"Screw you."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said with a chuckle as he kissed her behind her ear.

Will pulled away from her and reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a tazor. A cruel smile grew on his face as he watched Olivia's eyes grow wide and frightened. "Looks like we're gonna need to have a little fun then…"

Olivia was only about half a second to look at the instrument he had in his hand before someone grabbed her arms and wrenched them behind her back keeping one hand on the red button the whole time.

"Let go of me!" screamed Olivia as she struggled against the man who was strong enough to subdue her with only one arm. Will wasted no time as he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and jerked it up and over her head. Nearing a frenzying speed he grabbed the front of her bra and ripped it open.

She opened her mouth to demand he get away from her but before she could Will slammed the tazor like instrument on the center of her right breast.

It was unlike any pain she had ever experienced. It felt like a thousand lightning bolts coursed through her all at once with no signs of sanctuary for her body. A scream filled with pain was wrenched through her lips as she arched her back in hopes of throwing him off but he didn't pull away.

Olivia wasn't sure how much time had passed before he finally took the tazor off of her skin. Her legs buckled and she would have collapses had it not been for the man holding her up. Frantic heaving sobs escaped her and Will's cruel laughter erupted all around them as he looked at her before walking behind them to the microphone.

"Step away from the house!" ordered Will but Olivia was in far too much torment to attempt to reason out what he was saying and instead continued to sob at the relentless pain that exploded in her chest. "Yes you," he continued, "the cops who were just in the woods. Come to the front of the house and throw away your weapons, all four of you!"

Moments passed and just as a minor fraction of the pain seemed to fade away Will stormed in front of her and grabbed her breast once more and held up the tazor.

Olivia threw her head back and forth and backed up as far as she could manage with the demon behind her. "Please no!" cried Olivia hysterically as Will held up the tazor again. "Please no! PLEASE!"

Her cries did nothing to dissuade him and he plunged the tazor onto her tender flesh once more.

Another scream ripped past her lips as she fought to get its prongs away from her skin. Her body shook both from the electricity coursing through her and the fear that she would die here at the hands of this psychotic mad man.

This time didn't last nearly as long as the first attack did and he wrenched the instrument away and stormed over to the microphone again.

Olivia was too drained to fight against the man holding her anymore and slumped in his arms gasping for breath as the tears coursed down her face and her sobs echoed as loud as Will's threatening words did. "Get the front of the house and throw your weapons down or the next sound you hear will be a bullet going through her fucking head!"

Suddenly it clicked for the detective and she forced her weeping to cease. They could hear her screaming and crying, and if they could that mean Calvin could as well.

"Don't listen," Olivia silently pleaded. "Just save yourself, Calvin, don't worry about me. Save yourself..."

Even before the thought had even formed in her head she knew it was a lost cause. If she heard him screaming even a fraction of what she had just done she would trudge through hell and high water to get to him and as much as she hated it Olivia knew he would do the same for her.

Will watched the monitor for a moment before he taped the other mans shoulder; a sign to stop pressing the intercom button.

Will reached in his back pocket and pulled out a simple black radio. "Hold back the black guy and the older guys; bring me the younger white one."

With a short burst of static Will put the radio back in his pocket before he walked in front of Olivia who couldn't find enough contempt in the world to fill her stare as she looked up at him.

"Your friends are fucked now you know that right? Just like your bastard wannabe son."

Olivia's glower grew fiercer as he continued to speak. "And I gotta tell you, Olivia, you should have just listened to us and fucked him. Then maybe we would have let you both live. Him for sure. I mean you wanna talk about a great fuck?" He let out a low whistle and clicked his tongue. "For a virgin he was pretty impressive and the stupid little fag actually cummed when he got sucked. Of course he always fell asleep right in the middle of it but we'd have trained him not to do that anymore after a few weeks."

She knew he was just baiting her; giving him an excuse to attack her but she couldn't help but fall for the bait. A deathly snarl slid past her lips. "Stop it! Stop talking about him!"

Will's eyes grew darker with lust as he reached out and stroked her cheek, laughing harshly when she jerked away from his touch. "You know I never was really into little boys or girls for that matter. The money is why I do this and of course once in a while we get some vigilante parent or cop coming to find us… that's when I get to have my fun."

Will lowly leaned in and Olivia closed her eyes in defeat as she felt his lips brush against hers.

"Leave her alone!"

All three of them whipped their heads towards the doorway at the voice that had interrupted them.

Calvin was standing in the doorway looking wide eyed and terrified at the sight in front of him. Olivia recovered from the shock first and as hard as she could possibly manage she brought her leg up and kicked him right between the legs.

Will gasped and his mouth opened to scream but only a strained whisper escaped him as he clutched himself and collapsed on the ground.

She threw her head back and slammed the back of her skull against the other mans nose who released her the moment she made contact. He too fell to the ground and Olivia sprinted towards Calvin. She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away from the room, running as fast as they could down the hall.

"Get up!" she heard Will snarl just as they reached the rickety wooden staircase. "Get the fuck up and bring them back! I want them alive! You search the upstairs I'll look downstairs!"

Olivia and Calvin made a mad dash down the steps and just reached the bottom when Calvin spotted the commotion outside and saw Elliot being led by a gun toting Angelo walked in the house.

Calvin's breath caught in his throat and his whole body began to shake as he looked at the man who had raped him repeatedly. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't move. He was absolutely petrified.

Olivia saw them as well and glanced around and saw that there was just enough room under the stairs to hide the two of them. Olivia began to race towards it but was brought to a sudden stand still before she even took a step. She whipped around and saw Calvin staring at Angelo his eyes wide and full of more fright then any soul dead or alive has ever felt.

She couldn't call out to him, that would get her caught by Will and his lackey but she couldn't stay on the steps because she knew that Angelo would be walking in the door soon and would find the two of them.

Olivia gripped his hand tighter and with all of her might yanked him out of his trance nearly making him fall to the ground. She slammed her hand over his mouth as he went to cry out and all but dragged him underneath the steps.

Olivia pushed him down between two large cardboard boxes and began piling grimy thin blankets on top of him until he was unrecognizable with the other linen around him. "Stay hidden," she whispered as soft as she could before she too crouched down next to him. Pulling her shirt back on over her head she watched the front door open her breath held for fear of exposure.

As she watched the door open Olivia silently aimed the gun towards the duo but from her position as well as the fact Angelo was using Elliot as a shield she had little to no chance of hitting him without hurting her partner.

"Honey, we're home!" cried Angelo as he kicked the door shut behind him still keeping a tight grip on Elliot's handcuffed wrists.

Olivia gripped the faded box beside her tighter as she heard the deafening sounds of footsteps overhead before they stormed down the stairs. She could feel Calvin begin to tremble beside her as she watched Will descend down the stairs and got in front of Angelo and Elliot.

"I brought you a present," Angelo said with a smirk as he pushed a snarling Elliot forward. "Maybe this one will have a little more brains and actually do what we say.

"Forget him and forget the others! Find the kid!" ordered Will.

"So what the hell do you want me to do with this one?" demanded Angelo as he shoved Elliot forward.

"Kill him, torture him, fuck him for all I care I don't give a shit! I need that kid back!"

"You're never touching them again," growled Elliot as he struggled uselessly against the handcuffs. "And I swear to god if you hurt either one of them I'll kill you!"

Despite his anger Will chuckled at Elliot's words. "Oh my, Detective, a bit possessive aren't you? You've fucked her haven't you? Hell maybe you've fucked both of them and want them both for yourself. Not that I blame you. She does look like she's a nice little fuck."

Elliot lunged for him and it took every single ounce of Angelo's strength to hold him back in the slightest. "Fuck you!" roared Elliot as he continued to struggle against Angelo.

Will reached into his pocket and pulled out a short silver pocket knife and without warning slashed at Elliot's throat with it.

Olivia threw her hand over her own mouth this time muffling her own screams

Elliot could nearly feel the cold steel of the blade on his skin as he jumped back as far as he could sending him and Angelo to the ground.

"You little shit!" growled Will as he held the knife high above his head.

"No!" screamed Olivia.

Time seemed to move in slow motion for the detective. Olivia ran out from her hiding spot into the open. Will turned towards her and just as she pulled the trigger he dropped down to the ground.

They jumped as the two bullets collided with the wall behind them all and Olivia quickly readjusted her aim. "Drop your weapon!" cried Olivia as she moved the gun to Angelo who thanks to Elliot no longer had the use of his shield.

Angelo took one look at the gun in her hands before he threw his own gun away and raised his hands in the air. "Uncuff him!"

"Don't listen to her," snarled Will as he slowly stood up. His eyes connected with her and a sneer of a grin grew on his lips. "She is nothing."

"I said drop your weapon!" ordered Olivia once more as she struggled to keep her hands steady.

Will laughed and began to make his way up to her but she held her ground and turned her aim towards Will. "We don't want you ya know, I just want the boy."

"Fuck you."

"Don't worry you will. But first we need to know where that piece of shit kid is."

"He's gone," Olivia lied. "He went out the back door."

Will's cruel inhuman laugh surrounded them again and she tightened her grip on her pistol. "You're lying to me, Olivia, and I don't appreciate lying."

"No I'm not. I told him to leave and save himself while I dealt with all of you."

"Yes you are and you want to know how I know? Any time I've even begin to talk about him you scream and freak out. Yet you have no problem telling me where he escaped to?"

"They have backup waiting outside and I know if you go after him you'll be shot down like the dog you are and you don't deserve death; you deserve to rot in prison for the rest of your miserable life."

Will's smile faltered some an Olivia had a miniscule amount of hope fill her. Maybe this time her lie wouldn't backfire on her.

He took several steps closer to her and she stood her ground as he got within several inches of her.

"Stay away from her!" Elliot cried but Will paid him no attention what so ever.

Will and Olivia locked eyes for several moments and Olivia struggled to keep her eyes on his and not give away Calvin's hiding spot.

A bead of sweat rolled down her brow but Will seemed just as cold and unmoving as ever. She couldn't help it; her eyes glanced towards the pile of raggedy blankets for the smallest degree of seconds.

Wills eyes followed hers and the moment he found where Calvin was hiding Olivia jumped back and aimed her gun at his chest and her finger twitched.

Will grabbed the gun and tried to twist it from her grasp but she held on tight and kicked the leg out from under him and the two went hurtling towards the floor with all four hands gripping the gun.

Will sent a powerful kick into her thigh and Olivia let out a howl of pain but she still refused to release her weapon.

He leapt on top of her and Olivia gasped as he fell on top of her with his full body weight. "He is mine!" snarled Will as he tried to pry the gun from her hands.

With as deep a breath as she could she kicked off the ground and flipped the two of them over so she was on top of him and she jerked the gun so it was facing herself and with a loud crack Will's wrist snapped in half.

He screamed in pain and for one brief shining moment his hold on the gun lessons and Olivia quickly flipped the gun back around and pulled the trigger not knowing what part of his body it hit and not caring either. Will fell to the floor and clutched his bleeding shoulder as tears coursed down his rough face.

Olivia scrambled to get up and aimed the gun at him. Her own eyes filled with tears and her breath was coming out in short gasping breaths. Will rolled over to cradle his broken wrist and Olivia wasted no time as she kicked his wrist as hard as she possibly could making his scream echo throughout the house.

"Tell your men outside to stand down and surrender!" snarled Olivia.

I," Will's words were coming out in short gasps of breath, "do, not, listen, to, you!"

"Do it or the next ones a head shot and you don't wanna guess which head I'm talking about!"

"They won't surrender themselves for me!"

"I guess you should have picked better friends then. Now tell them to stand down!"

Will looked up at her with a hatred so intense it would have sent lesser men running for the hills. "You broke my radio, I can't call them."

Despite his shearing pain he looked up at her and smirked. "Oops."

Olivia reached down and hauled him to his feet digging her fingers into the bleeding hole in his shoulder.

He let out a cry of pain and went to collapse on the floor but Olivia hauled him to his feet again. She leaned in close and snarled low in his ear. "Move!"

Olivia and Will stormed towards the door all the while keeping the gun pointed to his head.

She stopped and turned towards Angelo who was looking around the room as if he was unsure what to do. "Uncuff him!"

Angelo swallowed hard and nodded. He did what he was told and the moment Elliot was free of his restraints he reached up and hit him as hard as he could sending him flying back landing with a loud crash onto the hardwood floor.

"Stupid bitch!" growled Elliot as he cuffed Anglo's hands behind his back making the metal cuffs as tight as they would go.

"Bring him out the back," ordered Olivia as she continued to lead Will towards the door. Elliot nodded in acceptance before he grabbed him by the arm and began to lead him through the maze of hallways until he was out of sight.

Olivia swallowed whatever fear she had burning inside her before she slammed open the door maintaining her death grip on Will and her pistol at his head.

Both Rogers and Whitley who had their guns trained on Munch, Fin, and Cragen who were still face down in the snow shivering from the violent winds and snow that blew unmercifully around them, whipped towards them.

"Drop your weapons!" cried Olivia as she held the gun up against Will's head, having no clue what she was going to do if they didn't listen to her request.

"Olivia, what the hell are you doing?" shouted Cragen as he and the other two detectives looked up from the ground at her all three of their eyes widening in shock.

"Drop your weapons and get down on the ground!" she repeated again ignoring the astonished captain.

"Or what?" Whitley snarled with a sneer. "You can't shoot him or us. You'll lose your job and go to prison!

"You kidnapped and… and raped my son right in front of me; do you really think I don't have an excuse to kill all three of you right now?"

Rogers and Whitley caught one another's eyes for a moment before they turned back to Olivia who pulled back the charger on her weapon. "Throw down your weapons and get face down!"

"Do what she fucking says!"shouted Will as he shifted uncomfortably. "If I die for you two I swear to god I'll kill you!"

The two glared at Will for a moment and a tense thick silence surrounded them all filled only by the whistling of the harsh winds. After another moment both henchmen threw down their weapons and raised their arms in surrender.

Munch and Fin got up from the frozen ground and raced over to the two of them and quickly cuffed their hands behind their backs and pulled them up from the snow covered earth.

Cragen ran towards Will and took him from Olivia and wrenched his arms behind his back looking at her in unrelenting shock. "You could have killed him. Granted I'm not thankful for what you did but-."

Olivia pressed the magazine release and caught the empty clip in her hands. "Three shots in Richie, two shots in the wall, one in his shoulder," she explained. "I knew it was empty."

Will's eyes widened just as Cragen's did and he charged for her but Cragen maintained his tight grip on him.

"You bitch!" cried Will as he struggled against Cragen who led him away. "You're dead, you bitch! You and that fucking kid! You're both fucking dead!"

Olivia watched as Cragen led him away before she raced back inside and over to the pile of blankets getting out of her phone and calling 911. "This is detective Olivia Benson, badge number 4015; I need a backup and an ambulance now at New Jersey state route 92, house number 7609. Eleven year old boy shot, stabbed and… and attacked. We got a shit load of other kids as well not sure in what condition."

Without waiting for conformation Olivia pulled the blankets off of him and found him with his eyes closed, the makeshift bandage she had made for him was soaked through and now leaking with his blood and the bright red sticky blood made a grotesque puddle underneath the small boy.

Olivia gasped and pulled off her jacket she had given him and held it tight against his bleeding chest. "Calvin, wake up. Calvin, baby wake up."

Tears flooded her eyes as her hands began to shake. "Honey, you're safe. You're safe now, I promise. You just gotta hold on a little longer, baby, just a little longer!"

She gathered him in her arms and let out a sob as he began to feel cold to the touch as she strained to hear the sirens far off in the distance. "Calvin, no… Calvin just hold on! Please hold on for me! Calvin, please…!"

Please Review


	21. Chapter 21

I own no one but my own people

In life there are very few moments that can make an adult truly, without exception, terrified beyond what their native language can describe.

For any parent who possessed even an inkling of love for their child, not knowing if they would ever hear their child's voice again, not knowing if they had been good enough parents to raise an independent society contributing individual, not knowing if their child, a literal piece of them, would ever awake again, is the most terrifying experience any human being can go through.

It was that pure indescribable fear that was racing through Olivia Benson's heart as she held an unconscious Calvin in her trembling arms.

Her breath hitched, her limbs quivered, her heart slammed against her chest. She repeated her mantra to an unconscious Calvin telling him that he had come so close to give up on his life now with no success on rousing him awake.

Tears flow down her cheeks and her eyes were nothing more than watery pools that she didn't bother to wipe away.

She stroked his soft brown hair away from his face that was perverted with bruises and caked with his own blood. "Calvin, please," she sobbed as she held him tight against her chest. "Baby, please wake up. You're almost out of here. Please hang on…"

The sirens of the approaching ambulances gave her a tiny quantity of hope. She grabbed onto the hope and held with all of the strength she could muster as her literal grip on Calvin tightened. They were so close!

The flashing bright red and white lights grew stronger as the massive vehicle came to rest right outside the house of horrors. Olivia watched as the paramedics jumped out of the back and grabbed the stretcher before they raced into the house.

"Over here!" she cried out as they rushed over to the couple. "Please save him!" pleaded Olivia as she unwillingly released her clutch on Calvin.

"Don't worry, Ma'am, he'll be fine."

The young paramedic's words did nothing to console the detective as her blood soaked jacket was now offering little protection against the flowing blood.

"He's my son, you have to help him!"

"We will, Ma'am, but you need to keep calm okay?"

"My son is dying! How do you expect me to stay calm?" she shouted as if her words words would make the paramedics talents excel tenfold.

"I understand that but right now you need to let us work on him okay?"

Olivia nodded as she watched them hastily cut away his sweatshirt and the blood soaked improvised bandage.

He put his hand on Calvin's chest for a moment before he straightened out Calvin's head and opened his jaw and looked inside his mouth.

Silently he reached in his bag and grabbed a breathing mask that he fitted over Calvin's face. His partner began squeezing the blue bag attached to it once every three seconds

The paramedic not squeezing the bag pressed his fingers up to Calvin's neck for several moments. "Pulse is weak we need to move him now."

The first paramedic went to the foot of the Calvin while the second who was continuously squeezing the bag stayed by his head. "One, two, three, lift!"

Both paramedics lifted the small boy as if he were as feather and the moment they did Olivia gasped in horror. Where Calvin had been sitting the blood leaked through his sweat pants and laid in an immense sticky dark red puddle on the dirty wooden floor.

It was then that she noticed the growing blood red stain on the front of his pants that the oversized hoodie had effectively covered up. Her stomach lurched and she swallowed the bile that rose in her throat, refusing to become sick over what those bastards had done to him.

Olivia got up from the ground and grabbed his motionless hand as the paramedics rolled the stretcher out of the house and came to a gentle stop behind the open doors.

She released his hand for only the briefest moments as she watched as the paramedics gently place the stretcher into the cab of the vehicle and the duo followed. Olivia got in next and grasped Calvin's small hand once more as the paramedic shut the doors and pounded on the window to signal the driver to move.

The ambulance took off like a shot and the sound of sirens echoed around the trio as it raced out of the driveway and into the street.

"It's gonna be okay, Calvin." she breathed as she brought his hand up to her mouth and brought her lips to it. "You're gonna be okay, baby. How long until we get to a hospital?" demanded Olivia.

"Twenty minutes," the paramedic answered as he reached in one of the compartments and grabbed a piece of square plastic. He ripped off the paper covering one side of the plastic and placed it directly over the bullet hole in Calvin's chest.

The man reached in another compartment and grabbed a roll of medical tape and, going as fast as he could, taped down three of the sides before he threw the discarded materials to the floor

His response stunned the detective who shook her head. "You have to move faster than that! He's dying!"

"We're going as fast as we can, Ma'am," he assured her as he grabbed Calvin by the shoulder. "One, two, three, flip!"

Both men flipped Calvin over on his side facing him away from the paramedic.

"What are you doing to him?" cried Olivia as the paramedic grabbed a wad of fresh gauze and pushed it inside him.

"We need to stop the bleeding," he explained calmly but with a sense of importance. "How old is he?"

"He's twelve," Olivia answered as she ran a quivering hand through her hair. She forced herself to remember these men weren't going to hurt Calvin but were trying to save him. "Please just hurry," she whispered as soft as she could.

The paramedic nodded before they turned him over again so that Calvin was on his back once more. The medic winced and in took a sharp breath when he saw the numerous cuts that Will had given him.

Olivia could hear the revulsion in the paramedic's voice as he snatched a new roll of gauze from the cabinets besides them. "Fucking Christ what the hell did they do to him?"

Calvin's eyes gently fluttered open just as the paramedic grabbed a hold of his part to wrap the gauze around him.

"No," he whimpered just loud enough to hear it himself as he tried to roll away from the man.

"I need you to stay still okay?" the paramedic told him as he tried to roll him back over towards him.

"Please stop," he pleaded as he tried to move away from him, his voice muffled by the mask.

Olivia immediately got up from her chair and kneeled beside him gripping his hand tighter. "Calvin baby, I'm right here, okay? You're gonna be fine."

"Get away from me!" he sobbed as he wrenched his hand from Olivia's and twisted away from them.

"Calvin, you need to relax," the paramedic pleaded as Calvin reached up and grabbed a hold of his breathing mask and snatched it off his mouth and tried to sit up.

The paramedic grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him on his back and forced the mask over his mouth but he reached up and pulled it from his mouth again throwing it to the ground.

"Baby, calm down! No one's gonna hurt you!" cried Olivia as her own tears filled her eyes.

"No!" Calvin screamed franticly as he struggled against the paramedics hold while the other paramedic grabbed a hold of his upper thighs to hold him down. "Let go of me! Let GO of me!" The young boy managed to get his arm free for a brief moment and swung it wildly, making contact with the first paramedic's cheek.

"Jim, you alright?" the first paramedic asked as he struggled to hold onto Calvin's legs.

"I'm fine," he assured him as he fell against the door rubbing the spot where Calvin hit him.

The moment his fist made contact a heart wrenching sob flew from the boy's lips. His eyes grew large with unspeakable terror written in them. "I'm sorry!" Calvin shrieked desperately. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

Olivia's own sob escaped her and she grabbed his hand again only to have him wrench it away. "Stop! Please stop!" sobbed Calvin uncontrollably. "Don't hurt me!"

"Hold his arms down," he ordered Olivia; "I'm giving him a sedative."

Olivia closed her eyes as she nodded. She took a deep breath before she maneuvered her way to his head and gripped his wrists as tight as she could.

"Stop!" Calvin cried as he tried to free himself from her grasp, his breath coming out in nothing but panicked gasps but she wouldn't heed his request.

The paramedic reached into the cabinet and grabbed a needle full of a clear liquid. He removed the plastic covering and quickly twisted him over so he was face down.

Calvin's scream frightened the strong hearted detective. The terrifying sound seemed to echo in the back of the cab. "NOOOOOO! HELP ME! HELLLLLLP!"

"Do it!" screamed Olivia who wasn't sure if she could take another moment of the scream that shattered her heart into pieces.

Without wasting another second the paramedic jabbed the needle into Calvin's backside. Olivia watched as his eyes rolled to the back of his head before they closed and he became motionless once again.

A frantic sob escaped Olivia as she moved the hair from his blood covered face. "Oh god what did they do to you?"

The paramedic rolled him back over on his back and covered him with a blanket while Jim slipped a new breathing mask over his face and secured it tightly behind his head.

Moments later the ambulance slowed before coming to a stop and the doors were opened. The paramedics along with two doctors rolled the stretcher out of the back of the ambulance and lifted it onto the ground.

Olivia jumped down from the back and held his hand as she ran alongside him as the stretcher was pushed through the doors of the hospital.

"What do we got?" the doctor at the right head of the stretcher asked as they rolled him through the halls.

"12 year old boy with gunshot in the chest and leg didn't see an exit wound for either, bruising, severe rectal bleeding, and deep lacerations on his back and penis," the paramedic explained hastily as he hurried alongside them. "Pulse is weak and his breathing's on and off. He woke up in the ambulance and we had to sedate him."

"Name?"

"Calvin Arliss," answered Olivia wanting nothing more than to substitute her own last name in place of the surname that Vivian had given him.

The doctor nodded without looking back as they group rolled him through the halls. "Tell the nurse to notify SVU and ready a rape kit."

Olivia cringed at the word that she heard more times then she cared to admit on a daily basis, praying that he would stay asleep during it.

"Manhattan SVU is already on the case," Olivia explained with a voice that was overflowing with tears. "I'll call them."

"Who are you?"

"I'm his… I'm his legal guardian." The word 'mother' had almost slipped past her lips but she had caught herself just in time.

The doctor gave a curt nod before they slammed through two double doors, one of the nurses turning around and putting her arm out to abruptly stop Olivia.

"You'll need to stay out here while he's in surgery."

"Please let me stay with him!" she pleaded as more tears streaked down her face.

"I'm sorry; ma'am, but the most you can do for him right now is wait out here. I promise the doctors will do everything they can for him."

With a comforting smile that did absolutely nothing for the detective the nurse closed the doors and ran off leaving Olivia abandoned in the hallway.

All at once everything from the past few days hit her like two tons of cement.

Sounds were coming from all around her although she heard them like she was underwater. They were muffled and nothing she heard was making any sense to her. Her eyes opened the tiniest degree and his world was just as hazy and dark as the sounds.

Soon the nothingness evolved and she could only see bright flashes of the boy she loved more than anything. It wasn't beautiful memories she cherished but the horrible nightmares she had been forced to endure in his presence. Everything from the night of the kidnapping when he had been taken from her, to being forced to watch a disgusting monstrous fiend rape and violate him, to the bastard screaming at her to abuse him, to her once innocent son killing his father dead.

Everything was whizzing past at a rate of speed she didn't know existed yet every wretched detail was crystal clear, every desolate smell filled her and made her want to vomit, every heart wrenching scream that Calvin uttered was echoing loud in her ears.

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to rid herself of the horrors and clasped her hands over her ears to block out his horrific screaming. She felt pain exploding all over her body and she flashes of color replaced the cruel mages her mind played before her and the screams came to a silent halt.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw not the door but the hard tile that was supposed to be beneath her feet. She felt someone race over to her and roll her over onto her back and she didn't bother to fight them. Her limbs felt too heavy and she suddenly felt much too tired to even open her mouth much less attempt to talk. She felt herself floating through the air as her world grew hazy once more.

As her eyes fluttered shut she gratefully succumbed to the beautiful darkness that unconsciousness brought her.

Please Review


	22. Chapter 22

Infantry I own no one but my own people

A/N I apologize. From the bottom of my heart I apologize. What am I apologizing for exactly? For that I don't know but I must have done SOMETHING to make the number of my amazing reviews go from 15-20 reviews a chapter to 8-11 at the MOST. Rather it's the quality of my writing or the direction of my story has going I don't know but PLEASE tell me what I'm doing wrong so I may fix it. Just because Calvin has been rescued that doesn't mean in ANY sense of the word that intense drama and danger and horror will be absent from this story, far from it in fact. While I don't want to give anything away I will tell you that something big is coming to ruin both Olivia AND Calvin's life. The only reason why my review numbers have fallen, that I can think of, is that the last few chapter s have been repetitive and I will admit they have been, but this story is about to take a brand new focus. I have never dealt with the after math of rape in my stories in a very detailed descriptive way and I know I'm gonna need your input and feedback for this. If I'm doing something right tell me. If I'm doing something wrong scream it from the roof tops and force me to listen. I do not fire back on concrit OR flamed (although I do prefer concrit but at this point I'll take anything) and 9 times out of 10 I'll probably agree with your critiques. I will NOT, under any circumstances threaten you with 'oh leave me so many reviews or I'm not updating!' because that's not my style and it wouldn't be fair to my fans and readers. I WILL update even if I only get one review however I'm not gonna lie and say that every review make me a little bit happier. So please, review. Think of it as your chance to tell me what YOU want out of this story, what YOU like, what YOU dislike and want to see changed. To ALL of my reviewers, especially the very few in these last few chapters thank you SO much and I look forward to your new reviews. Thank you, enjoy, and PLEASE review.

Olivia felt the comfortable mattress beneath her and the soft sheet and the warmth of the blanket above her, heard the faint beeps of the medical equipment, smelled that distinct smell that only hospitals seemed to acquire. When she blinked her eyes open she saw the white tile that made up her ceiling come into focus.

She tried to shield her light from the harsh light that was beaming down on her but her limbs felt too heavy to move them and she didn't have the strength to struggle to move them.

"Morning," a familiar voice said faintly. Olivia turned towards the voice and squinted at the man sitting beside her.

"How you feeling?" asked Elliot in a soft whisper.

"What happened?" Olivia groaned as she used what little strength she had to sit up in the bed.

"You passed out," he explained. "You ripped your stitches and lost some blood. That and the stress with what happened to Calvin just made your body shut down. The Doctor say's you'll be fine as long as you don't move around all that much and don't strain and stress yourself out so much."

After she heard the name of her ward Olivia didn't pay attention to the rest of his declaration. "Calvin. Is he okay? Is he alright? Is he awake?"

She spoke without taking a breath and she felt tears well in her eyes just at the mere prospect of Elliot giving her anything less than good news. "He's okay," he assured her. "He's still out from the surgery but he should be alright."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief but still felt terror seize her heart. "Did they do a rape kit?"

"Not yet. They needed his consent."

Olivia nodded in understanding before she threw off her blankets and sat up but Elliot put up a hand to stop her. "Liv, you need to rest."

"I need to be with him."

"He's still asleep."

"What happens if he wakes up and I'm not there?" Tears flooded her eyes. "I'm not abandoning him again, Elliot."

"You never did, he said in a low voice that she didn't listen to or believe.

She swung her legs over the bed and felt her head swirl but she refused to sit back down. She slowly stood up only to have the whole room spin before her and Elliot stood up and caught her just before she collapsed to the floor.

"I'm fine," she muttered as Elliot sat her back down on the bed. "I need to see Calvin."

He shook his head as he tried pushing her onto the mattress but she swatted his hand away. "You need rest."

"Let me rest in his room then."

"No because you won't rest, you'll stay awake looking over him."

"I don't think I could stay awake right now if you gave me every cent in the world," she mumbled, "I just need to know he's okay. Please. Just let me be with him."

Elliot sighed loudly to show his displeasure and annoyance but knew he was fighting a losing battle. "Hang on a second."

She watched wordlessly as he got up from the armed chair he was sitting in and walked over to closet. He opened the door and pulled out an average dark blue run of the mill wheel chair.

He took her by the hand and slowly guided her into the wheel chair and sat her down with a soft 'plop'. "Thank you," she said unintelligibly, her head bobbing down and snapping back up.

"You're welcome," he told her as he wheeled her, her IV and her heart machine down the corridor.

After a moment of silence passed between them Olivia cleared her throat and looked down at the passing floor. "I never got a chance to thank you. For coming to save me and Calvin. I know I should have waited but I just-."

"I would have done the same thing if it was my son," said Elliot faintly. "And besides I don't think we really did THAT much rescuing. Cragen, Fin, and Munch, who are all fine by the way," he answered her unasked question, "all had guns pointed at them and that sick freak took me hostage."

"It wasn't any of your guy's faults though. They had cameras set up everywhere," she reminded him. "And I know if you hadn't of heard me scream you wouldn't have surrendered."

Elliot looked down at the floor and a moment of uncomfortable awkward silence passed. This time it was Olivia's turn to answer his unasked question. "They just tazored me, they didn't do anything to me." He didn't have to ask what 'anything' was. "He was about to but Calvin ran in and stopped him… my little boy saved me."

Olivia decided to leave out the fact they wanted her to do 'something' to Calvin. She would tell no one that horrifically frightening part of her nightmare.

Elliot nodded, not believing her for a moment but decided not to push it just yet. He rolled her around another corner and came to a stop outside a private room.

He opened the door and silently wheeled her in the small room and gasped, throwing her hand over her open mouth.

Calvin laid on the same bed Olivia had been in unconscious, his green eyes firmly shut. Bruises of all different shades and ages of healing dawned his face along with various cuts and Olivia could see several long stitches on his face. His arms were in the same shape that his face was in except the bruises were more defined. She shuddered as she made out at least ten hand shaped bruises and didn't even want to imagine why his left wrist was put in a cast and a splint.

"Calvin," she breathed as Elliot rolled her up next to his bedside. Tears fell onto the cheap white gown the hospital gave her as she slowly reached up and took his uninjured hand and held it tight in hers, willing some of her life and spirit into him.

"The doctor said he's going to be fine," Elliot assured her once more but he knew it wouldn't make a lick of difference. If it was Dickie or Eli or any of his children lying in a hospital bed with that many cuts and bruises knowing that they had been raped, hearing that he would be physically fine would make no difference to him what so ever.

Olivia offered nothing in reply but instead let her tears that she usually effortlessly hid course down her face. She laid her head down on his chest, her body rocking with sobs as she stroked his hair with the hand not holding his. "I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely. "Honey, I'm so sorry."

Elliot bowed his head and wordlessly left the room leaving them alone.

…

Calvin felt a soft mattress beneath him and for a moment he was terrified to open his eyes. He heard a soft beeping and another person's soft light breathing.

He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see the room where they locked him up or the room where they had tortured him. He was very pleasantly surprised, albeit a little confused, when he saw the clean white hospital room he was in.

The faint breathing interrupted his thoughts and as Calvin glanced over at the sound he gasped softly.

"Olivia," he breathed, hardly daring to believe that the sight in front of him was real. Olivia, the only person who ever cared about him, was sleeping soundly in the chair besides his bed. Tears rushed to his eyes as he noticed that she had gone to sleep clutching the charm on the inexpensive necklace he gave her what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Calvin slowly sat up, wincing at the pain that the simple movement caused him. Olivia's eyes fluttered open and for a moment she gazed half awake at him. When her mind comprehended what she was actually seeing she bolted up and flew over to his bedside and kneeled beside him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as if it physically hurt her to think about what had happened to him. "Oh god, Calvin, I'm so sorry."

Calvin narrowed his eyes in confusion as she continued her mantra of apologies. He was the one that had to apologize for everything that happened. This was his fault, not hers.

"I swear I will NEVER let you go again," Olivia promised as she grasped the hand not in a cast as if to physically prove her point. "I'm so sorry I let you down, baby."

Calvin winced at the contact and Olivia withdrew at once, tears flooding her brown eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized again. "I won't-… I'm sorry. Do you want me to get the doctor?"

"No!" Calvin cried louder then he intended, his heart jumping in his throat as he reached out and grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving his side. "Please don't leave me! Please!" Olivia bit her lip as she looked over him, unsure if she should embrace him or not. "I don't wanna be alone!"

"I won't leave." Her voice wavered with un fallen tears but she forced herself not to break down in front of him.

Calvin needed her to be strong for him. She didn't get the luxury of crying or being weak. Not when this was all her fault. "I'm not going anywhere, Calvin. I promise."

Olivia reached out to run her hand through his hair but stopped just short of the contact and instead reached up and ran a thumb over the charm.

Her words did nothing to relax him. He loosened his grip on her but only a slight amount. He leaned back some in the bed and hissed at the painful contact.

Olivia winced as he sat back up again. "The doctor is gonna be in soon to change your bandages, okay?"

Calvin opened his mouth to speak to her but his whole body froze. His face contorted into a look that caused Olivia's own breath to still. Calvin opened his mouth and a scream of tormenting painful misery filled the room.

Olivia jumped back from him as he grabbed himself, the horrific screaming continuing as he began to shake.

Frantic tortuous sobs replaced the scream as he continued to hold himself. He looked up at Olivia, tears coursing down his face, his breath coming in such short pants she had difficulty understanding his plea.

"What's! Happening! To! Me!"

Olivia opened her mouth but before she could begin to comfort him before a doctor and nurse rushed into the room and sprinted over to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Olivia cried as she stood up to get out of their way.

"You need to leave," the nurse barked as he grabbed Olivia by the arms and began to drag her from the room.

"I need to stay with him!" Olivia cried as the nurse tightened his iron clad grip on her arm.

Calvin reached out his hand to her. "No! Please let her stay! Please le- AHH!"

Olivia tired to wrench from the nurses grasp as his horrific screaming started up again but his hold far over powered Olivia's.

Her desperate screams of 'let go!' meshed will with Calvin's cries of 'let her go!'

The nurse literally threw her outside the room and his screams of pain mixed with the cries and pleas of begging Olivia to return.

The screams faded into mere sobs. Her heart broke into a hundred more pieces every time he would call her name. She would call back to him every time. She wasn't even sure if he could hear it.

As the detective watched on helplessly as the nurse and doctor work on him, while he was calling out to her and in pain, one single thought invaded every other conscious thought she was willing and unwilling to have.

"What the hell is wrong with my son?"

Please Review


	23. Chapter 23

I own no one but my own people.

Tears slowly streamed down Olivia's face as she watched the doctor and nurse work tirelessly on Calvin.

Calvin's screams and sobs subsided into mere tears that only seemed to increase every time he turned towards Olivia and saw her standing outside his room looking in on him. After several minutes the Doctor pulled a chair up next to the boy and Olivia could see Calvin struggling to hide his tears as the doctor spoke to him.

The nurse who had manhandled Olivia stood in the background looking bored and annoyed with every response Calvin gave. Calvin glanced over at him and Olivia was enraged to find with every unsubtle roll of his eyes or an overly obnoxious heaving sigh Calvin grew more and more nervous. His hazel eyes darted from the doctor whose body language was showing annoyance with the nurse's cruelty, to the nurse himself, to Olivia, silently begging her to come in and rescue him.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed before the doctor and nurse finally left Calvin's bedside and headed towards the door.

Olivia raced towards them. "What's wrong with him?" she demanded before the doctor had a chance to open his mouth.

The doctor was no older than Olivia. His honey colored eyes shone with sorrow and kindness at the same time, his light brown hair styled professionally had a gentle sheen to it.

His attractive strong angled face was free of any scruff and it was plain and evident that he had well formed muscles lurking beneath the expensive casual suit and brilliantly white lab coat. He was several inches taller than the detective.

"I'm Doctor Sean Tallon," greeted the doctor ignoring her outburst. "I'm going to be Calvin's primary physician."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Olivia once again ignoring any common courtesies.

Instead of appearing put off or angered by her lack of politeness the sorrow he held in his features grew. "I have to test him to be sure but due to the incident I believe I know why he was in pain a few minutes ago. I believe that during his attack that Calvin was infected with Gonorrhea."

The whole hallway began to swirl in front of her. Olivia struggled to remain upright and clutched the window sill to hard her knuckles turned white while her other hand formed a fist so tight she felt her nails cutting the skin. Her breath came in short shuddering pants as she fought against releasing the rage inside her.

After several long moments Olivia opened her mouth willing her words to come forward as hot angry tears made their way down her face. "How… how do you kn- know?"

"He urinated into his catheter bag recently and I believe that is what caused him his pain. Painful urination is a common symptom for men who contracted the disease. We'll be able to test for that and other STDS during his rape kit."

"Oh god," she whimpered as she ran a trembling hand through her hair. "Wha- what if he does have it?"

"Gonorrhea is easily curable," Sean assured her. "We're starting him on a combination of drugs for Gonorrhea and Chlamydia and it should be cleared up from the infected areas in a few weeks."

"But… but you said he had Gonorrhea. Why are you treating him for Chlamydia too?"

"It's very common to get both diseases at the same time. Then during the rape kit we'll test for the other common STDs."

Olivia nodded and looked back into the window at Calvin whose head was bowed in shame while tears slowly made their way down his face.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Yes. I'm sorry but he wanted to know."

"You could have lied to him," argued Olivia as she turned back towards him. "You could have said you didn't know! You didn't have to tell him!"

"He would have found out sooner or later," the nurse told her with an air of annoyance. "I mean the way the kid looks, he got fucked a few times; you really think he's that surprised?"

"He wasn't 'fucked' he was raped, you bastard!" screamed Olivia as she tried in vain to hide her tears but they streamed down her face too quickly for her to prevent them.

The nurse took a menacing step towards Olivia.

"Mr. Lowery, why don't you go check in on Mrs. Kenniworthy, she should be getting out of surgery right about now," Sean offered as he turned towards the RN.

"No she won't be awake for another few hours," said the RN not turning his fierce glare from Olivia.

"Well I'm sure that she'll want someone to be there when she wakes up," said Sean with an air of annoyance for the RN standing before him.

The RN opened his mouth to say something but Sean shot him a fierce glower that made the younger man snap his mouth shut. With a cruel glare towards Olivia the RN stalked off, kicking over a small metal waste basket as he did causing a nearby female nurse to cry out in fright and clench her chest.

Sean turned back towards Olivia whose persistent tears had yet to cease. "I'm sorry," he told him with an air of sincere apology. "I promise you I am going to do everything in my power to get him suspended and hopefully fired."

The doctor's words flew right over her head. She could care less rather or not that prick got fired or not for his cruel words. Right now the only thing that even remotely mattered to the detective was the young boy in there who was probably unjustifiably feeling ashamed and disgusted with himself right now.

"When are the test results going to be back?" Olivia asked not caring about her abrupt rudeness. Normally she never would have behaved like this to someone so kind and generous but right now she wanted to get back into Calvin's room as soon as she possibly could.

Once again Sean ignored her discourtesy as easily as if she had just paid him a handsome compliment. "Before we can test him for anything he needs to consent to a rape kit. I asked him and he didn't want anything to do with it."

Olivia swallowed hard and nodded. "I'll talk to him. Would you call...?"

Olivia paused and bit her lip as she considered her next words carefully. Calvin needed to give his statement to someone as soon as he could. She knew she couldn't take it herself. She would be too emotional to hear what he had been forced to endure much less ask him for all of the disgusting significant details of the attacks.

But she didn't know if Calvin would be the least uncomfortable telling his horror story to; Elliot, who Calvin was closest to sans Olivia or Munch who had spoken a total of three, albeit kind, sentences to the boy. With Elliot Calvin would feel a miniscule degree of comfort of relaying his tale to a familiar face but in the same breath he would feel embarrassed and ashamed over what had happened and Olivia wasn't sure if he would be willing to share that with someone he cared about.

Munch would be kind, respectful, and decent to Calvin but he was a more unfamiliar man then Elliot and perhaps that fact would make it easier for Calvin to tell his statement to a man who he didn't know as well and would feel less judged.

Once again she swallowed hard as she made her choice. She turned back towards Sean who seemed surprisingly patient at her hesitation. "I need you to contact NYPD Sergeant Munch, he should be somewhere in this hospital if not his phone numbers 867-555-2089. Tell him I need him here to take Calvin's statement."

"I'd delay that order, Doctor," an all too familiar voice said.

Olivia closed her eyes in defeat as she heard the voice walk closer to her. She didn't need this. Not now…

She opened her brown eyes as she turned towards the voice.

"Dean Porter, FBI, we're taking over this investigation," Porter announced as he flashed his badge to the doctor, his eyes avoiding Olivia's accusing ones like the plague.

"This is NYPD's case," Olivia argued darkly.

"These men have kidnapped children from all over the US, Detective, not just New York," Porter explained not unkindly as he turned towards her. "They imported children from other states, countries, continents… They managed to not only kidnap the son of an Iraqi Diplomat but got so cocky they sent him the link to a site where they had videos of them raping his son with an American flag pole. You don't know how close we came to another 9/11 because of these psychopaths.

This is out of your league, Olivia. Hell it's almost out of mine and into the CIA's because of that stunt and if that happens then both of us are completely out of this. You're a good cop, and your unit is the best I've ever seen with rape victims, but it'll cause more harm than good. Hell you haven't even scratched the surface of this thing."

Olivia swallowed hard as she listened to his explanation. Porter took a step forward and for a moment he looked like he had considered physically assuring her but thought better of it.

"He's… Dean, he was gonna be my son," Olivia explained softly, hating the past tense she used. She knew no agency in their right mind would give her full custody of Calvin now. Truth be told she was surprised social services hadn't already shown up and ripped up the papers that named her Calvin's legal guardian right in front of her.

She wouldn't have blamed them if they did either…

"I know," said Porter. "It's been all over the news. I know how personally involved you are in this, and I swear to you Olivia; I will NOT leave you and your squad out of the loop."

Porter saw the mistrust in her eyes. "I know you don't have a reason to trust me, Olivia. Hell I wouldn't either, but you have to on this. Please."

Olivia sighed but nodded none the less. "Fine. But I gotta get him to consent to the rape kit before you can question him."

"You're his legal guardian, can't your force him to do it?" Porter offered with a shrug.

Olivia's brown eyes glared harshly at the man in front of her. "I'm not going to strap him down to a table and violate him again!"

"He's the first victim to survive this. The other victims were killed when they got too old; if he doesn't consent to the kit-."

"Then you're gonna have to work it without it!" snarled Olivia. "I'm going to try my best to get HIM to consent but if he doesn't then I'm NOT going to force him to be violated again!"

Porter glowered at her but the fierce snarl on her lips told him to either shut up or agree with her. After a tense moment he nodded. "Fine."

Without another word to the agent Olivia turned to the slightly bemused doctor. "Can I go in now please?"

Sean nodded and not wasting another moment Olivia walked back into Calvin's room and headed over to his bedside and sat down beside it.

"How ya doing, Honey?" Her voice which was so crisp and definitive with the two adults outside was about as polar opposite with Calvin as she could manage.

Still looking down at the covers with shame in his eyes he shrugged wordlessly as his fingers tugged on a corner of the blanket covering him.

Olivia bit her bottom lip in a desperate attempt not to shed her tears. "Sweetie, listen to me," she began softly. "You did nothing wrong, okay? None of this was your fault."

Tears flooded his hazel eyes but still no words left his mouth. He made not a single solitary movement to acknowledge he even heard her.

Olivia swallowed hard, her hands trembling, wanting nothing more than to hold him in her arms and comfort him tight in her arms. She took a deep breath and ran her hand through her disheveled hair. "The doctor told me that he told you that… that you're sick." She struggled to make the vile disease seem less then it was.

A furious blush rose in his cheeks. Again the young boy pretended that he was deaf to her words.

"Calvin, look at me," Olivia pleaded softly. "Please…"

The smallest movement of his head told her 'no' but besides the subtle shaking of his head, one she would have missed had she not been giving every ounce of her attention to him, he made no other movements.

His disobedience refused to stop her comforting words. "They can cure it," she spoke. "A few pills, one or two IV's and that's it. There's no lasting damage. It'll all be nothing more than a bad memory in a few weeks, I promise."

Olivia fought against rolling her eyes at her own words. 'A bad memory' 'a few weeks'… She had made it sound as if the horrors he experienced were something that could be solved with a simple 'you can do it' and a strong clap on the shoulder.

Once again, Calvin seemed lifeless. The young boy didn't appear even the slightest bit happy that the disease they had forced on him was easily curable or that it wouldn't have any long lasting damage.

"Calvin," Olivia began as she reached for his hand and grasped it lightly. Calvin flinched as if he had hit her. Olivia wrenched her hand away from his as if she had been burned.

"I'm sorry." She apologized hastily. "But… Calvin, I know that the doctor also talked to you about having an exam done."

Calvin tensed up at her words but she forced herself to go on. "And I know that you're really scared right now and just wanna forget this entire thing ever happened. But… it would really help us if you got this exam."

Once again the miniscule shaking of the head was his only answer.

"Calvin, please," Olivia continued, trying her best not to act like she was pleading with him. "Honey, I know how hard this is on you. But I also know that you're the strongest person I know. You survived this, Calvin; you can help save a lot of other vic- ... a lot of other children if you do this."

Olivia saw Calvin raise his head the tiniest amount. Olivia licked her suddenly dry lips. "Calvin, I'm not… I'm not going to tell you have to go through the exam, that's completely up to you. But it would help a lot of people if you did this."

The long moments that passed after she finished speaking seemed to be the longest in Olivia's life. Finally after a long pause, his movements just as miniscule as before, he nodded yes to her request.

Olivia felt tears well up but she fought them. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you…"

Calvin made absolutely no notion that he heard her. A low rumbling came from Calvin's stomach that neither could ignore.

Knowing there was no way she could physically leave him nor would she ever dream of leaving him alone for even a moment.

Olivia reached over him and grabbed the call button and wordlessly clicked it. Within moments a young woman in dark blue scrubs arrived in the door way.

"Could we get two plates of fried chicken legs, mashed potatoes, and extra gravy over everything, green beans and some Pepsi?" Olivia asked kindly.

Normally the nurse would have protested and tried to convince them to go with whatever dinner the kitchen staff had already created. But as her light blue eyes fell on the boy who was looking down at the blanket she felt her heart aching for him.

"Of course," she said with a smile towards Calvin before leaving the room.

When the nurse left the room, Olivia turned towards him in hopes to see even the smallest miniscule inkling amount of happiness that she had ordered his favorite meal with no prompting or debating or discussion…

She found none.

Please Review


	24. Chapter 24

I own no one but my own people

Calvin made himself a lot more comfortable as he propped himself up on the pillows as the tray containing his dinner was placed in front of him. The nurse smiled and gave a curt nod as she left Olivia and Calvin alone yet again. Olivia watched as the young boy was placing yet another fork full of chicken into his mouth before he even finished what he had in there already.

"Honey, slow down a little," Olivia told him as she watched him shovel more food into his mouth.

The young boy took no head to her request and continued to eat his dinner at a rapid pace. Olivia even pondered the idea of taking the fork out of his hand so he would be forced to stop and take breaths.

When Calvin had cleared every part of his plate his stomach still rumbled hungrily and without a moment's hesitation Olivia handed over her own tray of food to him. Calvin paused a moment before he looked up at Olivia.

"Thank you," he told her, the first words he had spoken to her since she had come back into the room. The words he spoke were soft and barely above a whisper but those two simple words brought more joy to Olivia then she ever thought possible.

"You're very welcome." Olivia smiled the smile that Calvin had become so used to, the most trusting smile he knew.

Minutes after he had finished her meal as well there was a gentle knock on the door. It slowly opened and Agent Porter walked in to the room. At the sight of the dark haired agent every muscle in Calvin's body tensed up and his eyes widened in terror.

Olivia's eyes flashed between a terrorized Calvin and Dean who was trying his best to approach him calmly but with every step he took Calvin's body tensed even more.

"Calvin, it's alright," Olivia spoke to him, though his eyes remained wide and he gave no indication he heard the detectives comforting words.

Dean moved closer to the bed and noticed Calvin pulling his legs to his chest. He was using them as a barrier between himself and the approaching agent.

"Calvin, My name is Dean Porter I work with the FBI," Dean introduced himself kindly. "I'd like to ask you some questions if you feel up to it."

Calvin sat on the bed, his eyes fixed on his knees, Dean took a few steps closer to him but Calvin just recoiled again.

"I'm here to help you Calvin, I promise," Dean spoke softly.

Calvin didn't look up but his head slowly nodded in agreement to answer Dean's questions.

"I need you to tell me everything that happened can you manage that?" Dean asked.

Calvin tilted his head up, a lone tear made its way down the scared boys cheek, his eyes closed tight as he again nodded he understood what he had to do. Dean placed his long dark trench coat over the back of the chair that Olivia had been sitting in. moving to the other unoccupied chair sitting in the room he took out his little black book and sat down. Looking at the young boys eyes Dean shuddered. Instead of them being bright and full of life they were dark, lifeless, like windows of an old house abandoned long ago.

"Whenever you're ready, Calvin."

As Calvin looked over towards Olivia the young boys bottom lip began to tremble. She knew this was painful for him to relive, she seen it ever day, in every other victim, but knew it had to be done.

A long moment of silence passed before Calvin wiped his eyes on the bed sheet and rested his chin on his knees.

"What… what do you wanna know?" Calvin spoke softly, his voice shaking like a leaf on a windy day.

"Start from the beginning, Calvin. When your father kidnapped you."

Calvin nodded in understanding before he took a shuddering breath that did nothing for his shot and shattered nerves.

Taking long pauses and taking several moment long breaks to wipe the tears from his hazel eyes; Calvin told both Dean and Olivia every embarrassing and uncomfortable detail, with a lot of prompting from Dean, he could remember.

Beside him Olivia struggled not to show tears as he recalled his story, praying that he would reach the end soon. She wasn't sure how much either she, or Calvin as it became increasingly clear with every word he spoke that brought him closer to the warehouse he was getting more and more upset and unwilling to share the more intimate details, could take of his retelling.

When he told them how Richie had burned him with the cigarettes while Kate had stood on laughing because Calvin had defended Olivia against the pair of psychopaths; the detective reached out to grab his hand but he let out a cry of fright and jumped away from her, realized he had jumped nearer towards Dean so he scampered back to the middle of the bed and once again raised his knees to his chest while tears made their way down his pale face refusing to talk to or look at either Olivia or Dean.

Calvin remained silent for several minutes after that Calvin, reluctantly, began to tell his story again. With every word he grew even more shameful and embarrassed and kept glancing over at Olivia as if he was expecting her to scream at him for not doing the right thing or angry at him for letting it happen or look as disgusted as he felt when it happened.

Minutes later the story finally took them to the direction of the ware house.

"What happened after your father pulled into the driveway, Calvin?" Dean asked as he continued to write down Calvin's statement in his tiny black notebook.

Calvin tensed up and his breaths became short and shuddering. "He grabbed me from my seat and pulled me to the house where a guy was waiting for him."

"Do you remember the man's name?"

"Mark," Calvin answered. "Hi- his name was Mark. He handed my dad a briefcase and told him I looked… I looked like I'm 'worth every penny'. He dragged me into the house…"

Calvin closed his eyes and a hot blush broke out on his face.

"Calvin," Dean prompted, "Calvin, what happened next?"

Calvin shook his head frantically as a heavy sob escaped him.

"Alright that's enough," Olivia told Dean sharply. "He's done/"

"He has to finish this," Dean told her with an air of kindness mixed in with desperate pleading for her not to ruin this.

"No. It's too painful for him."

Dean swallowed hard and looked towards Olivia who was looking just as pained and hurt as the boy retelling the story.

"Olivia, can I see you outside for a moment?" Dean asked softly with a nod towards the door.

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not leaving him."

She missed the defeated look on Calvin's features.

Dean cleared his throat and stood up. "I think he'll be fine. Can I please see you outside?"

Olivia glared furiously up at him before she turned back to Calvin. "Calvin do you mind if I leave you for a second?"

Calvin hesitated for a moment before he nodded, surprising the detective more than anything.

Olivia, hiding her shock, nodded and stood up from her chair. "I'll be right outside," she assured him before she and Dean made their way out of the room.

Dean shut the door behind him and turned towards Olivia who looked like she was in physical pain from having to leave Calvin's side.

"He HAS to finish giving the statement," Dean told her. "Please, Olivia, you're not helping him. And I… I think… I think it would be better if you stayed outside while I finished getting the statement

Olivia's brown eyes widened and her heart raced. "Are you… are you serious? Dean, he needs me in there! I'm not staying out here! And you're not finishing his statement! He's not strong enough for it!"

"He's getting to the more graphic parts, he doesn't want you to hear it," Dean explained. "Come on, Olivia, you've worked with rape victims long enough to know this."

"He's not doing it and if HE wants to continue then I will be in there with him!"

"It's my case, and I say you need to stay away from him while he gives his statement."

You're the cop, I'm the moth- I'm the legal guardian, I win. And I told you he's not giving his statement!"

Dean narrowed his eyes at her while Olivia shot him a look that clearly screamed 'try me.'

"Either you let me take the statement and stay away from him while he's giving it or I'll go to a federal judge and get an order of protection saying you can't be within a hundred feet of him while the case is going on!"

"You bastard!" Olivia screamed as she went to hit him but Dean was faster and grabbed her wrist and then her other one while she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"What the hell is going on?" A familiar voice shouted out followed by frantic running.

Dean and Olivia turned towards the source and Dean let go of Olivia the moment man rushing towards them and took a step away from her with his hands held in the air in mock surrender.

"What the hell do you think you're doing laying your hands on her?" Elliot snarled as he forced his way in between Dean and Olivia.

"She tried to hit me I was defending myself," Dean explained hastily not quite sure if he could block Elliot's punches as well as he did Olivia's.

Elliot narrowed his eyes dangerously before he turned towards Olivia, haunted by the hot angry tears brooding in her eyes. "What's going on?" he asked in a much softer voice then he had used with Dean.

Olivia opened her mouth but before she could get a single word out Dean interrupted her. "Calvin is getting a little upset during the statement and Olivia is refusing to let it go on and insists on being in there with him," explained the agent hastily. "She's making it harder on Calvin by being in there."

"He doesn't want to do it anymore!" Olivia shouted as she tried to get at Dean again but was blocked by Elliot.

He sighed and turned towards Dean who was looking at her with a strange mixture of anger and sympathy.

"Go get his statement," muttered Elliot ignoring Olivia's tears. "I'll take care of her."

"Thank you," Dean mumbled with a curt nod towards Elliot before he headed back into the room.

"Get him out of there!" pleaded Olivia desperately.

"Olivia, you know him giving the statement is the best thing he can do right now," Elliot reminded her softly.

A desperate heaving sob hitched in her breath as she tried to go back in the room but Elliot blocked her once more. "Stop!" she screamed. "He needs me!" she cried frantically.

"If you were thinking like a cop instead of a parent you would know that the best thing you can do for him is stay away right now," Elliot explained quietly.

Another heart wrenching sob left her throat as she finally broke down and threw her arms tight around his neck and sobbed into his broad shoulder.

Stunned for a brief moment at his partner's actions Elliot hugged her back and slowly rubbed her back in small comforting circles.

"It's alright, Liv," he whispered timidly, "everything will be alright…"

"I don't want him to hurt anymore!" she sobbed desperately as she clung to her partner as tight as she could. "I want this to be over for him!"

"It will be soon," Elliot reassured her calmly, not believing her own words at all. "But you gotta let Porter do his job. You know he's doing the right thing. And you know Calvin isn't gonna feel comfortable telling anything to him with you in there."

Her breath and body quivering, Olivia reluctantly released her grasp on her partner and nodded in agreement to his words.

She looked back into the room and her heart broke in two as she looked at the scared and broken boy she was supposed to protect.

Olivia knew she failed him. She was supposed to be there for him and she failed. She would give anything to trade places with him right now. She would eagerly take every moment of the rape and abuse that was forced on him and experience it herself if it meant taking away even a fraction of his pain.

Olivia sighed heavily as she turned towards the window and swallowed hard as she watched for Calvin for several moments. She saw the tears fall from his eyes and knowing she couldn't run in there to comfort him was cutting through her like physical pain.

About a half hour later Olivia's eye lids began to get heavy. Elliot had already gone to start interviewing some of the other victims that had made it out alive. She struggled to stay awake and watch Calvin through the thin glass but eventually she had to leave for her drug of choice; a piping hot cup of coffee.

She had to walk down three hallways before she found the elevator and she was about to get on to go down to the cafeteria when she heard the announcement over the loudspeaker that made her heart jump into her throat.

"Code 13 room 632. Code 13 room 632."

Calvin's room was 632…

Olivia took off in a dead sprint towards his room and reached it before the doctors who came in moments later.

Olivia slammed through the door and was stunned at what she saw; Calvin using his IV stand as a weapon held out in front of him at Dean who was several steps away from him.

"Calvin, calm down," Dean pleaded as he took a tentative step towards Calvin who backed up even more and swung madly with the metal pole.

"Stop!" Calvin screamed as he brandished the IV, "leave me alone!"

"What the hell happened?" Olivia demanded as she looked between Dean and Calvin.

"He was fine until we got to the actual rape," Dean explained. "Then he started whimpering 'stop, no, please don't', things like that. He looked like he was in shock so I reached out to grab his shoulder and he freaked out on me and threw a chair at me."

Olivia turned back towards Calvin and noticed that he wasn't looking at Dean or Olivia; he was looking past them at nothing, his pupils wide and dilated, his body shaking like mad, while a puddle of urine that had ran down his leg was puddle at his feet.

Olivia swallowed hard as she looked over at him. She knew that look all too well. She had seen it in several victims and she too experienced it firsthand after Lowell Harris had nearly raped her at Sealview.

Calvin was reliving his rape…

Olivia slowly began to walk towards him. "Calvin, this isn't real." She forced her voice low and steady. "It's just in your head, it's not real."

"They're hurting me! They're hurting me!" he screamed once more. "Make them stop! Please make them stop!"

Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hated that he was reliving it but she knew that the only way it would end is if he talked through it. "Tell me what you see."

Calvin frantically shook his head as he backed up against the wall even more.

"Tell me what's happening, Calvin," she pleaded. "Tell me what's happening to you. Where are you?"

Shaking frantically Calvin finally answered her. "In… in the room."

"What room?" Olivia prompted. "Tell me what's happening to you, baby."

"Where they hurt me. There's… there's 5 of them and they're laughing at me. They always laughed at me! Make them stop!" he begged through his sobs.

"Tell me more," Olivia begged him. "Tell me more and I will."

"Mark's kissing me an- and touching me. He threw me on the bed." Another sob ripped past his lips as he backs up even further. "No! Please no! STOP!"

"What's happening, Calvin?" asked Olivia as her own tears began falling. "What is he doing to you?"

"He- he's hurting me! He's pushing some- something in me and he wo- won't stop! He said it was all m- my fault an- and that if I didn't tea- tease him he wouldn't be hurting me!"

Olivia closed her eyes in defeat. An insufferable rage rose up in her and filled her to the very brink.

"What is he doing now, Calvin?"

"He's sho- shoving it in my mouth an- and telling me if I bit him he'll kill me! He's making me swallow something really dis- disgusting! I didn't want to! I swear!" he sobbed desperately. "I swear I didn't!"

Olivia took another step towards him but Calvin screamed and backed up even more. "Get away from me!" he screamed louder than before swinging the IV pole wildly, missing Olivia by half an inch.

Olivia immediately took a step back and Calvin sank to the floor sobbing. "He's tying me back up to the bed! I- I'm screaming for Olivia but she's not here! She's not here and she promised she'd save me! She promised! Why isn't she hel- helping me? Why isn't she saving me? Stop! Stop hurting me!" Calvin let out a desperate heaving sob as he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in his knees. "Please stop hurting me…"

Tears with no hint of stopping cascaded down her face. She took another step towards him but Dean out a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She looked back and he solemnly shook his head, telling her to leave him alone right now.

Hating that he was right, Olivia slowly took several step backs and left the room.

Once outside she wasted no time in sinking down the wall, not caring who saw her, and she began to sob…

Please Review


	25. Chapter 25

I own no one but my own people

It had taken the doctors an hour to calm Calvin down and another hour to get him relaxed enough to continue giving Dean his statement. Between Calvin taking long pauses and deep breaths to steady him and save himself the embarrassment of reliving his abuse and Dean pressing him for every minute detail, nearly eight hours had passed and they were just now reaching the end of his statement.

After Olivia had pulled herself together after hearing Calvin's harsh words she had watched eagerly from outside the window, only taking one quick three minute break to go to the bathroom, reminding herself that bursting in there and telling them to stop wouldn't help anything.

As she listened to him tell his story of rape and abuse she felt an insufferable rage build inside her she never knew existed within her. Never before had she hated a group of people as much as she hated the monsters that had hurt Calvin. Every one of them deserved to die a slow painful death while feeling the same degree of pain they inflected on him.

If she wasn't one hundred percent sure she would get caught and leave Calvin on his own when she went to jail, she would be lying if she said she didn't want anything more than to pull the trigger while her gun was pressed up against both of their heads…

"And then we ran down the stairs."

Calvin's voice brought Olivia out of her murderous fantasy and she ran a hand through her disheveled hair, telling herself that thinking like that was the worst thing she could be doing right now. She sighed as she crossed her arms and continued to watch the two…

Dean nodded as he continued to write down Calvin's statement. "What happened next?"

"I saw what was going on outside. The guy… the guy that… that hurt me had his gun at Elliot's head and was bringing him inside." Calvin blushed and looked down at the ground while tears filled his eyes. "I panicked. I sort of like froze up. I would have gotten caught if Olivia didn't drag me underneath the stairs."

"What happened next?" Dean asked as he wrote down the information in his little black book which was nearly filled to the brim.

"She started piling all these blankets on top of me and told me to stay hidden. I started to get a little like tired and dizzy. The last thing I remembered was Will yelling at the guy about finding me and I fell asleep and woke up in the ambulance."

Dean nodded as he finished writing his notes and flipped the book closed with a sigh. "Okay, that's it for now. You did really well, Calvin. This'll help a lot of people."

Calvin shrugged as he cast his eyes to the blanket. He didn't care about helping anyone else. He was just glad it was over.

"The doctor will be in in a few minutes to start the physical exam alright?"

Calvin tensed up but after a long while he finally nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. Dean offered him a kind smile before he got up from his seat and started to head out of the room.

"Agent Porter?" Calvin called out faintly as Dean's hand grazed the door handle.

"What is it, Calvin?" Dean asked as he turned back towards him.

Calvin took a shuddering breath that did nothing to help ease his fears as he looked over at him. "You'll… you'll find Javier's mom right? You'll make sure she knows what happened?"

Dean opened his mouth for a moment before he shut it. He swallowed hard before he gave a forced smile. "Try to get some rest before the Doctor gets in okay?"

Knowing the true meaning behind his answer Calvin shut his eyes as more tears leaked out and he leaned against the bed and began to cry.

Without another word Dean left the depressing room, shutting the door behind him.

He didn't even get a chance to turn around before Olivia rounded on him. "Why the hell didn't you tell him you would find her?" she demanded.

Dean sighed as he turned towards her. "Because I'm not gonna lie to the kid."

"You're FBI!" she snarled. "It's your job to find people!"

"Olivia I got enough to deal with regarding the living victims then I do about a kid who was kidnapped a long time ago."

"He died trying to save my son and you're treating him like a piece of trash!"

"He's one of the other hundred nameless kids this group murdered. He's not special, Olivia, and I don't have the time or resources trying to track down his parents. I'm sorry."

"You son of a bitch," she snapped fiercely. "You couldn't give two shits about some murdered kid no one is gonna miss! The only thing you care about is stealing the glory you're gonna get for solving the case of the little white kid whose mother is a cop!"

Dean glared at her but she held her ground. She heard the way Calvin spoke about Javier and she knew how important he was to him. He had helped her son as best as he could and had gotten killed for it. She wasn't about to let him go without making sure Calvin's hero's last wishes weren't granted.

"Even when I try to help you always think I'm the bad guy," he spat bitterly. "Whatever, Olivia. You can go waste your time trying to find this kids parents. I, on the other hand, am gonna go interrogate some of the men who raped and tortured the boy you call your son."

Olivia glared as he stormed past her, slamming deliberately into her shoulder as he passed. Olivia glowered furiously at him and she had half a mind to walk after him but right now comforting Calvin was more important than winning an argument she would never win anyway.

She would deal with Javier's mother when she could. She wouldn't let Calvin or the boy who had been a hero to him down…

Olivia shook her head as she walked into the room, greeting him with a soft smile. Calvin wiped his eyes furiously as he looked down at the blanket, a glaring blush rising to his skin.

"Hey, Sweetie," she told him as she went over and sat beside him. "How you doing?"

Calvin narrowed his eyes in confusion as he turned towards her. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

Calvin shrugged as he cast his gaze towards the blanket again. "When I was freaking out I… I was mean to you. I thought you hated me and didn't wanna talk to me again."

Olivia's heart fell heavily as his words sunk in. She felt a lump in her throat and she struggled to push words past it.

"Calvin," she spoke, her voice unable to get over a whisper. "Listen to me. I will NEVER hate you. No matter what you say or do to me. Okay I will always love you, no matter what."

Calvin shook his head as tears streamed down his face. "But I told you I- I hated you because you wouldn't let me play that stupid game and then I-! Wh- when I was freaking out-!"

"I don't care," she interrupted as her own tears fell from her eyes. "Truth be told until just now I forgot you even said that to me and like I said I don't care. You could say you hate me more than anyone else in this world a hundred times over and I still won't stop loving you."

"But when I was-!"

"You were experiencing something you never had before and I'm gonna try my hardest to make sure you don't experience again," Olivia explained. "You were… you were reliving it, Calvin. It happens all the time with…"

"With what?" asked Calvin as he sniffed and wiped at his tears with his sleeve.

Olivia closed her eyes and sighed as she spoke the one word she never wanted him to be called. "It happens all the time with survivors, Calvin. It's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about."

"But I said-!"

"Sweetie, I know what you said," Olivia interrupted again. "And do not worry about it, do you understand? I don't care what you say to me or about me. I will NEVER hate you or abandon you or stop loving you. Do you understand me?"

She grudgingly left out how he had been right to ask where she was when he was being tortured. She should have been there instead of him. She should have made sure no harm ever came to him and she had failed. If anything it should be Olivia worrying that Calvin hated her right now.

Calvin let out a sob and nodded. Wordlessly Olivia reached over and hugged him as tight as she could, still being weary of the bruises and cuts on his back. He flinched for a moment before he broke down and hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder, his sobs rocking both of their bodies.

"Its okay, Calvin," she whispered softly as she stroked his hair. "Everything's gonna be okay. I promise…"

They stayed this way for several minutes before there was a gentle knock on the door and Doctor Sean Talon entered, smiling kindly at the duo.

"How we doing, Calvin?" he asked as Olivia hesitantly let go of her embrace. Calvin wiped his eyes and looked down at the blanket, ignoring his eyes. Sean took another step closer and he curled up away from the doctor, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Calvin, it's alright," Sean assured him but never the less he stopped where he was already having heard about the incident with the IV stand.

Calvin ignored his words and instead rested his head on his knees and continued to ignore his eyes.

"I just came to ask rather you wanted a male or female to do your exam," Sean told him. "And remember it's not going to be a regular doctor's exam, Calvin."

Calvin sniffed as he muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Sean asked as he took a step towards him. "I couldn't hear you."

"I said I don't know," Calvin mumbled still avoiding his eyes. "Can I think about it a little bit."

"Of course," Sean said a nod and gave him an understanding grin before he turned and left. Olivia placed her hand on his shoulder and felt his body begin shaking.

"Calvin?" she asked a bit franticly. "Calvin, you okay?"

"I'm fine," he told her, his voice trembling as much as his body was. "I'll be okay…"

"Honey, take some deep breaths," she told him. "Calm down okay. Just take some deep breaths…"

Calvin tried to follow her advice but could barely breathe normally much less do the deep soothing breaths Olivia was advising him to take.

Olivia looked at him for a moment before she reached over and pressed the page button. Moments later Sean walked back in.

He saw Calvin wavering and he rushed over to him. "Calvin, you okay?"

"I'm fine," Calvin insisted as he began shaking so much the bed began to rock as well.

Sean reached over and touched his shoulder and Calvin let out a cry of fright and scampered away from him. "Don't touch me!" Calvin protested his eyes wide with fright. "Please!"

Olivia swallowed hard as she stood up and walked over to Sean and gently led him away from the bed.

"He can't have the exam done," Olivia muttered softly so only the Doctor could hear. "He'll relive it during it and he's too unstable right now. It's too soon."

Sean shook his head at her words. "We need to collect the evidence before it becomes contaminated," he explained, something she knew more than well.

"He can't do it now," Olivia told him. "He's not strong enough."

Sean bit his lip as he turned towards Calvin who's shaking had gone down somewhat but it was still evident. He turned back towards Olivia who was silently pleading with him to listen to her.

He rubbed the back of his head and nodded. "We can put him under anastethia while we get the evidence. We can still get the evidence but he won't be awake for the exam."

Olivia gave him a soft smile. "Thank you," she told him faintly.

Sean smiled back at her and gave her a grin. "You're very welcome," he told her as he reached out and gave a gentle stroke to her arm before the two turned back to Calvin.

"Calvin, you're still gonna have the exam done," Sean explained as Olivia walked back over and sat by his side. "But we're gonna give you anastethia so you won't be awake during it okay?"

Calvin nodded in agreement before he turned towards Olivia. "Can… Can I still have a girl do it? Just… I don't want a guy touching me…"

"Of course," Olivia said without any hesitation. "Whatever you want."

Calvin gave her the most miniscule amount of a timid smile that had even been flashed before and if she hadn't been watching carefully she would have missed it.

It was enough to make her whole week…

Please Review


	26. Chapter 26

I own no one but my own people

A/N Shout out to 'The Dark Passenger' who gave me some really helpful advice with this story

Olivia struggled to remain awake while she waited for Calvin to wake up from the anastethia the doctor had given him to take the exam. Her eyes were battling to stay open while her head constantly was nodding down before she snapped it back up again. She was determined to stay awake for him.

Her whole body felt heavy with fatigue. She hadn't had a good night's sleep since Calvin had been stolen from her. The chair she had sat in was the most comfortable thing she had ever sat in and a yawn escaped her but she was too far exhausted to even make an effort to cover it up or mask it.

Olivia's head snapped down for a brief moment before she willed it up once more, her eyes remaining on Calvin who was still sleeping peacefully. For one brief moment she considered just closing her eyes and resting in the chair that was growing more and more comfortable by the second for five minutes. Not long. Just long enough to get some much needed shut eye.

She had just laid her head back when she heard someone walk into the room. A familiar comforting scent filled her senses and she couldn't help but let out a moan as she opened one wary eye and turned towards the most incredible sight she had ever laid eyes on.

"Thought you could use this," said Elliot as he handed her a large coffee with two creams and three sugars.

Wordlessly Olivia took the Styrofoam cup filled with the light brown creamy coffee. She took a long much needed sip and groaned as she allowed the warmth to fill her up, the hot liquid caressing every inch of her throat it touched.

The coffee worked its magic quickly. While she wasn't ready and willing to run any marathons she did feel more wide awake then before Elliot had walked in and handed her the nectar of the Gods.

She turned to him and gave him a tired smile, taking another long heavenly drink. "Thank you," whispered Olivia as she gave him a soft smile.

Elliot returned the grin although his was much smaller and reserved then hers and Olivia wasn't exactly beaming herself. "You're very welcome."

Olivia said nothing as he pulled up another chair and sat beside her, his eyes also never leaving Calvin's unconscious form as he spoke his next haunting words. "We still got another ten victims to get through interviewing much less tracking them down. Thirty seven in all, including Calvin and that's not even including the murdered victims." Elliot paused and shook his head. "The youngest one was five…"

Waves of guilt crashed down heavily onto Olivia's head making it impossible to breathe. She looked down at the floor and felt a red hot blush creep to the surface of her skin. She had forgotten there were other victims involved, not just Calvin. Some who had been there for years at a time instead of the three days Calvin had been gone. But other children, other victims, had been raped and beaten and abused just as much as he had for a much longer basis yet here she sat ignoring all of them and only concentrating on Calvin.

"I'm sorry." Her apology was faint and soft spoken. She was unable to meet his eyes afraid of what she was sure she would see in his; anger, or worst, disgust. "I should have helped you interview them."

Elliot looked at her like she had suddenly grown three heads. His brow was high and his lips parted momentarily before he gained the power of speech back from his shock. "Liv, Calvin was kidnapped, you were almost raped and murdered, which by the way you still need to see someone about."

"Elliot I'm fine," she protested but Elliot acted as if he didn't hear her.

"He was raped, abused, molested; he was attacked in front of you, one of those bastards gave him a STD… Olivia, I'm more concerned over the fact you would feel bad about not leaving his side then you helping me, Munch, and Fin interview the rest of the victims. You're the only family Calvin has. He needs you to be there with him to get through this."

"I know." Olivia sighed and turned towards Calvin, wincing as her eyes fell on the heavy bruising on his face as if the fist that caused the ugly marks had hit her as well. "I just feel like I should be doing something more, you know? Usually with… with survivors," Olivia couldn't stand to hear the V word associated with Calvin. Not yet. "I'm-."

Elliot knew what she was going to say before the words had even formed in her mind and had no problem interrupting her once more. "You're off investigating their case and interrogating their perp and calling them once a day to update the parents and collecting evidence while you leave the mom and dad to the emotional care. But you can't be the cop now, Liv. You gotta be the mom."

"But I don't know how to be a mom!" she protested as tears stung her eyes. She turned towards Elliot who was looking down at her with a mixture of strange sense of pity and confusion. "Okay I don't know how to be anything other than a cop! I don't know what to do to make him feel better except recite back what they taught me in SVU training twelve years ago and that isn't working with him! He's hurting and I don't know what to do to make him feel better and I'm failing at being a mother towards him!"

Elliot took a long pause as he looked over at his best friend and partner. He hated how she was struggling with something that came natural to her, no matter how much she protested it didn't. He thought long and hard about his next sentence, carefully choosing the right words to say before he blurted out something that would offend her.

"Liv," he began slowly, "you can't think that you don't know how to be a mom because you are all he has and you KNOW that little boy loves you and you love him and that is exactly the reason why you won't fail. You love him too much. You can't be in cop mode right now; you HAVE to be in mom mode for Calvin. Telling him that you're gonna get your perp because the DNA matched isn't gonna make him feel any better if it comes from you. But…" Elliot thought for a long moment before an idea came into his head. He nodded towards the television. "What's a movie that's playing on the movie channels right now you normally wouldn't let him watch?"

"That stupid new racing movie just came on HBO but-."

"So when he wakes up ask if he wants to watch it with him."

"Elliot, that trash marketed as a movie is full of-!"

"Violence and language and it make's males view women as nothing more than sexual objects," Elliot finished as if it were a well rehearsed line in a play. "Yes I know about the horrors of 'Burning Tires 5' as you've preached it to the whole squad for several weeks when it first came out in theatres AND when it came out on Blu Ray AND when Calvin first asked if he could watch it. But don't you think watching a movie he couldn't before with your permission much less you offering up the movie as a suggestion."

Olivia sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Elliot, I don't-."

"This won't solve all your problems, Liv. Not even remotely close. But it's a start."

She opened her mouth to protest against his words but before she could Calvin emitted a low groan from the bed interrupting her. Olivia whipped around to face him and held his hand. His hazel eyes slowly blinked open and turned towards Olivia.

She gave him a soft grin and moved the hair from his eyes. "Hey, sweetie." Her voice was faint and soft. "The doctor said everything went well, they got what they needed and you did real well. You can just sit back and rest okay?"

Calvin nodded and leaned back in the bed; exhaustion and weariness heavy in his features.

"You tired, Calvin?" asked Elliot with the same amount of kindness that Olivia had displayed in her tone.

Calvin looked over and noticed for ht first time Elliot was there with him. The young boy swallowed hard as he scooted away from the bed, eyeing Elliot with an untrusting and almost frightened gaze.

Olivia noticed the fear long before Elliot did. "Calvin, sweetie, you okay?"

"I'm fine." His voice trembled when he spoke and he looked down at the blanket desperately avoiding Eliot's gaze, as soft as it was.

"You sure?" asked Elliot and Calvin took a shuddering breath as Elliot's words fell on his ears.

Olivia swallowed hard before she looked over at Elliot and him to her. A silent plea passed from Olivia to Elliot who understood it immediately. He gave her a comforting smile and nodded before he stood up from the chair.

"I'm gonna get going now, okay?" he announced and both adults could see the sigh of relief Calvin exhaled. Olivia nodded and wordlessly mouthed 'thank you' to her partner who gave her a shrug as if to say 'don't worry about it.' Without another word he turned tail and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Calvin finally turned back to Olivia who gave him an understanding smile. "You okay?"

Calvin nodded and ran a hand through his brown locks and shrugged. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Calvin nodded again and Olivia nodded n acceptance of his short answer and leaned back in the chair. "You hungry? I could get the nurse to bring you up something again.

"No. I just wanna like sit and relax. But…" he trailed off and looked down at the blanket, picking at the same lose thread as before.

"But what, Calvin?" asked Olivia.

"Would… would you mind staying with me?" he muttered as if he was ashamed of his request.

Olivia was silent for a moment before she finally spoke to his request. "Calvin, look at me." He did but not before wiping the tears from his eyes. Olivia tactfully ignored them. "I am going to stay right here until you tell me otherwise okay? I'm not going anywhere."

A thin smile cracked through and he nodded in acceptance before he leaned back in his bed. Olivia reached behind him and made it so he was sitting up but still leaning against the soft pillow. She looked down at the remote next to him, holding back a groan as she picked up the remote. "You wanna watch a little TV or do you just want some peace and quiet?"

"TV's cool," Calvin answered with a shrug. Olivia turned it on and quickly put it on the guide and hurried to the Movie stations and began to flip through them. She groaned when she saw that 'Burning Tires 5', that had received only one and a half stars, had just started a minute and a half ago.

She looked down at Calvin who didn't look remotely excited that the movie was on, having been told far too many times to count that he was not, under any circumstances imaginable, to watch that movie. She could flip past it and he would care less.

Olivia sighed as she closed her eyes, her tongue running against her lower lip. She forced herself to speak the words that would bring him a minute miniscule small amount of comfort to a very small degree but would bring her excruciating unbearable auditable and visual pain. "Do… do you wanna watch Burning Tires 5?" she willed herself to say, already cringing at the title. "It just started like two minutes ago."

Calvin's hazel eyes grew wide with shock and doubt as he turned towards Olivia. "But I thought you didn't want me to see that movie?"

Olivia shrugged. "Circumstances change."

For a brief dazzling moment his face lit up with a smile that almost reminded Olivia of the boy who she had grown accustomed to seeing these last few months. Happy and getting happier every day until the morning Richie Cason had darkened their doorway.

She needed no other conformation as she selected the channel it was on and immediately winced as she saw a over sexed hot young blonde actress, no older then eighteen, dressed in what would make a Brazilian bikini seem old fashioned holding a white make shift flag high in the air, the two expensive custom non obtainable cars roared in front of her while a large loud collection of hot scantily clothed extras and actors in their late teens, early twenties surrounded the two cars on three sides and lined the road.

"Cool," Calvin breathed and Olivia winced once more as she looked over at him, his eyes wide and glued to the screen.

Well at least he's watching the cars Olivia thought to herself, unable to stop thinking how much liquor the directors and producers must have shoved down the flag girl's throat to make her consent to this role.

With the overly dramatic drop of the white flag the two cars sped off with a roar and Olivia turned back to the movie and leaned back in her chair, a smile gracing her lips.

An hour later Olivia was about ready to fall asleep again. The coffee Elliot had given her was long gone and even Calvin could sense that she was struggling to stay awake to a movie that not only she detested for multiple reasons but held no interest for her in any way, shape or form.

Calvin was about to press the call signal to ask a nurse to go get her a cup of coffee when a loud crash erupted right outside his door followed by screaming and shouting; very familiar screaming and shouting. Olivia's eyes snapped open as she heard something metal being thrown against the outside wall.

"Stay here!" ordered Olivia as she got up from her seat. She was about to run out of the room when she stopped, turning back around towards a frightened Calvin. Olivia swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Wordlessly she sat back down in her chair. "I'm sorry," she whispered faintly as guilt crashed down heavy onto her. "I won't leave you. I promise."

Calvin swallowed hard as he nodded and turned his attention back to the screen although his eyes frequently darted over to Olivia's who was doing the same thing with the window in his room. Calvin had just looked back at the TV, which was now showing a high speed police chase but the two lead cars had no intentions on stopping for the slow overweight police, when Olivia saw what caused the disruption and she had to bite the inside of her cheek not to scream out in anger and had to grip the chair she was sitting in so tight her knuckles turned white to stop her from getting out of the chair and storming out of the room and up towards the scene.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" the vile woman that had caused the disruption shouted just as Calvin let out a loud "cool" when one of the cars did an impractical triple barrel roll over the police cars and still land right side up and continued on with the race at full speed, not a single dent in the car nor did it stop the racer from making out with his barely legal girlfriend in the passenger seat while he copped a feel of her massively huge breast, although the flip did somehow manage to make both police cars explode in a gigantic ball of flames that never even touched the race car.

Luckily the sounds from the movie and Calvin himself along with the thick glass that was designed to block out most normal noises muted the woman's voice just enough so Calvin didn't recognize it in it's entirely although in the back of his mind that voice did sound very familiar…

He shrugged it off as an irate nurse and turned back to his movie but Olivia couldn't tear her eyes from the two guards trying to get the skinny blonde woman away from the door, her blue eyes bloodshot and full of rage, her thin blonde hair half in half out of the pony tail and looked like it hadn't seen a brush in days.

She wore black boots made from a cheap fabric, tight black pajama pants, her ribs stuck out against a stained white wife beater and a dirty oversized men's dark green army coat completed the ensemble. As thin and frail as she was however, she was still putting up a hell of a fight against the two bulky security guards. The woman turned and looked directly at Olivia, glaring cruelly and furiously at her. As if she had never held more hate for anyone else then she held for Olivia right then

"You bitch!" she screamed as she tried to break the guards hold and come crashing through the window to attack the detective, her voice once again muffled by the glass and the pounding rap music from the movie. "You hurt him! You hurt him, you lying bitch!"

Olivia swallowed hard as a Doctor ran up to her and stuck a needle full of a clear liquid, Olivia assumed it was a sedative, into her neck and the woman rolled her eyes to the back of her head before collapsing into the Doctors waiting arms.

Calvin turned to look just as the woman was laid down on the floor and one of the guards blocked her from Calvin's sight. "Who was that?" asked Calvin as he craned his neck to get a better look at the woman.

Olivia got up from her chair and walked over to the blinds and closed them so the scene was no longer visible to either them or the people outside.

Her voice trembled unmercifully. "It's no one," Beads of sweat rolled down her brow as she walked back over to him and sat down. "Let's just enjoy the movie okay?"

She forced a smile that appeared more like a grimace than anything else as she turned her attention back to the movie, no longer paying any attention what so ever to the horrible acting or action scenes on the screen. One thought screamed louder than all the rest. One thought she knew would bring more pain and suffering onto Calvin. One thought she was sure would never darken the forefront of her mind again.

Vivian Arliss had come back…

Please Review and Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers and Happy Thursday to the rest of the world :-)


	27. Chapter 27

I own no one but my own people

A/N It's been over a year since I posted this story and I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews, the favorites, the subscriptions, and the hits on my stats. This was the first Calvin based story on and the second in existence and it makes me smile knowing that so many of you loved it when it was a rarity and still love it when it's common place and thank you for sticking with it despite the intense subject matter. I know some chapters have been difficult for some readers to digest and I don't blame you. I was cringing a lot when I wrote them so trust me, I understand your pains. But you got through the worst of it and still stuck with it, and those that have are going to be getting their rewards soon. I PROMISE! Some lighter Calvin/Olivia moments will be coming very soon (not in this chapter but very soon, I promise.) But don't let that make you think the drama is over by any means. While it won't be as heavy on the angst and drama as it has been the past, oh, twenty chapters, it won't be all fluffy happiness either.

So anyway I just wanted to take the time to say I hope you had a Happy New Year, a great Holiday season, be sure to review, and as always; enjoy. Thank you all. For everything :-)

"_Hey, Calvin."_

_Calvin looked over from his bed and saw Elliot standing there in the hospital doorway smiling at him. The young boy looked all around the room but Olivia was nowhere to be found. Where had she gone? She promised to stay with him..._

_Calvin swallowed hard as he pulled his knees to his chest and turned towards the opposite walls and narrowed his eyes in confusion. He could have sworn the walls were painted a soft crème instead of blue…_

"_Oh come on, Callie, don't be like that," Elliot told him as he walked into the room shutting the door behind him signifying with a tiny click that he had locked the door as well. _

"_Leave me alone." Calvin's voice was a shaking terrified whimper that Elliot laughed cruelly at._

"_Aww," he cooed in mocking affection. "Is the little fag scared of the big bad detective?"_

"_Don't call me that!" Calvin screamed madly, feeling his rage rise up within him. God he hated that word!_

_Elliot directed a dark low hiss at the boy before he reached out and grabbed him by the throat, holding him high in the air._

_Calvin grabbed his arm in a desperate attempt to escape his clutches and let out a gasp of surprise as Elliot's arm suddenly turned pitch black and scaly._

"_I own you now, Calvin!" Elliot hissed, a forked tongue darting in between his lips. Calvin watched terrified as Elliot morphed into a colossally big thick black snake, twenty times the size of his human size. The Elliot-Snake slithered his body tightly around Calvin trapping his arms and squeezed as tight as its powerful muscles would let it._

"_No!" Calvin choked out as he struggled against the snakes grasp. "Let go of me! Olivia! OLIVIA!"_

_Elliot's face melted and Calvin screamed as the face under the detectives and wanted desperately to turn away from the sight but something compelled him to look at the horrendous sight before him..._

"_Miss me?" Richie hissed as the grip around Calvin tightened immensely making it impossible for the boy to move much less struggle against the monster. In quick flashes of terror Richie's face melted away quicker then Elliot's had and the face grotesquely twisted into Eric, Mark, several of the unnamed men who had done nothing to save him, and finally it settled on Will who was more terrible and horrifying then the rest put together…_

_The forked tongue of the Beast was longer then thicker than a fully grown man yet had no problem sliding down in between the tight coils of its scaly body and settling in between Calvin's legs_

"_NO!" Calvin shrieked as the Snake threw him onto the bed. "GET OFF ME! OLIVIA, HELP!" Calvin scampered to get up from the bed but the Snake picked him up and shook him violently before he was thrown to the bed again only this time, without warning, he found his arms and feet bound in the same fashion that they had been bound in the warehouse. Just as quick he found his hospital gown striped away. _

_Calvin's body trembled and desperate pleading sobs ripped past his lips as the Snake's tongue continued to anguish him while the Snake slithered over top of his Calvin's body, pressing his tear stained face into the pillow, suffocating him. He struggled to take a breath but it was useless._

_With one last desperate try at breath Calvin clamped his eyes shut and waited for the torture to begin…_

…

Olivia leaned back in the chair as a million thoughts a mile raced through her mind. Vivian was back and from the looks of it she was no better off than the last time she saw the junkie. She must have seen the news about Calvin being kidnapped. That's the only explanation Olivia could come up with.

Her mind had been replaying the cruel words Vivian had thrown at her for the past two hours. Olivia knew it was her fault Calvin had been kidnapped and everything after that fight in her bedroom. But to hear it from the woman who had hurt her own son more than anyone alive before Richie had showed up at her apartment…It felt like the blonde had ripped out Olivia's heart a hundred times over before she stepped on and spat on it each and every time.

Olivia pushed back a tiny wisp of hair from her face before she turned towards the sleeping boy and had to hold back tears. She knew she should tell him that Vivian was back. She was still his mother and she knew Calvin loved her and would want her with him right now. But she also knew that Calvin needed constant support and kindness and nurturing to get over what had happened to him, none of which, in Olivia's opinion, Vivian would never be able to give him and never had before.

Olivia loved Calvin. She loved Calvin more than her own life and would give and do anything to change what had happened to him. But, she thought as her breath shook madly, it was her everlasting unwavering love for him that would force Olivia to let him go if Calvin wanted to leave. She would rather suffer every time she drew a breath then put Calvin through pain. If he wanted to leave her, and she wouldn't blame him if he did at this point, then she would let him go. She loved him too much to hold on to him…

Tears made their ways down her face only this time she didn't try to stop it. She took a gasping breath as she covered her mouth in a vein failed attempt to hide her sob as she reached out and moved a lock of hair from his bruised face. "I love you," she whispered so softly she wasn't sure if she had said it or if it was the voice inside her own head…

Calvin almost seemed to jump at the contact and Olivia stared in confusion as he began whimpering softly. The low steady beeping that was coming from the heart monitor jumped to a more hurried rhythm that grew in speed at a rapid pace. Olivia could see him clench the pillows and blankets with his good hand.

"No," he whined and Olivia was amazed to see tears fall from his eyes. "Let go of me… Olivia… Olivia…"

Olivia jumped back several feet as his lips parted and a loud terrifying scream was wrenched from inside him. The rhythm increased to a frantic speeding beep and she stood up so fast the chair she had been sitting in flew backwards. She bent down low next to him and took his hand.

"Calvin!" she called loudly. "It's just a nightmare, sweetie; wake up!"

"NO!" he screamed through his sobs as he thrashed in the bed. "GET OFF ME! OLIVIA, HELP!"

"Calvin!" Olivia shouted as she took him by the shoulders and shook him. "Calvin, wake up, Calvin!"

His screams or wild movements refused to cease and his eyes remained firmly shut. The only other sound louder than his screams was the heart monitor that grew louder with every moment he struggled, his pulse rising so rapidly Olivia feared his heart may burst.

She closed her eyes for a long moment, whispered an apology, and covered his nose and mouth with her hand, knowing he would wake up even more panicked but at least he would be out of his nightmare…

Calvin struggled for a few tense moments before finally his eyes shot open. Olivia took her hand away from his mouth as Calvin scampered to sit up in the bed.

"Get away from me!" he cried frantically as a desperate heaving sob escaped his lips. "Get away!"

"Calvin, honey, it's just me." Her voice was kind and soft but it seemed to have no effect on the small boy.

"Go away!" he sobbed as he waited anxiously on his bed as if preparing for an attack at any moment.

"It was just a nightmare," she assured him using that same gentle voice as before expertly hiding her heart ache She deserved the nightmares, not him... "It was all a nightmare, baby, you're safe…"

Calvin shook his head hysterically as his eyes darted so fast over the room she had trouble following them. "They were back! They all were! El- Elliot was with them! They hurt me again!"

"Sweetie, it was a nightmare. Nothing but a nightmare, I promise…"

"He- he was a huge snake! You weren't there an- and I wanted you there an- and you didn't come! He- he put his mouth on me again and threw me on the bed!"

Olivia closed her eyes in defeat before she willed them open. "Calvin." Her voice still held that comfort she knew he needed right now. "Baby, I promise you it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real, baby, none of it was."

"Yes it was! Ri- Richie, and Will and-."

"Calvin, I promise you it wasn't real…"

She wasn't sure what she had told him that was different then the last time but she saw his body ease up some. Calvin wiped the tears from his eyes and slowly, carefully as if he was afraid his monster was beneath the covers with him sat back down on the bed. His eyes were red and puffy with tears but when he went to wipe them away with the back of his hand he cringed and shuddered in disgust at his own touch.

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she looked towards the door half expecting the doctor and nurses to burst in at any moment to scold her for even suggesting the idea but she knew what that shudder meant and what he probably wanted more than anything.

"Do you think you're okay enough to take a shower?"

At the mere word 'shower' she could see the relief flood him throughout but then his face fell. "The doctor said I wasn't allowed to take one," he remembered.

Olivia eyed the door once more before she turned back to Calvin and held out her hand. "What he doesn't know what hurt us…"

A meek smile grew on his lips as he nodded and slowly hesitantly took her hand and ripped off the covers.

"Can you walk?" asked Olivia as she helped him out of bed, still being weary of her own injuries.

"I- I think so," he told her with a mutter. Calvin put both his feet on the floor and stood up and as he took his first step he winced in pain. Olivia chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Maybe this was a bad idea…

Calvin walked with a slight hunch, whimpering at each step. They finally reached the bathroom with Calvin shaking so hard his teeth were chattering and tears rolling down his face with Olivia supporting nearly his full weight. She managed to get the bathroom door open before the pain that was threatening to overtake him finally did and his knees buckled beneath him. Olivia caught him before he hit the floor and managed to keep his heart monitor upright but not the IV stand and the thin metal pole fell to the floor with a crash.

"I gotcha," she told him softly as she held him tight in her embrace.

"It hurts!" he choked out with a sob as he clung to Olivia.

"I know sweetie, just hang on," she told him as she picked up the stand wincing as she saw a dent in the thin metal. That was gonna be expensive…

Just as Olivia began to think how she was going to get both pieces of equipment and Calvin back to his bed Sean and a female nurse hurried in the room.

"What's he doing out of bed?" Sean asked as he and a female nurse hurried over to Calvin and Olivia.

Olivia saw the fear in Calvin's eyes that grew from him thinking the doctor was going to be angry with him for disobeying. She easily swallowed her pride and cleared her throat. "I convinced him to go outside with me for a bit of fresh air."

Sean looked between the open bathroom door and the pair with a raised brow and Olivia swallowed hard, praying he wouldn't be cross with Calvin for disobeying him. The Doctor sighed as he shook his head, throwing a timid glare at Olivia. "You should know better, Detective."

"I know and I'm sorry," Olivia told him. She meant the words but they were directed at the boy in her arms instead of the Doctor glaring down at her. Olivia knew Calvin probably wasn't ready to be up and walking around but she couldn't imagine going through his level of torture and being told she had to keep the feel and smell and the physical remains of his attack on her. After Sealview Olivia had taken at least five showers a night for two weeks and the level of torment she had been put through was not even in the same galaxy as Calvin's.

Sean gave a curt nod before he turned to Calvin and gave him a soft smile. "Come on, Calvin. Let's get you back in bed." Sean went to reach down to help Calvin up but the boy cried out in fright and clung to Olivia tighter and scampered away from the Doctor until he was all but in Olivia's lap. "Don't touch me!" Calvin cried as his eyes grew wide with terror.

Sean nodded and stepped back at once and nodded towards the nurse who slowly walked over and held out her hand. Calvin clung tighter to Olivia but didn't react nearly as harshly as he had done when Sean had reached for him.

"Calvin, do you mind if I help you?" Her voice reminded Olivia of one of preppy sales woman that was WAY to overly excited over a new sale. Calvin looked up at Olivia who smiled and nodded. "Its okay, Calvin," Olivia assured him.

He took a deep breath before he nodded and the nurse, along with Olivia, helped carry Calvin and his equipment back to the bed. Olivia tucked him in again before she turned to Sean who stayed a fair distance away from Calvin.

"We just came in to make sure he was okay," Sean told the duo. "His heart rate spiked for a little bit a few minutes ago."

"It was just a nightmare," Olivia assured him. "He had a nightmare and his heart rate went up."

Sean nodded before he grabbed Calvin's chart and a pen from his breast pocket. "I'm going to give Calvin a prescription for sleeping pills. It'll put him in such a deep sleep he won't be able to have nightmares."

"He's only eleven," said Olivia nervously.

"I'll make sure he's given the proper dose," Sean assured her with a grin. He turned back to Calvin who looked down towards the floor.

"Calvin," Sean began calmly. "Do you mind if I talk to Olivia for a moment?" Calvin took a shuddering breath as he nodded 'yes'. "It'll just take a second, I promise. Please, it's very important…"

Calvin remained silent until Olivia called his name. He looked over at her and she took a hold of his hand. "Calvin, I promise I'll be right back. I promise I won't be gone long, you have my word, but I'm not going to go without you saying its okay."

"You promise to come right back?" Calvin asked in a soft timid voice that broke Olivia's heart. Olivia nodded and moved a stray lock of hair from his face once more.

"I promise. And I'll bet the nurse will be willing to stay with you."

"Of course," the other woman told Calvin with a grin. "I'll stay as long as she's gone."

Calvin looked from the nurse back to Olivia and nodded. "Okay," he told his guardian. Olivia leaned over and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead before she got up from her seat and followed Sean out of the room.

"I know he wasn't supposed to have a shower but he wanted one so bad, I had to see if he could make it." The words flew from her mouth just after she heard the door latch. "I mean he's feeling like a prisoner in his own body right now and I hate that he feels disgusted with himself and-."

Sean held his hand up to silence her rant. "If I had children and they went through what he did, I wouldn't be doing anything different and if I was Calvin I would have disobeyed the shower rule long before this. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about anyway. Do you happen to know a Vivian Arliss?"

At the mere mention of the name Olivia's hands twisted into quivering fists and an irate fury in her rose up inside her. "What about her?" Olivia asked unkindly.

"So that's a yes," Sean muttered lowly before he continued. "But she showed up high off of meth, demanding to know where Calvin was and-."

"You told her." It was more of a statement then a question and Sean shook his head 'no'.

"Another Doctor did. And I assume you and Calvin knows that happened after that."

"I do, Calvin doesn't," Olivia admitted as she rubbed the back of her neck with a bit of shame over hiding the fact his mother was in the same building as him. "He doesn't need to see her right now. Maybe later when she's sobered up but not now…"

Sean nodded in agreement. "How does she know Calvin anyway? She lied and told the Doctor she was his mother and that's how she was able to get the room number but-."

"She is," mumbled Olivia trying her best to ignore Sean's look of shock. "Vivian was a person of interest in a case I was dealing with a few months back. She gave up her parental rights and made me Calvin's legal guardian. " Olivia shook her head in disgust at the memory. "She didn't even tell him she was giving him up to a stranger. She just left him at the precinct with his book bag and a letter from the judge…"

"Wow," Sean breathed. "That's… wow."

"Yeah," Olivia spat, 'wow'. She's nothing more than a criminal and a drug addict."

Sean lifted his hand a fraction of an inch as if he was ready to comfort her but soon thought better of the idea. Olivia raised her brow in confusion before he cleared his throat once more. "I've been asked to pass on a request and it's completely up to you rather or not you abide it. She… she wants to talk to you."

Olivia's heart pounded hard against her chest and she took a staggering step away from him. "For what?"

"She said she wanted to talk about Calvin."

Olivia's eyes slowly closed as fear overtook every fiber of her being. She couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't think... Vivian was coming to take Calvin back; she knew it. That junkie whore was going to take back Olivia's only reason for living.

Olivia struggled to speak for the longest moment before she finally pushed the words from her. "What room?" They sounded forced and like she was on the verge of crying but she didn't care to hide it from him.

"318; it's just down the hall and the eight door on the left" Sean told her with a heavy air of sympathy. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. Just… just stay with Calvin. Tell him I'll be right back okay?"

Without another word or gesture of thanks towards the Doctor, Olivia walked away and headed down towards Vivian's room.

With every step she took she felt her heart beat wildly against her chest each time. Blood pounded in her ears and her footsteps almost seemed to echo on the linoleum flooring. Her hands shook so violently the Detective felt a twinge of pain radiate up and down her arm but she still forced herself towards the woman Olivia loathed on far too many levels to count.

The short walk from Calvin's room to Vivian's took far too short for Olivia's liking, and she found herself outside the closed wooden door of Vivian's room, the shades drawn all the way so no one could see in or out of the room.

Olivia's hand reached up and absentmindedly played with the small charm on the necklace Calvin had given her. The simple twisting of the charm brought a sort of serene calming to the detective and with a long deep breath Olivia, with her head held high, opened the door and walked in the room...

Please Review.


	28. Chapter 28

I own no one but my own people

Olivia visibly cringed at the sight of Vivian when she walked into the room.

She had aged a lot since the last time Olivia saw her. Vivian looked almost as old as Olivia but with nowhere near the grace the brunette was aging. Her face was hollow and gaunt while her eyes were sunken in and had thick circles around them. Her whole body was almost skeletal to the point Olivia could count her ribs. Her hair had lost whatever sheen and luster it once had and now hung limp and knotted around her emaciated face. As bad as she looked before, Vivian had almost looked almost full figured compared to now.

Vivian, whose head was bowed before Olivia had walked into the room, looked up and narrowed her eyes dangerously at the Detective. "You bitch," she snarled. Even her voice showed the signs of the addictions that plagued her. "You promised to take care of Calvin and you let those monsters get their hands on him!"

"I didn't promise you anything," Olivia spat as she shut the door behind her. "You just dropped him off in the precinct one day and didn't even give me a warning!"

"I thought he'd be safe with you!" Vivian shouted as she fought against the restraints the Doctors had put her in. "I may have smacked him around once or twice-."

"You hit him?" interrupted Olivia with an angry bark as her hands curled into shaking fists. She was gonna kill her…

Vivian continued as if Olivia hadn't spoken. "But I never let anyone hurt him like you let them! You destroyed him!"

Vivian's poisonous words struck the Detective down hard. All the while, since Olivia had read the note saying Vivian abandoned the boy she couldn't consider giving up after a few weeks, Olivia thought that exact same thing about his real mother. But the harshest blow was Vivian was right. When Calvin was in Olivia's care, he had gone through the worst experience in his life. As horrible a mother as Vivian was, Calvin was safer with the drug addict standing before her then the decorated officer.

Olivia swallowed hard, her face falling as the realization hit her. The brunette sighed and ran a hand through her disheveled hair. "You're right. It was my fault Calvin was taken and what happened to him. But I love Calvin and-."

"You don't deserve to love him!" shouted Vivian as she flung her head back so a piece of loose hair was no longer in her face. "You don't deserve anything when it comes to him!"

"And you do?" Olivia challenged as she crossed her arms in front of her. "You're a criminal and a drug addict who could care less about your own flesh and blood then you do your next score! I can smell the drugs on you still, Vivian!"

"I love him!"

"You abandoned him!"

"I thought I was giving him a better life!" Vivian snarled. "I thought you were a good person! But you… you ruined him worse than I ever could!" Tears fell from her sunken blue eyes. She lifted her hands up to wipe the away but couldn't thanks to the restraints. Olivia sighed as she walked over and wiped the wet drops from her nemesis's face. "You don't know what it's like to be hurt like that," Vivian continued, "you never get over it and what they did to him… it'll destroy him."

Olivia's eyes also grew wet as Vivian's words fell heavy upon her. She knew Calvin would never be able to get over from what those monsters did to him. She didn't need Vivian telling him what she unfortunately already knew too well. But she also knew that Calvin needed full support and unconditional acceptance to help him deal with what had happened. He may never get closure, but he could accept it and move on in a healthy manner.

"You're right," Olivia breathed softly. "I know he won't be able to get closure, but I can get him the help he needs to deal with it so it _doesn't_ destroy him. I know what he needs so he can heal."

"So can I," Vivian muttered. "I'll be able to help him too."

Olivia rubbed the back of her neck and looked down at the green tiled floor at her feet. "Vivian, you can't even help yourself."

Vivian narrowed her eyes dangerously at Olivia who simply stared back at her blonde haired enemy. "What because I do drugs I can't help my son?"

"No, Vivian, that's not-."

"I'm willing to bet you never touched a needle in your life and I'm a far better mother then you'll ever be!" shouted Vivian. "Calvin is _my_ son, not yours! _You_ ruined his life! Not me!"

"You're locked in hospital restraints with a million drugs in your system," Olivia reminded her as her anger started to rise again. She had to get back to Calvin and Vivian was doing nothing but wasting time. "You can't give him what he needs right now."

"It's your fault he was raped!" Vivian screamed at her as she bolted up from the bed but the leather cuffs held her back from attacking. "It's your fault those bastards got a hold of him! It's your fault he even needs help! He will NEVER forgive you for what you did to him and he will hate you for the rest of his life for what you let happen to him! You don't deserve him!"

Olivia knew it was stupid to fall for her bate but her words struck a heavy blow to the brunette. Everything she had been feeling and thinking since the moment she woke up in the hospital Vivian had confirmed. The woman Olivia thought was nothing more than the dirtiest scum of the earth, was saying she was a far better mother to the son she abandoned with a stranger then the person who was ready and willing to give up her life for.

Olivia was willing to lay down and take being gang raped until those monsters got bored with her and killed her just to save Calvin, knowing deep down even if Will had agreed to her deal they wouldn't have kept their end of the bargain. Vivian didn't know a thing about Olivia apart from the fact she was a Detective who appeared nice for the brief minutes they had talked to each other. She didn't know if Olivia was a drunk or a drug addict or mentally unstable or even if she was like the monsters she fought against every other day who was attracted to children. She knew nothing about her yet she had given up her only son to her because she thought Olivia seemed like 'a good person.'

She may not have deserved him but there wasn't an icicle's chance in hell that Vivian deserved him either.

Olivia wiped the tears away in her eyes that came from the blonde's harsh words. Her voice cracked and was damp with tears. "I know I hurt him and I'll never be able to forgive myself. But I love-."

"Good," Vivian interrupted harshly. "Because I'm taking him back."

Her eyes grew wide as she searched over the hollowed out face of Vivian trying to see if there were any signs of lying. She found none.

"You… you can't!" Olivia cried out desperately. "Please, I know I was wrong but you can't take him!"

"You hurt him, you said it yourself," Vivian argued. "I'm getting a judge to sign him back over to me."

Tears made their way down her face as waves of fright crashed down on her. She was going to lose him again. After she promised she would keep him safe. "Vivian, please! I'll do whatever it takes to make this right!"

"_I'm_ his mother, not you!"

The world swirled before her. She felt her whole body begin to tremble. It took all of her strength to remain upright as she struggled to find the words that would convince her otherwise. "You have every right to be angry with me! I would do anything to take back what happened to him, and I know he'll hate me but I love him, Vivian! I love him like he's my own! Please. Please don't take him away."

"If you loved him you never would have let this happen to him!" she spat bitterly. "I don't care what fucking lie comes out of your mouth I'm taking my son back!"

Olivia wiped away the tears that had fallen as well as the ones that were about to fall. She couldn't afford to be weak now. Not when Calvin needed her. She had promised him she would fight for him when Richie wanted him, and she would be damned if she gave up when it came to the vile woman in front of her.

"Listen to me, you low life crack head bitch!" Olivia spat bitterly. "You're not taking him! I will fight for him until the day I die because you may have given birth to him but I love him then you ever did! I'll see you in court."

"He's my son!" Vivian screamed after her as Olivia walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. "Not yours! He's mine!"

Wiping away the hot tears from her eyes Olivia stormed back towards Calvin's room as Vivian's repulsive words swam through her head. Not only had she spoken the words that Olivia had been terrified of believing but she was threatening to take back the one thing that gave her life any sort of meaning.

She's not going to get him, Olivia thought with a fresh surge of anger for the blonde. Vivian wasn't going to get her claws anywhere near Calvin. Olivia may not have deserved him but Vivian deserved him far less and that was saying something in the Detectives eyes.

She finally came to a stop outside of Calvin's room, took a long moment to compose herself, and walked in. Her face fell even further when she saw who was sitting beside his bedside though and the terrified look on Calvin's face.

"He already gave his statement, what more do you want from him?" Both Calvin and Porter turned towards her and while Calvin's face broke out into pure relief, Porter frowned at her entrance.

"The kit showed something on his hands that needs some explaining." His voice was low and held a certain apologetic aspect. "The chem light found a lot of gun powder and I was just asking Calvin how it got there."

"You can't be serious." Olivia shook her head in pure disbelief. "He was tortured and brutalized for three days straight and you have the actual nerve to interrogate him about things found on him?"

"I'm not interrogating him about anything," he assured her. "I was just asking questions."

"Oh well thank you for being so detailed in your questioning." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"I know that. There's just some lose ends that don't tie up is all and I'm trying to stitch them back together."

"Like what?"

"Like why there's a man dead with three bullet holes that are all over the place and definitely not a tight shot group like a NYPD member would have shot, yet we have witnesses saying that you said you shot Richie Cason. Plus Richie's death never even made it in his statement. "

"I just watched my son being tortured, sorry if my Academy training wasn't A-list at the time!" Olivia shouted. "I killed Richie Cason because he was trying to kill me and I got the bruises on my neck to prove it! And would you wanna tell some stranger about seeing your own father killed even if he did torture him?"

"And the gunpowder on Calvin?"

"He was held captive by men who shoot children just for the hell of it! Why wouldn't there be traces of gunpowder on him?"

"All over him?"

"Yeah all over him! Or did you forget what they did to him while he was there!"

Dean raised his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, alright, relax yourself." He sighed as he turned to Calvin who was looking at Olivia, his hazel eyes narrowed in puzzlement. "I'm sorry, Calvin. I just had to ask."

He was met by silence. Porter sighed as he turned and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Calvin's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You didn't-."

"Thank you, nurse, that'll be all," Olivia interrupted with a sweet smile. The nurse raised her brow at the Detective before she turned to Calvin and gave him a soft grin.

"I'll be back in to check up on you okay?"

She was answered with a nod from the young boy before she got up from the chair. Olivia breathed a sigh of relief as the door shut behind her as she sat down in her usual chair.

"Listen to me, Calvin," Olivia began softly. "You didn't shoot anyone okay?"

"But I-."

"Remember when I killed Richie when he tried to choke me, and I shot him three times in self defense when he reached for his own gun? " she told him as she looked deep into his hazel eyes, trying her hardest to get her point across. "The only thing you did was look on. That's what you need to tell if anyone asks about him again alright?"

"No I took the gun and-."

"Because if it turns out he was killed for a reason other than self defense," she continued, lowering her voice to nothing above a soft whisper. "The person who did shoot could get in a lot of trouble and I don't want that. I would rather lie and have the consequences fall on me then have that strong, amazing, brave person get in trouble for something he did that I think is completely understandable."

Tears shone in his hazel eyes that he quickly wiped away. Calvin swallowed hard as Olivia's words finally became clear for him and he slowly nodded in understanding. " Okay."

"Good," Olivia finished with a curt nod.

Calvin gave her a soft smile that she eagerly returned before he laid back down on the pillow and turned towards her. "Can I see your phone?"

"My phone?" Olivia repeated with a bit of skepticism as she slowly pulled it out of her pocket. "Why?"

Calvin shrugged as he took the white IPhone from her grasp and began to navigate it better then even Olivia ever had. "I wanna see what Apps you got."

"I don't think I have any," Olivia told him as she watched him go to the App store. "Wait I don't have to pay for this do I?"

"Not unless I click one that you have to pay for," he answered with a shrug. He looked up from the screen to her and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "You seriously have an IPhone and you don't have any Apps on it?"

"I don't know. I think I don't. Does texting count as an App?"

Calvin shook his head before he turned back to the screen. "You're so old."

Olivia raised a perfectly manicured brow at his words "Old?"

"Yeah," Calvin assured her as he began to download Angry Birds. "Old as in, you know, not young."

Olivia threw a mock glare his way before she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well if I'm so old, I guess I don't have the strength to order Franco's subs for dinner tonight."

"Nah you're not that old," Calvin said as he began to play the game. "You still got strength for that."

"No no no, I'm much too old and feeble to dial the buttons much less use my debit card to pay for it and- Wait why are you hitting those pigs with the angry looking birds?"

"That's the point of the game," Calvin told her as he positioned it so his Guardian could see it better. "You try to hit the pigs with the birds and get a high score."

"That sounds absolutely pointless and stupid. Lemme try."

Calvin handed off the phone to her and she moved the red bird back and made it soar over the structure, the same exact story with the remaining three birds.

Calvin took the phone back and, without looking at the screen, made the first bird crash into the structure killing all three pigs in one go.

Olivia narrowed her eyes in a playful mocking look while Calvin simply smirked at her. "You know you may be able to kill pigs with birds but remember I know where I hid your water gun," she told him as he turned back to the game. "Elliot's bringing over some stuff later and I'll have no problem telling him to bring it full of ice water."

"What's he bringing?" asked Calvin as he pulverized the next group of pigs.

"Stuff," Olivia answered with a shrug.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuffy stuff," she answered as she tapped the screen making the bird fall right below the slingshot.

Calvin rolled his eyes but Olivia saw, with a huge sigh of relief, a bit of a smile begin to shine on his face. Her smile disappeared however when she remembered that Vivian was right down the hall however.

She knew she would have to tell him about her but as he looked at the boy she loved more than life she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Tomorrow," she promised silently as she tapped the screen again, this time making the bird fly above and beyond the pigs. "I'll tell him tomorrow…"

Too bad she didn't know that she wouldn't have the chance…

Please Review.


	29. Chapter 29

I own no one but my own people

A/N Whatsup, SVU Fandom!? Hopefully you haven't forgotten this story because all the promises I've made regarding this are starting to come full circle. I really hope you enjoy this update and review. But mostly enjoy.

"Olivia, press the Square! Press the Square! You gotta press the Square!"

"You told me I had to press the X!"

"That was to throw the grenade! To use the hyper speed you gotta press the Square!"

She had asked Elliot, after he was done with his last interview, if he wouldn't mind driving to her house and picking up Calvin's PS3 and the games and movies that the squad and her had bought him for Christmas, excluding Fin's who had given Calvin the goriest bloodiest game she had ever set eyes on, and dropping them off at the hospital for him.

Elliot had went beyond and above the request and had made a stop at a local electronics store and dropped sixty dollars in all six Star Wars movie's on Blu-Ray, knowing Calvin had seen the original three but not the newer ones.

Olivia glanced down at the controller to find the correct button and by the time she looked back up towards the TV screen the car she had been driving had fallen into last place. She struggled to catch back up to the other drivers but by the time she had caught up to the group, they had just past the finish line while she still had a lap to go.

Slowly her car made its way around the final lap with Calvin cheering her on even though she had already lost the race. Finally, she crossed the finish line to dismal boos from the fake audience on the screen, two minutes behind the second slowest racer.

"Wow," Calvin said as he looked over the results. "Video Games aren't your forte are they?"

"When I was your age I thought having one VCR in the whole house was high tech."

"What's a VCR?"

"You really know how to make a person feel old don't you?" Olivia said with a chuckle as she handed the controller to him and leaned back in the chair, fighting against the urge to close her eyes and fall asleep.

Calvin simply smiled as he looked down at the controller for a moment before he turned back towards Olivia. "Olivia, can I ask you something?"

Olivia struggled to keep her eyes open as she nodded.

Calvin looked down at his blanket and began to play with a loose string from it. "Do… do you think Agent Porter is gonna find Javier's mom?"

Olivia opened her eyes as she looked over at the boy she loved like a son and swallowed what she knew to be the truth.

"Of course I do," she lied through her teeth, trying to sound as convincing as she possibly could. "And if he doesn't, I'm not gonna stop until I find her myself okay?"

Calvin nodded as he wiped away fallen tears. "He… he died so I wouldn't get hurt and they still… they... I didn't fight them hard enough."

"Honey, it wasn't your fault. You gotta believe that, Calvin. You are not to blame for this at all. And don't let anyone ever tell you any differently."

Calvin took a shuddering breath as he nodded and gave her a teary smile. "Thanks."

Olivia smiled back as she ran her hand through his hair. "You don't have to thank me for telling the truth."

Calvin smiled back again as Olivia held up the controller. "Do you wanna have another go?"

Calvin shook his head, a yawn escaping him as he leaned back against the pillow. "No thanks. I'm actually kind of tired."

Olivia, who was fighting to keep her own eyes open, nodded in agreement. "I actually am too to tell you the truth."

Calvin's eyes shot open as he turned towards her, fright passing over his features. "You- you're going back to your room?"

"No," Olivia told him with such an air of confidence Calvin had no choice but to believe her. "If they won't put a spare bed in here then a hospital chair will work just as well." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not leaving you, Calvin."

Another teary smile came to light on the boys face. He opened his mouth to speak before the door opened and Doctor Sean Talon walked in, not wearing the starch white Doctors coat and suit he had been wearing all days but a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt that showed off his well defined muscles even more, a black gym bag over his left shoulder.

"Hey, Calvin," he greeted the small boy with a smile. "I just thought I'd check up on you before I headed out. You doing okay?"

Calvin looked down at the bed and shrugged wordlessly, pulling the blanket to his chin.

Sean's smile faltered as he cleared his throat. "Detective, can I see you outside for a moment?"

Olivia turned towards Calvin once more. "Calvin, do you mind?"

After a long moment Calvin silently shook his head, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on it.

"I promise I'll be right outside," she assured him. I'll be able to see you and vice versa okay?"

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on top of his head before she followed Sean out of the hospital room.

"What's up?" she asked as she shut the door behind her.

Sean took a deep breath before he spoke. "I think it'd be better if Calvin had a female doctor. He seems way too skittish around males and that's not good for his recovery. I'll hand off his chart tomorrow to one of the best female doctor I know if that's alright."

Olivia crossed her arms in front of her chest as she leaned up against the glass door. "Wow. Usually it's the parents asking for the change. Most Doctors wouldn't admit their patients are uncomfortable with them."

"I'm not like most Doctors," Sean said with a soft grin.

Olivia couldn't help but smile back. "No I guess you're not. But thank you so much for this. He's gonna be a little nervous around men in general for a little bit. It's not just you, I promise."

"No I know. I just want the best for Calvin." Sean readjusted the black bag he was carrying on his shoulder. "Is there anything else I can help with you before you go?"

Olivia thought for a moment before she spoke. "Yes actually there is. I know it's a pain in the ass but would it be possible to get a spare bed in their so I can stay with him?"

"Done," he said without a moment's hesitation.

Olivia narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Well that was easy. Usually you have to beg and plead and promise your first born to get that to happen."

"Like I said." Sean flashed another brilliant smile at her and moved just half an inch towards her. "I'm not like most Doctors."

Olivia smiled back as she found herself looking into his light brown eyes, how beautiful they were not escaping her attention. "I'll keep that in mind," she told him, just a minute hair of playfulness in her tone.

Sean gave her another smile only this time it wasn't his normal genuine kind smile he had flashed at her since he met her but there was something else attributing to it. Something Olivia definitely liked seeing…

After a moment of staring one another in the eye Sean cleared his throat and took a step back away from the Detective. "So I'll see you tomorrow and I'll have a nurse bring that bed in for you."

"Thank you," Olivia said, "not just for the bed but for all you've done for Calvin."

"You never have to thank me for that," he told her with another grin that was making her slightly weak in the knees every time he flashed it at her. "Have a good night, Detective."

Olivia leaned back against the door, suddenly feeling slightly nervous around the handsome Doctor. "You can call me Olivia if you want."

"Only if you call me Sean."

"It's a deal the, Sean."

With a curt nod and another knee weakening smile, he spoke one last time. "Have a good night, Olivia."

With that, he turned and walked away from her, a slow smile building on her lips.

Shaking her head, she turned and went back into the room where Calvin was passed out already, the sleeping pills having done an exceptional job. Olivia chuckled as she walked over to him, kissed the top of his head and tucked him in gently. "I love you, Calvin," she whispered faintly before she kissed him again, and flopped down in the chair to wait for the bed.

She only had to wait a few minutes before a nurse rolled in a small bed complete with bedding.

"Thank you," Olivia said as she helped the nurse get the bed in position. Right next to Calvin's.

"You're very welcome," the nurse said with a smile as she straightened out and handed Olivia two pills in a small orange bottle.

"What are those?"

"Sleeping Pills," the nurse explained. "Dr. Talon said to give you two of them. Said to tell you that it'd help with whatever nightmares you might have."

Olivia chuckled as she took the pills from her hand and eagerly swallowed them, taking a swig of her now cold coffee to wash them down. "Tell him thank you. He's been a really great help."

"Doctor Talon is a great Doctor."

Olivia nodded in agreement as she let out a muffled yawn. The nurse smiled at her as she gave a curt nod. "Have a good night, Detective."

With one last smile, the nurse turned and left, shutting the door behind her. Olivia got in the bed they had brought in for her and, her eyes on Calvin until the last possible moment fell asleep…

XxXxX

Olivia woke up to bright sunlight flooding the small hospital room feeling slightly groggy but well rested none the less and what sounded like Star Wars playing lowly on the TV. She groaned softly as she turned towards an awake Calvin who was watching the beginning of the fourth Star Wars.

"Morning," she greeted with a loud yawn. Calvin looked over at her and smiled. "Hey. I'm okay. I just woke up like ten minutes ago."

"You sleep okay?" she asked, and Calvin knew the double meaning behind her words.

"Yeah," he answered with a soft smile. "I guess the pills worked."

"Good," Olivia said, stifling a yawn. She glanced back over at him and nodded towards the call bell. "You wanna call the nurses? I'd kill for a cup of coffee and I'm sure you wouldn't mind a nice big stack of-."

"French Toast stuffed with peanut butter and bananas."

Both Olivia and Calvin turned towards the voice who had spoken, both of their eyes widening wide.

"Mom," Calvin breathed, hardly daring to believe it.

Vivian, looking a smidgen better then she had yesterday when she was in restraints, smiled at Calvin, showing several discolored teeth.

_She's a meth head, _Olivia thought bitterly as Vivian walked into the room slowly, now seeing up close the tell tale signs of the horrifying drug.

"How ya doing?" Vivian asked, completely ignoring the fact Olivia was in the room with them.

Calvin swallowed hard as his eyes traveled over her emaciated figure. "Wha… what are you doing here?"

Vivian narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Olivia didn't tell you. We spoke last night."

Calvin whipped towards Olivia. "You knew? You knew my mom was here and you didn't tell me?"

"Calvin, I'm sorry," Olivia told him. "I just… I didn't think it was best for you to see her right then."

'I'm his mother, not you," Vivian spat. "You don't get to make that choice when I see him and when I don't!"

Olivia glared at Vivian for a moment before her expression softened as he turned back towards Calvin. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept it from you."

"Well you did, and you can't fix it now," said Vivian coldly as she turned back to Calvin who had a slight glare on his face. Both women thought it was directed at Olivia for keeping Vivian's presence a secret but in all reality it was directed at Vivian for treating Olivia so cruelly.

Vivian spoke bluntly. "I saw the news, Calvin." Calvin blushed a deep red as he stared down at the thin hospital blanket. Olivia bit her lip as she reached out and gently rubbed his shoulder. "I know what happened and what hospital you were at and I came to see you." She walked over and kneeled by his bedside. "I missed you, Calvin."

There was a long silence before he spoke. "If… if you missed me so much then why did you give me up?"

Vivian's face fell as she turned to Olivia, glaring harshly at her. Olivia refused to back down though, instead choosing to glare right back at her. "I need to speak to MY son alone."

"Calvin, do you want me to go?" Olivia asked Calvin without missing a beat.

Calvin shook his head and Olivia turned back to a stunned Vivian. "I'm not leaving."

After a long silence where she let the fact that Calvin had defied his mother, Vivian glared even harsher at Olivia. "You don't get to make that choice!" Vivian spat.

"You're right. Calvin gets to make it and he made his decision. Until he orders me away I'm staying right here."

"

Vivian got up from the ground and started to make her way over to Olivia, who quickly scampered out of the bed, her hands balled in fists.

"Stop!" Calvin pleaded. "Please don't fight!"

Olivia turned towards him and knew, no matter how hard she wanted to beat the ever living hell out of the woman standing before her; she wouldn't disrespect Calvin's wishes like that.

But just as she turned back to reason with Vivian, she saw a fist flying out of nowhere and hit her square in the jaw.

Olivia fell against the wall but quickly recovered and blocked Vivian's second punch and slammed her against the wall, wrenching both arms behind her.

"Get off me!" Vivian shouted as she struggled fruitlessly against Olivia's grasp.

"We're not doing this here!" Olivia hissed. "Not in front of him!"

Once she saw that Vivian had calmed down some, Olivia loosened her grasp on her nemesis and Vivian twisted hard out of her grip.

The two women stared at one another for a moment, both aching for the other to make a move before Vivian turned towards Calvin who had tears shining in his eyes.

"Calvin," Olivia began softly but Vivian raised a hand to shush her. Olivia raised a brow as Vivian went back up to him and gave him a forced smile. "I never should have let you go, Calvin. I'm sorry. Mom just had to clear her head for a little bit. But I'm better now and I'm coming to take you home."

Tears flooded Olivia's eyes as Calvin's grew wide. "You… you want me to live with you again?"

Vivian nodded and pushed a stray hair from his bruised face. "Of course. I love you, Calvin."

Calvin turned towards Olivia who placed a hand over her mouth while tears streamed down her face, wanting so hard to shout out to him. To scream that he was Olivia's and that Vivian wasn't going to take him. But she couldn't, because she refused to force Calvin into something he didn't want. Even if that meant her being destroyed for the rest of her life, she wouldn't hurt him like that.

Calvin swallowed hard as he turned back to Vivian. "I don't… I don't wanna leave Olivia."

Vivian's face fell and Olivia could see tears gather in Vivian's eyes, struggling to contain her own emotions. "Calvin, you're my son. You're my little boy…"

"I know. I just… I don't want go with you. I wanna stay with her."

"That bitch is not your mother."

"Don't call her that!" he cried and Olivia raced over to his side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulders, glaring defiantly down at Vivian who looked up at her, her gaze filled with such an undeniable hatred it sent a shiver up Olivia's spine.

The two women stared at one another before Vivian turned back to Calvin who was glaring crossly at her. "I'll get you back, Calvin," she told him. "I promise."

"I don't wanna go back!"

Vivian ignored him as she turned back towards Olivia. "I'll see you in court," she spat bitterly.

"Oh that's good," Olivia barked. "Drag him through a custody battle now of all times!"

"He's my son. I'm doing what's best for him."

"Not right now you aren't."

Vivian shot her another fierce glare. "This isn't over. Not by a long shot."

Without another word or gaze directed at her son, Vivian stormed from the room, slamming the door behind her.


End file.
